Wings of Memories
by SoulHiruma
Summary: Lucy forgot about everything. Her family,friends and even about herself!. What caused this?. And Fairy Tail discovers Lucy's true identity with some new friends. And their new friends call Lucy. "The Princess of the Worlds.". Let the search for Lucy's memories begin! CrossoverSSSSS. Credits to their authors.
1. Prologue

So I'm just fixing the first few chapters since I wasn't satisfied with it. XD

I'm not changing the story, I'm just FIXING some errors.

:)))

So Like,Review and Enjoy. XD

Though, I think I wouldn't be able to fix it all. :P

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It's been months since Lisanna came back. Natsu and the whole guild was ignoring a very special girl. And Natsu seems to forget that he was dating Her. It pains her to see him happier with Lisanna. There was once when Team Natsu went on a mission with Lisanna and left her behind not even telling her that they went on a mission. Ever since that happened she went on solo missions to earn money for her rent. Lucy sighed at the thought and she started cough. There it is again. _Blood._ She sighed again this time with more feelings. "Being ignored bothers me more than coughing blood". She whispered to her self. Even now that she was sitting at her usual place at the bar. Everyone didn't feel her presence. Just then, Gray sat beside her. _He seems to remember me. How Wonderful._ She thought sarcastically

"Hey Lucy! Are you all right?. I saw you coughing blood." The ice mage said with a worried face.

"Oh. Yeah! I'm fine This was happening to me for months now, though it seems worse." Lucy said thoughtfully

"For months? You know you better go and see a do-" Gray was cut off because Lucy stood up and ran to the nearest trash can and puked.

"Hey! You don't seem to be alright!." He shouted

"I think I ate something bad a while ago. Don't worry!. I'll just go home…" She was already walking towards the door. When she got there everything seems to be blurred. When she reached for the knob. She fainted.

* * *

_Lucy was at her old house, their family's mansion. She was at the garden. Her most favorite part of the house. When she looked around she saw that was surrounded with people. It seems that there was a party because they were all happy. She saw that table was full of food. She could see someone already eating. It was a big round man who wore a red jersey with a number 77 on it. He wasn't alone. A small boy was with him. The boy was also wearing a red jersey like the man though it had a number 55 on it. The boy looked up to the man. "hmph!". Then he started eating like the man. Lucy smiled because that scene was very cute. Just then, she noticed that she didn't knew a single person that was around her. When she glanced at her right she saw a boy wearing a jacket that was colored yellow and black. He wore a sweatband with an "E.A.T." sign on it that covered the front part his white hair. She was really fascinated at the color of his eyes. Dark red. The boy was arguing with a tall, pale man. The man had devilish features. He had a blond hair and had two earings at both of his ears. What bothered Lucy the most was that the man was pointing a gun at the poor boy. Good thing a very beautiful woman with auburn hair and pretty blue eyes took the gun out of his hands. She stared at him it was a don't irritate me look and walked away. The man and the boy just grinned. She shivered when she noticed that both of them had sharp teeth. "Hime-san!" She didn't know why she turned around but she knew that someone was calling her. She was surprised when she saw an armor talk to her. It seems like there was no one inside it. And it was pretty big. But he was not alone. The armor was with a short boy. The boy had blond hair that was braided neatly. He was wearing a __bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to his upper calves._

"_Congratulations! But with every decision, please don't forget the rule of __**Equivalent Exchange**__!" The boy was grinning. _

_"Oi! Stupid alchemist!, Stay away from the 11__th__!" A man with white air came running with bombs in hand. He threw the bombs towards the boy. The boy was already covered in a shield. Lucy didn't saw what the boy did but she knew or it was implanted in her head the the boy did Alchemy. So, the shield was made from the ground. The boy clapped his hands and placed them down on the ground." Die! __Stupid octopus head!". The man who had an octopus head was dodging the ground that was forming spikes that was targeting him. "Flame Arrow!" But the boy dodged quickly. _

_"Dodging for a shorty like you isn't hard because you're small!. And it's all because you never drank milk when you were little!" The Octopus head said mockingly. But a beautiful blond girl stopped the the two in the head Lucy could hear the people around her laughing at the scene. It was just like Fairy Tail with Natsu and Gray fighting. And the blonde girl would be Erza, who always stops the fights or even sometimes joining them. But for many months that Lucy was ignored and was left at. She felt warmth and acceptance in this place. She felt. __**Home.**_

* * *

Lucy woke up still surprised from her dream. _No. That was not a dream. _She somewhat knew but didn't knew how that she knew that it was a _memory._ She glanced around. She found herself at her house lying in her bed. When she was tried to get up Gray suddenly appeared to help her. "Don't stand up yet. Just sit." Gray was walking towards the table to get something. It took time for Lucy to realize that Gray again broke into her house. But she was not in the mood to kick him out right now, due to the pain she felt in her head.

"How long was I out?."

"About three days now. Nobody seems to notice you fainting at the door good thing I was behind you. Here." Lucy felt pain in her chest when she heard that nobody noticed she fainted. She drank the medicine that Gray gave her and noticed he was already sitting at the chair beside her bed. She looked at him questioningly face.

"So Lucy… I called a doctor to treat you. He found out that you were sick and gave some medicines. But, uhm there was more that he found out about you. Well.. Uhm. How can I Put this…" Gray was scratching the back part of his hair and glanced sideways. It was obvious that he didn't want to look at Lucy's eyes.

"Uh.. Your Pregnant?." He said with a smile. Lucy was just too shocked to talk.

* * *

_Lucy. Please leave that world immediately._ Lucy saw a talking dog in front of her. It had wings. She looked around but only saw nothing but darkness. She looked backed at the dog and she already knew that it was radiating light so she was able to see the dog clearly. _Lucy, please leave!. And come here. You're gonna die of you don't. Because your condition is worse than you thought._

Lucy woke up coughing blood madly. It even stained her cute pajamas. She was shaking she didn't know what to do about the baby and her condition. When she got in the shower. She remembered her dream. It wasn't a normal dream. She felt that the dog was calling got so confused, she just wanted someone to talk about it right now. After eating and drinking her medicine. She went to the guild immediately. She looked around if there was someone she could trust. She saw Natsu. _That's right. The only person I can really trust right now is my own boyfriend. _ She smiled with relief and walked towards to him. But he was not alone. He was again with Lisanna. She hid behind a pillar to eavesdrop on them. Gray saw this but just observed at what was going to happen.

"Ahaha!. Natsu you're still funny as ever." She heard Lisanna say.

"Nothing's gonna change me ya know!." Natsu said playfully.

Then they became silent. Lucy saw that Lisanna was drinking her milkshake and Natsu was fidgeting at his place. Lucy got bad vibes on what was going to happen next. She saw Natsu stare at Lisanna directly in her blue eyes and blushed like a tomato. Lisanna was like this to. They both immediately glance on different directions. It was really an awkward moment.

"So.. Uh Lisanna." Natsu was the first to talk. Trying to lessen the awkward atmosphere. The whole guild noticed this and looked at them.

" I-I-I-I…" Natsu was already like a really really red tomato. "St-still Lo-Love Y-Yo-You!. Pl-please D-date M-Me." Everyone was shocked at the sudden confession but they all cheered. They all forgot about was still silent.

"I would llike to." Lisanna answered.

Natsu went nuts when he heard her answer. He kissed her in the lips in front of the whole guild. Everyone was celebrating already. Mirajane was squealing madly. Lucy just dropped at the ground and started to cry. No one even heard her. But Lisanna remembered something very important. "What about Lucy?." She questioned the dragonslayer and everyone in the guild fell silent. Then they felt guilt about forgetting about her. "We-" Natsu tried to answer her but he heard someone on the back of the pillar sobbing. He saw Lucy stand up. She was crying. Everyone on the guild felt sad to see her cry.

"It's all right N-Natsu. Y-You seem T-to be H-h-happier to be with her than to be with m-me. Just pro-promise that you would protect her and love her more than M-me. Just don't do this t-to her." Lucy said with a smile but could not hide her tears. She ran towards the door. Everyone was just silent.

"Dumbass!. You don't even know what's happening to her right now and you throw her away like tasting a food and grew tired of it." Gray punched Natsu, looked at him and ran after Lucy. Everyone was just guilty. Natsu trembled at the look Gray gave him. It was a look when Igneel got very mad at him. He just felt guilty and sad.

* * *

Lucy was crying in her apartment. What will she do now?. She knew she was going to have a baby and her condition seems to be worse. Leaving Magnolia. Was the only thing she thought that felt right. She didn't know where to go but felt that she needed to go to a certain place. _I'll just go where my body tells me to go. _She thought. She already finished packing when a man barged in to her house coming in through the window and sat at her bed. "Hey Lucy do-" When Gray looked at her she was at her table writing a letter but what concerned him most was the luggage beside her.

"I'm leaving." Lucy said coldly.

"But Lucy!. Your condition. The Baby? I didn't even ask a question about the father." Lucy looked at him in the eye. They both knew without talking that the baby's father was Natsu. She sighed and looked at him and told him about her two dreams.

"It was just a dream Lucy!" Gray argued.

"A dream I would believe like how I believe you undress without knowing." Lucy said with a playful face.

Gray looked down. "WHAT?" Lucy laughed while Gray was dressing himself. Gray just sighed but smiled. "It's a good thing to see you laugh though. I can't stop you now can I?. After all. A Stellar mage can't break their words."

"Uhuh!" Lucy just finished her letter and looked at him. She gave him the letter, when Gray tried to read it Lucy slapped his hands. Telling him that it wasn't the right time.

"Just promise. You'll come back alive." Gray said with a serious face.

"Who knows what will happen Gray. But surely I will tell my child to go here when the right time comes. Please do let Him or Her join the guild. Okay?." Gray nodded. "I'll be trusting the child to you and please Gray, keep this a secret from everyone. Just give this letter to them when they notice that I'm not around." Lucy was already at the door.

"Just. Please. Don't . Die." Gray told her loudly.

Lucy just smiled at him. "See you later Gray." And she left.

Little did Gray know that they would never see her bright smile again.

* * *

This is my First story. I'm very sorry if there are wrong grammars or Typographic errors. Please do review if you think I should do One shots first. And I'm Not very good at Describing things or places XD


	2. After 6 Months And The Twins

Ahahaha!. So yeah. I'll be updating this once a week. And once again. Sorry if there's some wrong grammars and typos. And if you have some questions please do ask!. :) So yeah, please do give a review!. =]

Hope You'll enjoy!.

P.S. Still not good at describing places and thing. Plus clothes! :P

* * *

**Chapter 1 - 6 Months and The Twins**

* * *

It's been 6 months since Lucy left and everyone in the guild still didn't seem to notice that the blond haired girl was missing. They all went on with their lives. Mirajane at the bar, Erza eating her favorite strawberry cake. Wendy and Charle looking for a perfect job at the missions board, Cana still drinking a barrel of beer with Makarov, Macao and Wakaba, Gajeel and Pantherlily staring at each other, Gray looked at them all disgustingly. Especially at Natsu. No one even seems to remember a thing about Lucy. Ever since she left, Gray isolated himself from everyone. Being exactly the same as his magic. Being _cold._ He even went on missons alone now.

Just then Team Shadow Gear just got home from their job. "Hey everyone!"Levy shouted and greeted everyone with a smile. She sat down on the counter beside Lucy's seat. She talked to Mira, knowing they were enjoying their talk because of their happy faces. "Ne! hahaha! Right? Lu-" Levy stopped.

_Finally._ Gray thought he was at the corner of the bar.

"Eeeeh… Lucy hasn't been coming in the guild for days." Mira said with a worried face. Gray snickered.

"Are you sure it wasn't months?" He asked playfully. Mira and Levy frowned. They both knew he was cold this days but never knew that it was this much. Mira went to get the missions log book. And started to look for Lucy's name and what job she went to. When she found out about something very important she showed a really surprised look. Levy just stared at her eager to know what she found out about. "Mira, anything about Lucy?" she asked. "Lucy's last job was about 6 months ago." Everyone became silent when they heard this. They just stared at her. Gray gave an evil laugh which earned him a disgusting look from everyone. " For her _nakamas_, you all are really stupid to forget about her and what happened. It's been months. She would be really sad you know." Gray was now looking for job at the missions board. He gave everyone an angry look that they all shivered when they saw that. But they all felt guilty. Remembering about how Natsu and Lisanna got together while he was still with Lucy. And they all forgot about her and still celebrated. They remembered her crying.

"I'll take this job Mira." Gray was now at the bar looking at Mira. The whole guild looked at him silently. "What do you know Gray." Levy said with a scowl. "Everything." Gray was just angry at his guild for forgetting about Lucy. He was now opening the door when he was thrown away by the huge impact that the sudden burst of opening the door gave. The guild expected it was Natsu,Happy and Lisanna. But it was just a small boy and a girl.

"LUCU! STUPID BROTHER!. APOLOGIZE TO THE MAN!." They heard a girl with a blond hair talk. She was pointing at Gray who was at the center. What surprised the guild was that the little girl was like a little replica of Lucy. "Like I would." The boy called Lucu grinned. He just looked like a little Natsu. The girl pouted and ran towards Gray.

"I'm sorry! My stupid twin brother knocked you off." Then she helped Gray to sit.

"I'm Nacy who might you be?." Nacy said with a smile_. Lucy's smile_.

It surprised Gray."I'm Gray Fullbuster. You both gonna join the guild?." But Gray was more surprised when the twins looked at him with puppy eyes then hugged him.

"Wha-?" Was the only thing Gray could say.

"Uncle Gray?." Nacy whispered.

"You mean?" The twins nodded.

"I'll wait for you outside. By the river." He said and stood up. He knew the guild was just stunned at what happened. He then remembered the letter Lucy left. Maybe it was the right time. He went to the bar and looked at Mira in the eye. He then left the letter at bar. Everyone was just silent until Gray left the building. When Gray came out of the guild, he prayed that they would remember Lucy properly.

While Mira and the rest stared at the letter the twins came to her. "Hello! We would like to join the guild". When Mira saw the smiles they have. She couldn't resist to give them a huge smile too.

"Why yes! Where would you like your marks?." The twins were surprised that the guild just accepted them both like that. They thought that they would go on a test or an one-on-on interview with the master. But they didn't hesitate and they just gladly accepted it. When the marks have been put the twins gladly showed it to the whole guild. Lucu had his mark on his right arm while Nacy on her left. The guild gave them smiles and approving nods.

"Thank you!. We would like to greet and meet you all but we need to leave immediately. I really look forward to meeting you all tomorrow!." Nacy announced.

"Hehe. You're a pretty cute child. We are really happy that you joined our guild!." Levy said to them. The twins just grinned and ran outside.

When Levy returned her gaze to Mira she was surprised to see her crying.

"Huh?. Mira what happened." Levy asked.

Mira just handed her the letter and just cried. When Levy read the letter she trembled and was about to cry. Gajeel got worried so he went to Levy's side. "Oi. What the heck?." Levy calmed herself a bit and read the letter out loud for the whole guild to hear.

_Everyone!. I guess when you all read this letter I'm not here anymore. I just wanted to say sorry for leaving without saying anything. Though, I know I'm Useless. And nobody needs me. It 's better if Lisanna would take care of you all. So, I just wanted to say goodbye._

_ Lots of Love,_

_ Lucy._

Natsu came in when Levy was reading the letter. He was just stunned, due to the fact that this bad news was the first thing he heard after coming home from a month long quest. He glanced around the room and saw some crying or sat down in disbelief. They never thought of Lucy as useless person. She would help the people around not physically but emotionally. She was always there to support them whenever their down. But now, She's gone. The thought of it just pains him.

Levy was crying in Gajeel's chest. Even Gajeel felt sorrow and it showed in his face. He just hugged Levy tightly to calm her down. Cana just drank and drank barrels of wine with tears. Erza was silently crying in a corner. Makarov was just locked in his room. Natsu knew it was all his fault. He wanted Lucy back. To see her bright smile. "I'LL LOOK FOR LUCY!." He was rampaging in the guild while crying. He can't get out of the guild due to the sea of tears Juvia shed and Lisanna who was hugging him from behind. "Natsu! Please stop!" He could hear Lisanna stop him but it didn't stop him. The only thing that stopped him is when he saw that Happy was crying but tried to stop him by blocking the door. On a corner Wendy was just silent. She never knew that Lucy felt that. No. She never knew that she was ignoring her precious nakama.

Lisanna, Who was comforting Natsu. Felt guilty. If she didn't say yes to Natsu this wouldn't all happened. And she knew that Fairy Tail would never be the same again.

* * *

The Twins went to their _uncle gray. _Who was waiting at the river near Lucy's house. When Gray saw the twins he waved at them that was telling them to go to him.

"Sorry about earlier uncle! I'm just really careless about things." Lucu said with a pouted face.

"It's all right." Gray chuckled while ruffling Lucu's hair. But wait, He just realized something. "Wait. It's only been six months. Normally it takes nine months for a baby to be born. And you two lalready look like three year olds!." Gray said loudly. Nacy just giggled.

"Well moms not normal.".

"She's a princess" Lucu added.

"I know she was a princess!. She was really rich!." Gray said with a really confused face. The twins just giggled and nodded at each other.

"Weeeellll.. Not like a princess like that!. She was a princess of the worlds!." They both said in unison.

Gray just looked at them with a strange face.


	3. Lucy's dead

First of all. I really don't know what the spelling of Wendy's cat. It's either Carla or Charle. But I'll do both :)

Once again. I'm really sorry for the wrong things here. And yes. I really like starting my stories with It's. If you've noticed :P

And it's short. O.O It was longer at word. :(

But yeah, =] I'll try to make it longer next time :D

Please review :) And help me make this story better :)

Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

It's been a month since Fairy Tail knew Lucy left. They were all still in grief. They all tried to look for Lucy but sadly they didn't find a single clue to where she was now. Gray and the Twins chatted at the corner of the bar. Mira just kept staring at Nacy. She knew that the girl is a complete replica of Lucy. But something was still bothering her. Nacy noticed that she was staring at her and she gave Mira a huge smile. Mira nearly dropped the glass but she just kept staring at the twins. Just then, Natsu came home from a job. "IS LUCY BACK?" He shouted. He was followed by Happy. "LUCY?" The blue cat shouted. Lisanna and Erza just sighed. Ever since they knew Lucy was gone, Natsu would always do this when entering the guild. Erza caught the eye of the twins and nodded at them they nodded at her back. _Well. At least Natsu welcomed the new guild members._ She thought. Back then when they learned that they had new members. Natsu suggested a party for welcoming them.

Everyone shook their heads and some frowned. "Don't wait for her Flamebrain." Gray said loudly. Natsu got angry and punched Gray. Gray punched back. It started another cold fight between the two.

"Roar of the fire dragon!."

"Ice make Shield!." And the fight went on. Everyone just looked at them without any expression.

But after a few seconds they heard Nacy shriek. This caught Gray's attention which gave a huge opening for Natsu to punch. Natsu gave a hard jab to Gray's face which threw him away. When Gray stood up, he ran towards the twins. "OI! YOU SCARED?" Natsu shouted. But Gray's eyes were on the twins. Natsu just kept shouting at Gray, It was all about how chicken he was or was he a real man for deserting a fight. Gray was about to shout at him back but he kept his cool. The only thing he told Natsu was this. "Buzz of." But with a menacing face that Gray gave had surprised Natsu. When he looked at the twins. He saw Nacy puking blood. He saw that her twin just looked at her with a worried face and never left her side.

"What's happening?." Gray questioned Lucu but he didn't know so he just gave Gray a blank stare. But Nacy slightly fainted, good thing Gray caught her. Lucu was just silent and just kept looking at his twin. "Linking magic…" She said weakly. "Fading." She coughed blood. Gray was shocked. He looked at Lucu.

"Does this mean?." Gray said sadly. Lucu nodded and started to cry.

"SHIT!." Gray just sat down in disbelief. The twins were crying. So was himself was crying. The guild looked at them with a worried face.

"O-oi!. Sorry for punching to hard." Natsu said playfully while his hand was placed on Gray's shoulder. Gray only glared at Natsu.

"YOU IDIOT!. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!." He shouted.

"THEN TELL US!. WE ALREADY LOST A PRECIOUS NAKAMA. WE DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER ONE!" Everyone was shocked when the calm and peaceful Mira was shouting and was really irritated.

"Lucy… She's **dead**"

Mira gasped. Natsu just stared in disbelief.

"Heh. Do-Don't joke like that Gray!. She'll come back. Lucy will come back." Natsu was almost like a crazy person when he said those things.

"STUPID!. Would I lie about that?. Even HER TWINS know it." Gray again shouted at Natsu.

The guild felt silent. And stared at the twins. They had their suspicions but never thought they were right. "T-then, I was right?. They are L-Lucy's C-Children." Mira said while holding her tears.

"It's only been six months! They already look like three year olds!." Lisanna shouted. They just looked at her. She knew she was afraid of the thought Natsu leaving her for these. _Children_.

Gray calmed down and sighed. He went to the twins who were still crying.

"Lucu, Nacy. Theres no point in hiding it right?." The twins looked at him. They nodded. Gray carried the twins and sat at the middle of the bar while he placed the twins on his lap. Everyone looked at him and murmured.

"Everyone. SHUT UP!. I'm already in a bad mood so don't make it worse." He eyed Natsu. For he was the most irritating person for Gray right now. "First of all. These Twins are indeed Lucy's Children. And I already guess some might know who the father is. Please do keep it from him. Let the children decide for that." Gray saw that the people who knew the truth nodded in agreement.

"The twins told me that they were born two months after Lucy left. Why?. How?. Bsically. Lucy's not normal sh-" Someone threw a fish at him when he said those words. He glared at Happy. Happy just trembled and hid behind Charle and Pantherlily's back.

"As I said she's not normal. She's a Princess of the worlds. The Heartfilla family was the peace maker of the worlds. They are considered the rulers. Well. There ar-" Gray was disturbed again when their Master stood up.

"enough Gray."

"You know this old man. Explain it to them. They'll be here soon." Makarov nodded. He looked at his children who had confused expressions. He knew they were eager to know more about what Gray told them.

"The Worlds each have their own representatives. For our world. I was chosen for this role. We held meetings to make peace and know each world. Basically there are 5 worlds. Our Magic world. Soul World. Football World. Alchemy World. And the Mafia World. Each was unique. Though, only the football world had no powers. But we could never beat them because of their cunning tactics. The So-"

A portal disturbed his explaining, Makarov knew that the other representatives were here to check on the Heartfillia twins and to confirm Lucy's death.


	4. Peacebringers

And here I am. Thinking about how I suck at introducing some main characters. So yeah sorry!.

Please do rate and enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Peacebringers**

* * *

"Cool" A white haired boy came out. He wore a black and yellow jacket. He had a white hair with a sweatband. He had red eyes. Gray remembered Lucy to describe a boy like him.

"SOUL!. We can't get thru!."."Oh!. Sorry Maka! Here Let me help." Soul helped Maka out of the portal. Maka came out. She was wearing a school uniform with a coat on top.

"This is so cool." She said then grinned at Makarov.

"Get your fucking ass out of the way Fucking pigtails." A devilish man with a gun came out. Maka frowned when she heard those words.

"HIRUMA-KUN. WHAT DID I TELL YOU?." A Very Beautiful Lady with auburn hair came out next. The man called Hiruma snickered. "Kekekeke. Like I Fucking care fucking manager." Hiruma said. The manager frowned she face Maka.

"Sorry maka-chan!. I'm deeply sorry for his actions!." The pretty manager said. Hiruma just eyed them.

"e-eeh! It's all right Mamori-nee! I'm just getting used to it." Maka smiled.

Everybody was surprised when a baby came out. He wore a small suit that looked very cute on him. He had a hat that matches his black suit. On his hat was a small animal. He walked towards Hiruma. "Oi. Shut up." The baby pointed his gun at Hiruma. Hiruma just grinned. "Kekeke. Getting violent so easily around me already fucking baby."

"Re-Reborn! Don't be so violent!." A boy with brown hair ran towards them. He seems to be clumsy because he tripped when he went out the portal. The baby called reborn faced the clumsy boy. "You're still a No Good Tsuna." Reborn snickered. Pointing the gun at Tsuna.

"E-EEEEK!" He screamed and avoided the violent baby's bullets.

As the portal nearly closed a large armor and a small blonde haired boy came out.

"Tell me Al. Why did I came here with idiots?."The boy said

"Oniiii-saaaaan! Don't be like that!." The big armor called Al protested. Gray thought that Al was just wearing a large armor just like Erza. But He Noticed No one was inside.

"I see You're all here." Makarov Said. He invited the _Guests_ to sit down.

Everyone in the guild was staring in front. The _Representatives_ was having a meeting in front of them. Gray was in the center with the twins. They were surrounded by the representatives. The representatives talked silently then nodded in agreement.

"Gray-kun. We would like to know what happened to Hime-san." Maka asked loudly so the whole guild could hear. The guild looked at the small group in front. Gray then told them about the two dreams Lucy had. And that she was coughing blood while no bothered to notice. Natsu felt he ate ice he was very guilty about not noticing how Lucy felt. He knew he wasn't the only one. The whole guild felt that way too.

"Before we Fucking tell them all about it. Better explain it to those fucking idiots who's watching right now." Hiruma said. Everyone just twitched by the curses he said. Makarov glanced at his beloved children who all looked confused. He decided to continue what was left behind earlier.

"Master. We would like to know about the representatives and all about Lucy." Erza took the courage to speak to represent her guild.

"Before I continue our group has a name. Peacebringers. Or PB for short. So as I was saying The Soul world. It consists of Meisters and weapons. The weapons there are not normal. They are people who can transform." Makarov knew Natsu was an idiot when it comes to understanding some hard explanations. But Natsu looked up to him and had the eyes who tell him to continue. "Meisters can't just pick their weapons on the road. They must know if their soul wavelength matches with their partner. That power makes them unique with the other worlds." Maka stood up.

"Why don't I demonstrate?." "Good idea." Makarov answered.

"Come on Soul." She looked at her partner. Soul stood up and held hands with Maka. He transformed into a scythe. Everyone just gasped. "Isn't that just transformation magic?." Mira asked. "Good question. The Big difference between this and that is that they can only transform into an item. And Transformation magic here can only be living things." Makarov answered.

"Well. There's a school called Shibusen. Our school. It teaches us how to control our power. Mostly 90% of the students in our school are in N.O.T or Normally Overcome Talent. This students just want to learn how to control their power to live a normal life. In our class E.A.T or Especially Advance Talent. We are trained to fight evil. And our goal while in school is to make our partners into a deathscythe. It is the most powerful weapon for our world. Right now theres only 8 of them including Soul here. That's all you need to know." Maka Smiled at them.

"Uh. Could you demonstrate your powers? Maka-san?" Wendy Asked Cutely. Maka couldn't resist her cuteness

Maka was spinning Soul around. It was as if she was like dancing a Graceful dance. It was so pretty to see them work together. The whole guild was fascinated. But then Maka stopped. She Stood. "Are you ready Soul?." "Soul Resonance!."They could see Soul turn into something big. A big scythe. "Kishin Hunt!." Maka Shouted. The attack headed to the door. It destroyed the door in seconds. "Ooooooh!" The guild clapped in awe. Maka Bowed. Then Soul and Maka returned to their seat.

"Do you all understand?." Makarov asked. "What's Soul resonance?." Someone said. "It's when the soul wavelengths of the meister and weapon syncs. This allows them to use a special technique."

"Well the Soul world was the most complicated one to explain so I decided to start with that. Next is The Mafia World. The Vongola Family is the most powerful family. In this family they have rings. Called vongola rings. These rings represent the current Boss and his Guardians. Each ring represents an attribute. And each attribute has a characteristics. The Sky, The one that colors and engulfs everything. And had the characteristics of Harmony. Sun , The one that illuminates the sky. It had Activation. Storm, The wind that fiercely whirls about. Disintegration. Cloud, The floating one that will never be caught. Propagation. Rain, The shower that washes away the pain. Tranquility. Mist, the illusion that cannot be captured. Construction. And Thunder, The lightning that strikes without mercy. Hardening." The guild all just nodded. "Guess that's all you need to know for their powers?." Makarov looked at Tsuna. "ah. Ahahaha. We have the Vongola Gears and Vongola boxes for our weapons. That's all." He said with his hands on the back part of his head.

"Then I'll move on. The last is the Alchemy world. Basically they kind of have the same powers as us. But they need to draw a transmutation circles before using magic. But they call it there alchemy. Alchemist are also considered as scientist as they go around the world and discover or study things. There a small number of people that can do alchemy with-" The so called big brother of the armor stood up.

"Kekeke,So this time it's fucking braids that'll demonstrate." Hiruma said teasingly. He had this scary smirk on his face

"SHORTY? Could a SHORTY DO THIS?." The boy clapped his hands and placed them on the wood. The wood turned into a small table.

"eeeh. Ed-kun sorry for Hiruma-kun's actions!. And no one said that you were short" Mamori said with a soft smile. Al just sighed. "Onii-san! You're really stupid."

"Ah. Ahaha. Yeah it's all right." Ed kind of blushed when he looked at Mamori. He returned to his sit. When Hiruma saw that Ed blushed. He shot a bullet on the top of the roof. Everyone was surprised with the loud bang. "HIRUMA-KUN!." Mamori looked at him and took his gun. Hiruma chuckled. "Ojii-san please do continue." Al said.

"Ah, yeah. As what you saw a while ago. Some alchemist can do alchemy without a transmutation circle. The only ones who can do this are the ones who saw the _truth_. So those are the things you need to learn." Makarov said.

"With all that fucking explained. Let's get to the fucking point. The fucking princess died." Hiruma said straightforward. The guild was just surprised. And with remorse in their hearts they just accepted the horrible truth. Within a few minutes of silence everyone can hear silent cries around the room . They just ignored the fact that Hiruma called her a _fucking princess_. They all thought about their beloved blond hair celestial mage. The girl who's smile can light up their world. They started to cry heavily. The guild could be heard with shrill cries.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!.**_

They saw Reborn and Hiruma shooting bullets. It made the room silent. They both had irritated faces but observant ones can see sadness in their eyes.

"What will fucking crying do?. Will it bring her back?. FUCKING NO!. Will she be happy when she sees this?. The best way to live with that Fucking Guilt you made is to live your life happily and do your Fucking Best at things. THAT. Will Fucking make her happy." Hiruma said wisely. He blew his bubble. _Pop!. _They knew he was right. It was the best way to make Lucy forgive them. Live their lives happily.

"You curse too much. If you're all asking how we knew what happened. Makarov already told us beforehand." Reborn talked. "Oi. Ice boy. Explain it now to them." Gray nodded.

"Well. We all know that Lucy died. It was because of her unused powers that were building inside of her. It went out of control. What the twins told me. Lucy decided to ignore it while she was taking care of the kids. Oh. Yeah. The Kids are now three years old. They were born two months after Lucy left. How?. Well. She had royal blood. So her pregnancy was a short period of time. Only two months. It goes the same with the growth of the children it will only take three weeks for them to grow into fully three year olds. After that period they will grow normally like us. After months. Lucy decided to make the twins join the guild. At first the twins refused because of their mother's condition. But still agreed when Lucy suggested putting link magic on Nacy to know what she was feeling every moment. This link magic was special. Nacy wasn't able to feel the pain but only knew that her mother was in pain. When the magic was fading. It only meant one thing. Lucy died." Gray explained it all grimly. The guilt was just silent as ever.

The PB and FairyTail accepted the fact that Lucy was gone. And just cried silently and prayed for her.


	5. A Death Anniversary Surprise

Why don't I try to update this every 2 days?. What do you think? XD

I'll only try though. :)

Usual. Sorry for some mistakes. And please do give a review :D

Let's make this story better okay?. =]

I also think the story has a fast pace. Do you think so?.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A Death Anniversary Surprise**

* * *

**Five Years Later. March 14.**

_Today is the fifth death anniversary of Lucy._ Natsu just sighed. He looked around the guild. Everyone wore black and decided not to go to a job due to the event that day. He missed Lucy. Her smile. Her pretty brown eyes. Her voice. He can't get over the fact that she was gone. Everyone went on and move on three years before but never forgot about this day. He and Lisanna broke up a year ago. Due to the fact that he can't get over Lucy. He believed in his heart that she was still alive and was hoping for her to come back.

"Uncle Natsu!. It's time to go!" Nacy looked at him. Somehow Natsu felt he needed to take care of the twins. _Maybe. It's because their still kids and they're Lucy's kids._ _That needed to be cared of._ He followed the others. Happy never left his side. The PB was complete with some other people coming from their world. He just ignored it. They decided that this year they would all go to Lucy's grave together. As they walked towards her grave. He saw Gray and the twins chatting.

"Uncle Gray!. You promise when we get back that we could do a mission alone!." Lucu had determination in his eyes.

"Yeah. yeah. Just don't blow stuff." Gray answered.

"Don't worry uncle!. I can take care of that." Nacy smiled at Gray.

"Makes me less worried. Good thing you have a responsible sister Lucu." Gray said teasingly.

"I can be responsible!."

"Tell me when?." Nacy pouted her lips.

"uuuhhh…" Lucu was thinking but frowned when he thought of nothing.

"Ha!. I clean up your dirt you know!." Nacy said proudly.

Gray just chuckled when the twins started another childish fight. Grayand Natsu wasn't fighting anymore since Lucy died. They just got cold vibes from each other and felt awkward between them. Gray stopped and looked around. "We're here be quiet you two.". The twins nodded and fell silent.

Lucy's grave was on a cliff that had the view of Magnolia. It was a very pretty scene. If Lucy was here she would be very happy to see this. The sun was setting down. And everyone made their prayers. Lucy's grave was already surrounded with flowers of different kinds. Daisys,Roses,Sunflowers and Dandelions. She really will be fascinated. A rainbow appeared above her grave. Everyone cried softly and once again prayed for Lucy.

* * *

After the PB went home thru the portal Ed made. Fairy Tail decided to get back to the guild. As they walked thru the city. A carriage went out of control. "PLEASE! Stop the carriage!" A man was running after it. Natsu and Gray didn't waste time they went after the carriage. It was downhill so it was hard to catch. Natsu smelled a familiar smell in front. He knew the person was going to be hit by the carriage if they didn't stop it. "Someone's down there!." Natsu shouted at his companion. Then Gray thought of something. "Ice Make wall!." Before the carriage hit the person an ice wall covered the whole pathway and the carriage got smashed. Natsu did a facepalm. "GRAY!. WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT A WHILE AGO?.". "Cause I forgot!." Gray was about to have a fight with Natsu but didn't continue because of the awkwardness they feel. Natsu started to smell the air. _That familiar scent_. **Vanilla scent**. _**Lucy's scent**__._

"Lucy?." Gray looked at him. Natsu started to walk towards the other side of the wall. Hoping that he was right. But what was he going to say?. As he was getting close. He heard the other members of the guild came right behind him. They all saw the surprised silhouette that the ice wall gave them. When Natsu burned down the wall. They all just gasped. Or Surprised. Or maybe Smiling. Or Crying. A blond girl who wore a pretty sleeveless dress was in front of them. The dress was color blue. It had ruffles at the bottom. She had her long blond hair in a bun. But had her bangs down. She was Beautiful. She had this Brown eyes. And they all knew who it was.

It was **Lucy**.

"Lu-Lucy!" Natsu hugged her. "LUCCCYYYYY!" Happy went next. Lucy gave them a confused expression. As if telling them _Who are you?._ "Lucy?. You don't remember us?" Erza asked her. Lucy just had a blank expression on her face. With her hand placed at her chest. Just then a man came from behind. He had blue hair and blue eyes. He wore a butler suit. He was a very handsome man. "Hime-san! Why did you run off lik-" The man looked in front. He was surprised. "Who are you?" Gray asked. "Are you all from Fairy Tail?." The man asked. He held Lucy in the hands. But Lucy again gave off a blank expression. Natsu was ready to attack any moment. "Yes!. Who are you?. Why do you know mom?." Lucu came in front and looked at him. He felt very protective for his precious mom."Lucu-san?. You grew big."."Just Who are you?." Makarov said with a frightful voice. He was really happy to know that her precious daughter was alive but got angry when a strange man was claiming to know her. "The name's Alpha. And I took care of Hime-san for five years.". They all look at him confused.

"You better tell us everything." Natsu told him with a menacing face.

* * *

Fairy Tail decided to continue the talk inside the guild since it was night time. Everyone's eyes were on Alpha. He was beside Lucy. Mira came out of the kitchen and went to the table where Lucy was. "Lucy!. Here, your favorites please eat!." She smiled. But Lucy just had a blank expression. Like she knew nothing of the world. Mira frowned. Levy came. "Lucy please eat". "Give up." Alpha told them. "Why? Why does mom give a blank expression!" Nacy shouted at him. She was really worried for her mom.

"Hime-san. Forgot about everything. If I mean everything. _Everything. _She even she forgot about herself. Even the way to talk. Her expressions. Everything. And She just woke up after her 5 years of slumber. I left her in the house to get some food. But when I came back she wasn't there that's when you all come in." Alpha explained. Nacy felt something different from Alpha. She just couldn't tell what that feeling was. And Alpha looked at her like he knew from a long time.

"What do you mean?. She was five years asleep?. We all thought she was _DEAD!_ And she was just sleeping?." Lisanna asked. She was getting angry. Her guild was in sorrow for years!. And the reason for their sorrow was only sleeping?.

"I know you all know what her condition was five years ago. But before her powers killed her. I removed her feathers." Nacy and Lucu stood up. Gray was surprised. Maybe they still hid something from him. "Yo-you did what?." Lucu asked he had a very surprised expression. "I removed her feathers from her wings.". "BUT!. That's the source of her powers and memories." Nacy said in disbelief. "I know. But that's the only way I could save her. When she slept for five years. Her body made enough power for her to wake up." Alpha answered. But they heard a knife fall down. Lucy's hand was bleeding. But she just looked at it as the droplets of blood were coming down. "Lu-Lucy!" Wendy immediately came to her and used her magic to heal her wound. "I-I'm really worried for Lucy." Wendy told them. "I wish I could see her smile again." She had a frown on her face. Everyone nodded in agreement.

But a portal popped up and the PBs once again came. One by one they went out of the portal. "Hi-Hime-saaaaan!" Mamori was the first one to hug Lucy. But as the representatives looked at her they knew something was wrong. Her eyes had nothing but a blank stare. "She had her fucking feathers taken out?." Hiruma asked harshly. "Yeah, By that man over there named Alpha" Gray answered pointing at Alpha. _How did Hiruma knew?_. Gray thought. _Maybe because of his connections?._

Hiruma just gave a surprised expression. The people who know him well were curious. _What could surprise the devil himself?._ Hiruma just looked at Alpha. "D-Do you know something Hiruma-san?." Tsuna asked sheepishly he was afraid of the devilish man who was like Reborn. "Kekeke, Don't underestimate my sources. But if that fucking butler doesn't want the truth to be out then I will be keeping my fucking mouth shut." Mamori was very surprised with his words.

"Heh. That's Hiruma-sama for you." Alpha smiled. "But I can't be fucking trusted. And the fucking baby knows it too." Hiruma smirked. Reborn was on his shoulders smirking too. Both of them giving an evil aura that made Alpha tremble.

"If her feathers were taken out. Can't we just find them and bring it back?." Ed stated a theory.

"Yes that's very possible. In fact that's the only way to regain her memories and powers."

"Then!. Let's find Lucy's Feathers!" Natsu said stood up and was prepared to leave the guild. He was already fired up!.

"It's not that easy." Reborn told him. "It is possible that some of her feathers are not here but in another world."

Lucy stood up. Everyone looked at her. Her eyes turned into a different color. They were pure black. She was walking towards the door. "LUCY! Where are you going?." Gray asked. "Feather…" She said it so quietly that some can't hear it. But they were all happy to know Lucy can still talk even a little. But she went outside. Gray went after her. "She found one of feathers." Alpha announced. Those who were close to Lucy were curious or worried and started following her outside.


	6. Start of the Hunt

I wanted to clarify things first. :)

1.) Some parts of the story is from Tsubasa Chronicles. And I also got the idea from it. Hmmm... I'm thinking about changing the crossover. I'll be posting this in Eyeshield 21?. :P

2.) If you don't see your favorite character I'm sorry for that. Because this story got a huge cast. Due to a 5 anime crossover!.

3.) I just wanted to add this. XD I love HiruMamo. Especially Hiruma. (They're from Eyeshield 21). I added this because I think you'll see a lot from them. But not too much. Since this is a story about Lucy and Natsu :)

Yeah. XD I do hope you enjoy this story. :)

Since from this chapter. The story will truly begin :D.

Please do give reviews. And sorry again if there are wrong things here. XD

P.S. I posted the names of the characters who'll surely be at the story doing something major or minor things =]

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Start of the Hunt**

* * *

Lucy was standing in front of Karen's grave. She just stared at it. Then she looked around finding her feather. She saw the feather in the middle of the waterfall. She was walking towards it ignoring the cliff before her. Before she fell down, Loke came to stop her. He held Lucy in the arms and pulled her away from the cliff. When he looked at Lucy. He found her fast asleep. Loke sighed.

"Good thing I came to help. We can't afford to let Fairy Tail be sad again right?. And glad to know your awake Hime-san" He caressed Lucy's hair and smiled softly.

"LUCY!" Gray came running towards them. "What happened?." "She was walking towards the cliff." Loke answered.

"Wait, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THIS FIVE YEARS?." Gray Shouted at him. Loke just laughed. " We spirits watched over her you know!.".

"LLLLUUUCCCCYYY!" Natsu and the rest came next. Wendy and Mira checked on Lucy. "She fainted.".

"She drained her powers for today. Her stamina's not back yet due to her feathers still missing." Alpha answered.

"Where is her feather?." Ed questioned.

"I think I saw it in the center of the waterfall." Loke answered. He pointed at the center. There was something gleaming.

"But wasn't this the place where your former owner was buried?." Nacy asked him cutely.

"You must be Nacy. Hi!. Well Yes." Loke smiled.

"That aside how do we get her feather?." Maka said.

"I can use my alchemy to make a pathway. But I don't think I can get past thru that waterfall. My automail would definitely rust. Winry will kill me" Ed shivered the thought.

"Juvia can walk past that. Juvia herself is one with water." Juvia suggested.

"I'll go with you Auntie Juvia" Nacy said. Everyone agreed.

Ed made a long path for Juvia and Nacy. When Juvia and Nacy was already close to the waterfall. Juvia made a ball of water to protect both of them. After a few seconds they were already lost in sight. Everyone waited patiently for the both of them.

It was already midnight and they were still not back yet. "What's taking them so long?." Natsu was really impatient. He wanted Lucy to remember him. "Oi Loke. Whose powers did you use to get here?. Wouldn't Lucy's powers be all dried up because you're here?." Erza asked him. "Don't worry about that. I used my powers to get here. The Spirit king also asked me to come here to check on Lucy. All of the other spirits are worried about her when they heard she woke up." Loke answered. "Does that mean you all know that was happening?." Natsu asked. "Yes. We would just wait for her to wake up." Loke answered sadly. Just then Lucy woke up. "Lucy?. You all right?.". But she just stared at waterfall. Just then, Juvia and Nacy came back. "Finally!" Natsu stood up to greet them. "How was it?.".

"We found 5 feathers inside the waterfall." Juvia answered. She showed them Lucy's feathers. Her feathers doesn't look alike. They had their own different shapes. The first feather was small. It was colored pink with a slight blond on the tip. The other was colored flesh with a small blue Fairy Tail mark on the right side and had a slight black color on the tip. The third and fourth one looked identical though that other had a blond color on the tip and the other had a pink one. The last feather had an eyes of a dog and had a shade of blue on the tip.

"They have different appearances." Erza was curious.

"Well please let me explain. Mom's feathers are her memories of each one of us. For example. The second feather totally represents uncle Gray see. It's when he strips. It's his body flesh and his mark on his right side." Lucu explained. He was pointing at the feather which was beside the pink one. Gray blushed because the kids saw him strip a couple of times.

"With that explained I want to add this. Each feather has a memory of the times mom spent with them. For only one person though." Nacy finished. Alpha just nodded in agreement

"Oh, Then that means. The second one is Gray. The third and fourth are for the twins I think. Hmmm. I guess the first one would be Lucy's childhood since its small. Who's the fifth one?." Mira thought loudly

"That one is me." Alpha answered her question. "Oh." _Why would it have a dog's eyes?._

"Well. How do we put back her feathers to her wings?." Erza asked.

"Just hand mom the feathers and her body will know._" _ Lucu answered.

"What are we waiting for?. Let's give it back to her!." Natsu was excited even though he knew Lucy wouldn't remember him. But at least she would remember someone.

Juvia was walking towards Lucy. Lucy stared at her. Juvia held out the feathers. Lucy's feathers flew to Lucy's hands. She accepted them then hugged them. And it all vanished. She once again fainted. Natsu caught her. "Well, I need to go back." Loke vanished. "Natsu! Bring Lucy home Okay?." Mira suggested. Natsu blushed but everyone nodded. "We'll have a talk with Makarov." Reborn announced and the PB walked back towards the guild. "We'll see you tomorrow Natsu! Take care of Lucy!." Levy shouted. As the others went home, Gray the twins and Natsu with Lucy was left.

"Bring her home. I'm taking care of the kids you know. And maybe. I've already forgave you for forgetting about Lucy. From now on. Take care of her alright?." Gray told Natsu. "But I though you love Lucy?." He was pained inside when he asked Gray about this. "She just loves me as a brother. And besides I think I've fallen for someone else. Well, we need to go home now. The kids are really sleepy." Gray and the twins started to walk home.

Natsu looked at Lucy and blushed again. _She's still cute when she's asleep. _Natsu gave Lucy a piggyback ride home. Someone was inside Lucy's apartment. _Maybe somebody lives there now. _With that a problem was stated where will he take Lucy?. There was only one answer. His house. He blushed again. When they were inside his home Natsu placed Lucy at his bed. _Happy's probably at Fairy Hills with Charle. _Natsu looked at Lucy's sleeping face. It was peaceful.

* * *

The next day. Natsu waited for Lucy to wake up. When she woke up. She stared at Natsu. "Uh. Lucy?. Please don't be afraid. I'm here to help.". She was surprised at first and was just silent. Natsu understood this. She didn't know him and she was still confused with things. But after eating she started to talk to him. "Thank you" She said with a smile. Natsu blushed. "Let's go to the guild?." Lucy nodded. They started their short adventure towards the guild. Natsu felt awkward while walking but Lucy was happy while she looked around. People would just look at them because of Lucy. They all heard the news that Lucy was dead. But they were surprised to see her standing in front of them. When they got to the guild everyone was waiting for them.

"LUCCCCYYYYYYYYYYY!" Happy was the first one to hug Lucy. Lucy was still confused. But this time she looked happy and patted the cat on the head. Happy started to cry. He missed the warmth of his special friend. Nacy and Lucu came next to greet her. "Mom!." They grinned. "Nacy and Lucu?. You grew so big." She smiled at them. Both were happy to find out their mom to remember them. They led Lucy to the bar. Gray was at the bar eating. "Hey Lucy!. Remember me?.". Lucy stared at Gray for a few seconds. "Gray!. Haha! Glad to see you!. Thank You for taking care of the kids!." Gray grinned. Natsu was confused. "What's confusing you Natsu?." Happy asked him.

"Well. If Lucy remembers them. Wouldn't Lucy remember us as well?. Or the happenings from the past?."

"Natsu-sama please let me explain." Alpha was already beside him. "Hime-san's memories of them are still incomplete. She would just remember their names and faces and the times she spent alone with them. But other events that involved you or anyone else's presence are still forgotten. For example. The event five years ago. She would forget about that because everyone was involved. But she would remember Gray-sama comforting her for an unknown reason. For her to remember events like that she would need to regain her memories of everyone back. And Hime-san's memories of words and emotions came back when she got her memories of childhood." Alpha explained. "Ooooh." Natsu slightly understood. "Then that means she remembers you and the kids?.". Erza asked. She was eavesdropping at them. "Yes and no. She'll remember raising the kids. But she won't know me like that. Because I only took care of her while she was asleep." Alpha answered. But there was something he was still hiding. But Erza respected him and decided to ignore it.

"Enough of the fucking explanations. Here's the plan. We would travel the worlds to find the fucking princess's feathers." Hiruma said loudly.

"But only for those who will want to come with us." Mamori added.

"This plan is all ready proven by Makarov-san. We talked to him yesterday." Tsuna added again

"Of course we will come!." Natsu shouted. Erza agreed with him. "Then we'll list the names of those who will come. And there are others from our world or the other worlds who will come with us." Mamori told them as she listed down the names. "Still a fucking organizing freak, Kekeke." Hiruma teased Mamori. But Mamori just ignored him. After a few minutes Mamori showed Erza the list. Because she knew Erza was the most responsible one out of them all.

**Magic World**

Natsu Dragneel

Happy

Gray Fullbuster

Nacy and Lucu Heartfilia

Erza Scarlet

Levy McGarden

Gajeel Redfox

Wendy Marvell

Carla

Juvia Lockser

**Soul World**

Soul Evans

Maka Albarn

Black Star

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

Deathe The Kid

Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson

**Alchemy World**

Edward and Alphonse Elric

Winry Rockbell

**Mafia World**

Tsuna Sawada

Reborn

Gokudera Hayato

Yamamoto Takeshi

Ryohei and Kyoko Sasagawa

Hibari Kyoya

Lambo and I-pin

Haru Miura

Chrome Dokuro

Rokudo Mukuro

**Football World**

Hiruma Youichi

Mamori Anezaki

Sena Kobayakawa

Gen Takekura

Kurita Ryokan

Raimon Taro

Natsushiko and Suzuna Taki

Jumonji Kazuki

Kumusubi Daikichi

Kuroki Koji

Shouzuo Tagano

Manabu Yukimitsu

Erza was surprised by the number of people coming. But cannot object because she felt for the very for time that she had no right to. "There are many others who we don't know.". Mamori nodded "you'll meet them. They are all very nice people. And we'll be leaving tonight."

"Oi!. For those who are coming with us please pack your things! We are leaving tonight!." Erza announced.

Wendy and the kids already went home to pack their things. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu was very excited to regain Lucy's memories. "Natsuuu! We need to pack up our things." Happy told him. "Oh. Right!. We'll be right back!" Natsu and Happy left the guild. Lucy was sitting at the bar and she looked around. Mira and the others who weren't coming startedtalking to her. They all introduced themselves to her. She smiled at them.

"I'm glad Lucy's smiling." Erza was talking to Gray. "Yeah."

"Why aren't you packing your things?." She asked.

"The Kids will pack mine with them. What about Lucy?. And why won't master be with us?." Gray had a confused look on his face.

"Lucy will be coming with us. Loke and Alpha agreed that they'll be the ones to take care of Lucy's things. As to why the Master won't be coming with us. He's the one in charge here. And the people here need his guidance. That is also why Mira and the others can't leave. They have important work here. Maybe that's also the reason other people won't come with us. And besides. We already have too many with us." Erza told him.

Gray nodded. He just hoped that after all this everything will be the way it used to be.


	7. Getting to know the Group

I'll remove the crossover for a while. Thinking where to put it. XD

And!. Since I updated this many times this week. I think I won't be updating this for next week. Because of schoolwork. And me trying to join our school's art club :D (Wish me luck? =])

Yeah so again. Sorry if there are mistakes.

Please do enjoy and give a review. =)

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Getting to know the Group**

* * *

It was night time. Time for them to leave.

Everyone from Fairy Tail was gathered up inside the guild giving the group support. Gray already explained to Lucy what was happening. Erza was checking if someone was missing. "We're complete!." Erza told Makarov. "Let's just wait for them to come." Makarov answered. After a few minutes of waiting a portal opened up. The representatives came out. "We're here" Reborn announced. "Yo!" Lucu answered back. "Wait, Maka and the others are not here?." Erza asked. "Well, we would go to their world first." Mamori answered.

"Let's get going then?." Ed and Al already opened a portal. This portal was larger than the other portals they made. "There will be time for introductions later." Ed told them.

The PB already entered the portal. The first to enter the portal was the twins with Wendy. Followed by Carla and Happy. Then by Levy and Gajeel. Gray raised a hand to say _see you all later_. Juvia was at his side. Erza followed them.

"See you all later!. We promise to bring Lucy back with her memories." Natsu waved. He let Lucy and Alpha go on first. Then He followed.

The guild fell silent for a few minutes. Wishing them luck. And praying for them to come back with a smile.

"I wish you all the good luck, My children" Makarov said in his silent prayer.

* * *

Natsu woke up first. He looked around. They were in a dessert but in front of them was a city. He saw everyone lying on the floor. "You're already awake fucking lizard." Hiruma and Ed were behind him. "Oi. Could you not curse?." Ed asked. "Fucking no." Hiruma answered. "Where are we?." Natsu asked."At the Soul world." Ed was helping Tsuna to get up. "Ow. My head hurts." Tsuna stood up with his hand scratching the back part of his head. "Have you come here before and When did this people come here?." Natsu asked again he looked at the people who were lying on the sand. "No, this is my first time here. The meetings were always held at Hime-san's house. And they all came her first for a few minutes. That's why they're still sleeping" Tsuna answered. But before Natsu can ask again they heard the others waking up groaning in pain. Hiruma fired his gun. "Oi!. Fucking chibis stand up and fucking introduced yourselves to the kekeke, _guests_" Hiruma gave of a creepy smile.

The boys who wore a uniform lined up. Their pants and shoes were colored black. They had a white polo and a light green blazer. The boy who looked like Tsuna talked first "I'm Sena." He smiled sheepishly. Mamori fixed his uniform for him. Then a boy who looked like a monkey came next. "They call me Monta." He did his signature MAX pose. Then a cheerful big man who was round was next. "Call me Kurita!." He was shaking his hands with Natsu and Gray. Both men just smiled at him. Behind him was like a smaller version of him though this one has spiky hair and a red nose. "Hmh! Kumosubi!". Then an old looking man was next to Kurita. "Musashi." He was cleaning his ear with his pinky. "Yukimitsu" A boy who was really skinny smiled at them. "Jumonji.""Kuroki""Togano" The three of them were like brothers. Wendy giggled when they said they're names. "Nice to meet you all!." Wendy smiled. "Impossibleeee!" They heard someone say. They nearly forgot about someone "Ahehe! Yaaah! I'm Suzuna and that's my stupid brother you can call him Taki!" Suzuna wore skates. She pointed at the man who was spinning around with one leg upward. Did he know how to dance ballet?. Because of that flexibility it's not impossible.

"Ahahaha! What a cute Cat!." A boy who had black hair was patting Happy. "Aye!". "Ahahaha! You can talk! Then I'm Yamamoto!. Please to meet you!.""Aye!. I'm Happy". Happy answered Him. "U.F.O! FINALLLY! Heeey! I'm Gokudera!. Could you tell me stories about outer space?." Gokudera has sparks in his eyes. Happy smiled an evil grin. And he told fake stories to the poor Gokudera. Two girls laughed and came to them. "I'm Kyoko" She had orange hair. "And I'm Haru! Please to meet you" The brunette said. "Hi!."Levy greeted. "Well. That's my brother,Ryohei, The one yelling" Kyoko giggled while pointing at the crazy white hair dude that helped anyone. "And the one who's far from us is Hibari. He hates people." Haru told them. Hibari was very far away from them. Nobody can see him clearly but they saw him sitting at a rock. They pulled a violet haired girl next. "C-chrome". Then she pointed to a man who looks like a male version of her "M-Mukuro-sama". _ What weird people. _ Carla thought. Then two children ran towards Nacy and Lucu. "I'm Lambo! Nyahahaha!" A kid who looked like a cow said. "I'm i-pin I'll be in your care!." A cute little girl with a small braid spoke to them next. Nacy and Lucu seemed to like them both.

Then a girl who looked a lot like Lucy came next. "I'm Winry, Nice to meet you!." "Hi!" Erza greeted. Everyone got to know each other well. _They don't seem to be bad._ Gajeel thought. He was the most observant of them all. He wanted to make sure no one would betray them or hurt his most important person. Because that was the only reason why he came with them. It was all because of her. He glanced at Levy to check if she was okay. She was talking with Kyoko,Haru, and Winry.

Lucy was still asleep while the introductions happened. After a while of happy chatting. They heard a motorcycle. It was Soul and Maka. They saw a skateboard next to them. And a ninja right behind them. "There's no symmetry!" The boy who had three half lines on his hair said. He saw everyone not in balance or was not in lowest to highest form. The girls laughed. "Oh!. That's Kid. The balance freak. This is my older sister Liz. And I'm Patty! Nice to meet you!.". A very cute girl was nice enough to introduce their selves. "Hello" Wendy answered. "I'm Blackstar! One day I'll surpass God!. Bwahahaha!" Blackstar shouted. Natsu's eyes became big. "A REAL NINJA!" He pointed at Blackstar who was being an idiot around. Poking people in their face. "Ahaha! Ye-yeah! Please forgive him for his rude actions!. I'm Tsubaki by the way." A very pretty tall lady was bowing in forgives for Blackstar's action.

**Bang!.Bang!.Bang.!**

Reborn and Hiruma fired their guns. Sena and Tsuna sweatdropped. _It's a bad combination._ They both thought.

"That's enough for the fucking introductions. It's getting late and the fucking princess is still asleep. We need to find a place to sleep while we're here in this world." Hiruma announced. Reborn was at his shoulder.

"Well for that. Lord Death agreed for all of you to sleep on our dorms." Maka said.

"With that settled let's all fucking move in." Everyone already got their things and walked towards the town. Even though it was a mile away. Natsu once again gave Lucy a piggyback ride. Levy,Kyoko,Haru and Winry giggled at the sight. Erza just nodded.

When they got to the city. They were fascinated by the place. Though the place had few people outside. They knew it was because it was already late at night. They saw a large building it was like a hotel. At its back you can see Shibusen. It was a building with a crazy architecture. You can see even from afar that it was like a large castle. It had three skulls in front. And it had candles on its side. And before you can get into the school you must climb the 1000 steps. They didn't even notice that Kid,Blackstar,Tsubaki,Patty, and Liz told their goodbyes to them

Inside the building which was the dorm. Was full of students from Shibusen. The students would smile at them and they would smile back. They rode the elevator to get to their floor. When they got out they first saw a lobby. It was like a small living room and there was a room which had no door. It was the dining room. They all felt like home. "Lord Death wanted all of you to feel comfortable. So he gave you this floor. We're on the top of this floor. Our room number is 5. And BlackStar and Tsunabaki lives in a different house. Lastly Kid has his own mansion. Please do visit us if you want something." Maka told them she waved goodbye to them. "It's not cool to destroy things". Soul reminded them before the elevator closed. They saw 11 doors. It was to their rooms. They wanted to know who their roommates was because they were not the ones who will decide. It will be Hirma and Reborn. The rooms can consist up to 4 or 6 people. Hiruma gave a paper to Mamori.

**Fucking Room Assignments. **

Room 1 – Fucking blondie, orange, brunette, pineapple woman, egghead and skates.

Room 2 – Fucking chibi, octopus, lawn head, chibi look alike, cow and monkey.

Room 3 – Ha-Ha Brothers, Fucking baldy, shitty beard and fatty jr.

Room 4 – Fucking fatty, old man, butler and baby

Room 5 – Hiruma and Fucking manager

Room 6 – Fucking pineapple man, laughing freak, disciplinary freak

Room 7 – Fucking nail face and book weirdo

Room 8 – Fucking Water Emo and Ice Pervert

Room 9 – Fucking talking cats, Monster and Child Wonder

Room 10 – Fucking Failure Brothers

Room 11 – Fucking Princess, Lizard and Twins

Mamori frowned when she read it. She got mad at the nicknames. How was she suppose to let them see this?. But before Mamori could complain Reborn gave her another paper.

**Room Assignments ( Clean and Translated)**

Room 1 – Winry,Kyoko,Haru,Chrome,I-pin and Suzuna

Room 2-Sena,Gokudera,Ryohei,Tsuna,Lambo and Monta

Room 3-Jumonji,Togano, and Kuroki,Yukimitsu,Taki and Kumosubi

Room 4-Kurita,Musashi,Alpha and Reborn

Room 5- Hiruma and Mamori

Room 6 –Mukuro,Yamamoto and Hibari

Room 7- Gajeel and Levy

Room 8-Juvia and Gray

Room 9-Erza,Wendy,Happy,Carla

Room 10-Ed and Al

Room 11-Natsu,Lucy,Nacy And Lucu

Mamori smiled. She immediately announced it to everyone who was nearly sleeping everywhere.

Sena's P.O.V (About the rooms)

Mamori-neesan is with Hiruma-san?. They are definitely hiding something. But I'm afraid to ask because of Hiruma-san. He might kill me. I guess I should be happy with my roommates. Since I'm with Tsuna and Monta.

He shivered. Tsuna looked at him.

Tsuna's P.O.V (About the rooms)

EEEEEK! Hibari-san is with Mukuro-san!. This bad. What is Reborn thinking?. And he left Yamamoto-kun alone there!. Poor Yamamoto-kun! I wish he's going to be okay.

Tsuna just felt silent. He and Sena looked at each other. They just nodded. Without verbal actions. They knew they had no rights to talk about this. Because their demonic tutors might give them harsh punishments.

Natsu's P.O.V(About the rooms)

Wait. Woah! I'm with Lucy?. *blushes* Well. Guess. Uhm. AAAAAAH!

Natsu was fidgeting at his place. Stealing glances at Lucy.

Normal P.O.V

Everyone was shocked but happy at the room assignments. Juvia was daydreaming once again. She had her nosebleed unstoppable. Gajeel and Levy was just silent. Natsu was blushing madly. "Oi. Flamebrain BWAHAHA! You look like a tomato!" Gray teased him. "WE'RE EXTREMELY HAPPY WITH THIS ROOM ASSIGNMENT!." Ryohei shouted. "Let's get along well MAX!." Everyone was laughing. Lucy was looking around. Even though she was happy to be with them she still doesn't remember them. This made her sad.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?." Levy came by her side and asked.

"Well, All I know are your names. I want to remember the other time we have been like this." Levy smiled at her. "Don't worry Lucy! You'll remember them when you gather your feathers back again!" Lucy smiled at her Levy brighten her mood.

"HIRUMA-KUN! WOULD YOU PLEASE PUT YOUR GUNS AWAY?." Mamori shouted at him. "Fucking make me. KEKEKEKE" Hiruma fired his guns. Good thing Mamori saw a broom beside her. And blocked the bullets. "WOULD YOU PLEASE?." Mamori took Hiruma's gun away.

On the other side. Winry and Ed were arguing. "Ed!. Please take care of your automail!.". "I am taking care of my automail!" Ed answered. "WHY DOES IT HAVE A RUST HERE?." Winry pointed at the bottom part of his left foot. Then started to shout at each other again.

Mukuro and Hibari seems to be fighting outside settling their battle. The kids are playing tag. It was really noisy. "Geeeez!. What a noise." Erza complained to Reborn. Reborn was drinking his tea. "Get use to it. You'll be with them for a long time." Erza took a look at the time. It was already morning. "Oi!" No one heard her. "OOOI!" Once again everyone ignored her. This irritated Erza.

"QUIEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Everyone stopped. Looked at Erza. Fairy Tail knew Erza was pissed. So they were trembling. "IT'S ALREADY MORNING. IF WE'RE GOING TO LOOK FOR LUCY'S FEATHERS YOU ALL NEED TO REST. AND AREN'T YOU ALL SUPPOSE TO BE SLEEPY?. SLEEP. RIGHT. NOW." Everyone was leaving the lobby and went to their respective rooms.

"Kekekeke, Fucking armors got a huge authority.".Hiruma looked at Reborn. "We'll all get along well" Reborn smirked and got to his room.

* * *

The next day. The girls got up early to make breakfast. One by one the boys got out of their rooms. Nacy and Lucu were skipping when they entered the dining room. "Good Morninnng!" Everyone greeted them. But they had this blushing faces. Gray noticed. "Oi!. Why do you have that faces?.". "N-N-N-N-N". But Nacy covers Lucu's mouth. "N-Nothi-ng! Aha-aha-ahahahaha! W-What's f-for breakfa-fast?." Nacy asked nervously. Levy just looked at them but gave them food. Natsu came in Next. Everyone noticed he was blushing too. He was really like tomato. "P-plate please" Natsu smiled. He then ate silently. Which was odd for his destructive personality. Lucy came in next. And greeted everyone. The room was already crowded so the only place free was on Natsu's side. Lucy blushed but she sat right next to him. They both blushed heavily. The twins just giggled. Hiruma noticed this and gave an evil smile. Other girls giggled. The other boys were confused they couldn't understand things like that. "They liiiiiiike each other~" Happy rolled his tongue. He was flying above the pair. "But what happened Natsuuuu?" The curious cat asked. Natsu remembered what happened a while ago.

_The four of them knew they were late for breakfast. So they bathe immediately and dressed fast. Lucy was carrying her bag. "Lucy! Let me help you!." Natsu offered. "N-no! It's alright Natsu!" Lucy answered. But Natsu already got her bag. As they were walking towards the cabinet. Lucy tripped. Natsu noticed so he looked back. But Lucy caught his arm and they stumbled down. They're lips touch. Both of them blushed. They sat immediately. But Natsu couldn't resist. He kissed Lucy on the cheeks. The twins saw this and giggled. "A fr-friendly kiss!" _

"Nothing!" Natsu decided to hide what happened. They heard the elevator open. Maka and Soul came into the dining room.

"So hey guys!. We don't have classes today. Let's look for Hime-san's feathers?." Maka asked

"We'll split up." Reborn told them

"Fucking Manager and Me we'll pair up." Hiruma announced.

"Onii-san and Winry-nee and me!" Al said with a jolly voice.

"It's all up to you." Reborn looked at Tsuna. "Th-Then. Me and Sena." They both smile sheepishly. Everyone got their groups or partners. Then they all went outside to find one of Lucy's feathers.

* * *

P. chaptesr are getting much longer and longer. XD =]


	8. The Park Where They All Met

So yeah. Sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed. Since I've got this HUUUGGGE! problem.

I was pickpocketed while going home from school. And all of my money was in my wallet :(

So I'm sorry again if there are some mistakes. Since my mind is full of thoughts about my wallet :(

Please do enjoy and give a review.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The park where they all met**

* * *

-Sena & Tsuna-

The boys really do look alike. Though Sena's hair was a bit darker than Tsuna's light brown hair. And Tsuna's eyes gave more of a softer look than Sena's calm eyes. The boys looked around the town nervously. Both were cautious because of their tutors/captain. They may attack or surprise them any moment.

People would just look at them. And they all thought the boys were twins. Both were really shy to ask questions. Because people would smile at them and tell them how cute they are. Both of them felt really tired walking around the town. Tsuna tried to talk to Sena to make their exhaustion be a little more unnoticeable

"Hey,… Sena-kun. Don't you think we really look alike?." Tsuna smiled at him.

"We-well. Now that you say it." He stopped and looked at Tsuna. They stared at each other for a while. Then they both laughed.

"And we both have the same personality. We're like peas In a pod!." Sena was really happy thinking about this. He wasn't alone. He knew there was someone like him who was treated like a servant. But when things get tough. Everyone relied on both of them because of their determination to bring happiness to everyone around them.

"And, we both have demonic tutors.." They both shivered. They found a bench on the side and decided to take a break and sat down.

"B-but I think Reborn-san's more gentler than Hiruma-san"

"I-I don't think so!. He always tries to get me killed." Tsuna complained.

"But in the end it always brings the best out of you. Gokudera-san told me stories about your adventures. And I think you're cool." Sena smiled. Tsuna was embarrassed

"N-no!. I think your cool too!. I heard you always make your team win."

"That's not me. Hiruma-san would always come up with his trick plays." Sena sighed.

"Well, Hiruma-san is demonic and smart like Reborn. And I saw your training once. He would fire his guns at you all. Good thing no one gets killed. Hahaha." Tsuna's hand was scratching the back part of his head.

"I always think about that. He would fire his guns but no would get hit." Sena gave a confused look.

"That's better you know. Better than getting hit in the head and get into hyper dying will mode. And when everything's over you'll find yourself embarrassed."

"I guess your training is harder than mine." Sena frowned. He was worried about Tsuna.

"Oh no, I think we both have a hard time. I heard about the Death March you've been through. That was really hard." They both became silent. Thinking about their trainings or the time they almost got killed.

"Hahaha!. I guess we both really have a hard life!." Sena tried to cheer the mood up.

"Hahaha!. Well, let's get back to finding Hime-san's feathers?."Tsuna suggested.

"Yeah, let's go. I don't want to go home without any feather in our hands." They both once again shivered at the thought of the punishments that their tutor/captain would give them.

They walked once again around the city. But this time with a cheerful aura. Little did they know they were being followed.

* * *

-Gokudera,Yamamoto,Ryohei,Monta and The Three Ha-Ha Brothers-

"Why am I with this IDIOTS?." Gokudera was really irritated at the moment.

*Flashback*

_Their group was walking around when they saw a baseball game at the park. Monta suggested that they should rest for a while. Yamamoto agreed. Then both of them went to the baseball game. Yamamoto immediately threw a ball in the air. Without thinking Monta immediately caught the ball._

"_Catch MAX!." With his signature pose._

"_Nice!." Yamamoto praised him._

"_WOULD LIKE TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB?." Ryohei shouted._

_Togano and Kuroki sat at a tree. Both of them reading a manga. Jumonji was beside them looking around. The three of them decided not to ditch their group. Because Hiruma was blackmailing them with their embarrassing picture. Gokudera just watched the three sports head play baseball. But when Monta was eyeing the ball. He didn't see what was In front of him. A small girl and small boy was playing tag. It was already too late when Monta noticed. Both Monta and the small boy stumbled down._

"_Sorry!. I didn't see you there!."_

"_Gotta stay calm… Nyahahaha! Lambo will forgive monkey face this time!." It took a few minutes for Monta to recognize who the kids were. It was Lambo and I-pin. Lambo was already standing up and was running around._

"_Oh, Lambo!. You're here!." Yamamoto came to them to check if both were fine. He helped Monta to stand up._

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MONKEY FAAAACCEEE?." Monta shouted. Lambo was surprised. He was scared when he saw the angry face of Monta. Monta's face was covered with dirt and grass which made it more scarier._

"_Mo-MONSTERRRR!." Lambo started to throw grenades everywhere. "LAMBO!. Don't throw grenades!." I-pin scolded him. But it was not affective. Monta was running around to avoid the grenades. Ryohei was punching it. And Yamamoto tried to calm Lambo. But things got out of hand. Grenades landed everywhere. When the grenades exploded it caused a huge commotion. People were running around. Then a grenade almost hit three innocent people walking around. But good thing the impulse of the small boy was fast he immediately protected himself and his companions. He made a wall to cover them. Gokudera was surprise to see Winry,Ed and Al at the park. The three of them went to Gokudera._

"_What the heck is going on?." Ed complained._

"_Ahahaha. Sorry about that!. Lambo's on a rampage you see." Yamamoto answered him._

"_Awww, Give him this." Winry gave Lambo a lollipop. And then he immediately stopped crying._

"_Nyahahahaha!. Lambo-san is innocent!." _

"_WHAT?. YOU ALMOST BLEW US UP!." Ed shouted._

"_YOU DESTROYED THE PARK."Gokudera shouted too._

_Lambo took a look around. He's face was expressionless when he saw the surroundings destroyed. "Lambo-san didn't do that." He just continued on eating the Lollipop. "Why you little!." Ed was about to hit Lambo but he was stopped by Al. "Onii-san!. He's just a kid. Forgive him.". "YOU ARE EXTREMELY VIOLENT!." Ryohei was angry at Ed for being so violent on a small __**harmless**__ child. "LET'S FIGHT THEN!." Ed suggested. Ryohei didn't back down. He immediately punched Ed. "MAXIMUM CANON!." But Ed covered himself with a wall. _

*end of flashback*

Gokudera was really irritated. The surroundings was completely in a mess. _It's because tenth suggested that I'll be going with this idiots._ He just sighed.

"Lambo!. I-pin!." Kyoko and Haru came from behind.

"Hahi! What happened here?." Haru asked surprised with the destroyed park.

"Well, Lambo threw grenades because he was on a rampage." Winry answered.

"Nah, He was afraid of my face. He thought I was a monster." Monta was behind Gokudera. His face was already clean. But there was still some dirt on his face.

"Oh. Well. Sorry for his actions! We'll be taking hi-" Kyoko was cut off. A loud explosion came from the fight. "I-is that onii-san?.".

"Yeah, But don't mind them. Please do take the children away from here. It's really dangerous." Winry suggested.

"Hey!. It's everyone!." They saw Levy wave at them. Gajeel was at her back.

"Wow!. Everyone's meeting here!." Yamamoto laughed.

"Well, we heard an explosion" Levy answered.

"So, Why are they fighting?." Gajeel questioned.

"Don't mind them. Any luck on the feathers?." Winry asked.

Everyone gave frowns. They seem to forget the purpose of why they were roaming around the city. Just then, Maka and her group came.

"What the heck happened?." Soul was really surprised to see the place completely destroyed.

"THERE'S NO SYMMETRY!" Kid just sat in sadness. Because the place had no balance in it. Liz and Patty were just laughing at him.

"Oh. Ryohei-san and Ed-san are fighting?." Tsubaki was surprised."Why didn't they let me join?. The man who'll surpass god? Hahahaha!." Blackstar was running towards the fight but was stopped by Tsubaki.

Everyone was surprised to see Maka calmly going to the battlefield. Flawlessly dodging the boys attacks. **MAKA CHOP!. **"Ow!." Ed groaned. "Shut up." Maka dragged them to where everyone was. "Ahaha!. Maka you're a monster!." Soul was teasing her. But Maka just punched him.

"Well since at least everyone's here. We just wa-"."OOOOOIIIII!." The Ha-ha brothers were running towards to them. "We saw a bundle of feathers." Jumjonji told them the good news. "What?. Where?." Everyone asked. "Well, while we we're evading Lambo's grenades we found this large fountain. The middle part was full of feathers. It was many!." Kuroki answered. "That's what I was supposed to tell you all." Maka looked at all of them. "Well? What are waiting for?. Let's get it!." Ryohei and Blackstar said in unison.

"IDIOTS!. Maybe there's some magic barrier or something!." Gokudera said to them

"Well, There is one." Soul answered.

"Levy can decipher it right?."Kyoko suggested.

"There's no ancient text or anything to decipher. Just plain magic." Maka answered. Everyone became silent. You can only hear Lambo and I-pin playing tag. Just then, Gokudera remembered someone who can do a counter spell on the barrier. But he shivered. He saw Yamamoto and Ryohei sweatdrop. They must be thinking of the same person as him. The three of them looked at each other.

"There's Chrome!." Yamamoto suggested. He was evading a certain person perfect for the job. Because he knew things would get disastrous if he came.

"We need both of them. They are the Mist guardians." Gokudera became silent as he said this. Everyone was glancing at the three of them.

"Who are those people?." Kid finally questioned.

"Mukuro and Chrome." It surprised Kyoko to see her Onii-san very serious. Then they heard a motorcycle. Mamori and Hiruma were on it. They went down and joined the group.

"Then you need to find the pair of fucking pineapples." He smirked.

"Hi everyone!" Mamori greeted.

"How did you know what we were talking about?.Wait. Hiruma. Is that a kiss mark?." Yamamoto saw a faint kiss mark on his cheek. He pointed at it and the girls giggled. They saw Mamori blush.

"kekeke, Do you fucking care?." He evaded the questions. Mamori got her hankerchief and wiped Hiruma's face. "The heck Fucking manager?." Hiruma was shaking Mamori off."Hiruma-kun!." She just looked at him in the eye. And he knew what they meant. _Don't embarrass me!_.

"Back to the topic. I think Chrome and Mukuro are the only ones who can disable the barrier since what I've heard they are excellent illusionists and are good at dispelling barriers. As Hiruma suggested we need to find them right now." Levy started to explain things.

"Let's split up and find the others too!." Al told them.

"Then someone must stay and contact us when everyone's here while we're not." Maka said before all of them went to their own places.

"Oi, Maka. Can't you just find their souls?." Soul was too lazy to walk around again.

"If I could Soul. Their souls are different than ours you know."

"It's better if Kyoko,Haru and the Kids will stay here." Gokudera was already pushing Haru.

"We'll fucking stay too. We need to do something." Hiruma eyed Mamori.

"Then it's settled!. Everyone split up now!." Maka ordered. Then they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Hiruma and Mamori looked at each other when the others left. Hiruma's face was different. It was a face whenever he saw his team losing.

"What's the matter?." Mamori was worried.

"We were being followed." He answered bluntly.

Mamori was surprised to hear that.

"What do you mean?."

"Do you really think it was possible for that fucking cow to destroy the whole place?."

This got Mamori to think. He was right. It was normal that Lambo would throw grenades yes. But it was not normal when the whole place would get destroyed. It would only be minimal.

"You're right."

"Fuck. We need to investigate." Hiruma opened his laptop.

Mamori didn't have second thoughts she knew what to do. And she knew this was supposed to be kept as a secret.

* * *

-Natsu,Lucy,Lucu and Nacy-

It was already pass Lunch. Both Natsu and Lucu were too hungry to search for feathers. Lucy giggled. She saw that both of them very much look alike. Nacy suggested to eat at a family restaurant. As they ate. Natsu and Lucu were always having seconds. Nacy and Lucy laughed. _I wish we could stay like this forever_. Nacy thought. When both boys finish eating they sat down for a while to rest.

"Oi, Lucy, What do you remember right now?." Natsu was curious.

"Hmmm.. My childhood. But there are still some bits I can't remember. Some things about Gray and Alpha. Though the only thing I remember from Alpha is his name and appearance. And My children!. Though I don't remember anything about their father. Sorry about that!." Nacy and Lucu sweatdrop. They knew when their mother will remember everything. Things will get a little complicated. "T-that's okay mom!" Lucu told his Mom.

**BOOM!.**

"What was that?." Lucy sweatdropped.

"I think it came from the park. Let's go!." Natsu dragged his family towards the park. They saw everything destroyed. The ground has holes. The trees were burned or in half. Some people were injured.

"What happened?." Lucu asked one of the injured people. It was a man who was deeply injured at the leg.

"A blond haired child and a white hair guy were fighting. They have unique powers than the normal meisters have." The man answered.

_Blond?. White hair?. Powers unlike the people here?. Hmmm. Dang. It's Ed-san and Ryohei-san. _Lucu facepalmed.

"Oi!. Nacy!. The idiot onii-sans had a fight here." He told the news to his sister.

Natsu was just sniffing around. Lucy was really worried about the people. She knew it was her friend's fault that they were like this. She went towards the injured man. "oooww…" He was deeply in pain. _Poor guy._ She thought. Her body moved on its own. Lucy touched the man's injury. After a few seconds it was gone. Like nothing happened. "T-thank you!.". "Uhm, Don't mention it?.". "Please!. Miss!. Help us." The people around called for Lucy. She didn't know how she did that but she knew the people needed her. She continued to tend the people.

Nacy and Lucu looked at their mother. And they were surprised to see her tending the people.

"Maybe it's one of her powers?." Lucu asked.

"Well, She is the princess. And wait. I just thought of this. Why doesn't mom remember anything about her past when she was still at Fairt Tail?." Nacy and Lucu were confused.

"Let's just wait. Until she remembers everything." Natsu was behind them. He just looked at Lucy who was fixing the mess their friends made. "Why don't we help her?." The twins just nodded. "Open!. Gate of Virgo!.". Nacy called out Virgo. Natsu wasn't that much surprised to see little Nacy have the same powers as her mother. But something was off. She looked like an exact replica of Lucy though smaller. Was it because she was Lucy's daughter?. Or was it something else?."Little princess. Is it time for punishment?." Like her mother Nacy just sighed. "No!. Please fill out the holes in the ground?." "Yes Little princess.". And Virgo started to fill the holes.

"This is the first time I see you use your power." Natsu told her.

"Oh yeah!. I kinda wanted it to be a secret." Nacy smiled.

"NACCCYYYY! HELPP MEEE!." Lucu called.

Lucu was also helping his mother tend the injured. Though, he can't use healing powers. "Commmiiiinnnggg!.". "Heh! I'll help too." Natsu followed the twins.

After an hour of helping and fixing. Everything got back to normal like nothing happened. Lucy was drained. She used too much of her powers to help the people. The three of them rested beside Lucy. They were sitting at a bench.

"Hey!. Thank you again!." A small boy came to them and gave them drinks. They all smiled at him.

"I'm tired." Lucu was yawning.

"You can't sleep yet! We have to find one of mom's feathers!." Nacy punched her brother. "Ow!."

"Let's look again. I'll carry Lucy." Natsu gave Lucy a piggyback ride. The twins smiled. "Come on!." The three of them went around the park once again.

* * *

Yeah. Sorry again if there are some mistakes. Since my mind is still on my wallet.

Do ask me or tell me if something's bothering you.

**Please do be careful. And always let your wallet secured.**


	9. A Cliche Entrance

Hey! :)

Thank You for all those sweet reviews :D

Please enjoy and give a review again XD Tell me what you think. :)

P.S. Sorry for the wrong grammars or typos :P And this chapter was kinda rushed again since I've got sooooo many assignmentsssss. =.=

* * *

**Chapter 8 - A Cliche Entrance**

* * *

Kyoko and Haru were looking at Hiruma and Mamori. They thought that they were doing some analyzing of data or planning strategies for battles.. "Oi, Fucking Manger. That's fucking wrong. With that battle plan you would get us killed." Hiruma pointed at the middle part of the paper Mamori was writing on."Then I'm sorry!." Mamori pouted. "I'll do it again." She crumpled the paper and took a new one. Hiruma just gave her side glances to know if she was wrong about something again. Hiruma was typing at his laptop. No one knows what his doing there. Though, They thought Mamori would know because she understood him more than anyone else.

"Don't you think they would be a great couple?." Kyoko and Haru giggled. Lambo and I-pin were both asleep. They looked like angels. Kyoko started to call the groups to make updates. And Haru was looking around if anyone came back.

"Oiiiii!. We're back. We found Erza,Gray,Happy and Juvia at the forest." Gokudera's group came back.

"Yamamoto-kun already told us everything. Where are they?." Erza asked.

"Do you fucking see them?." Hiruma answered. Erza glared at him. "Kekekeke….". Maka's group was back with everyone else mostly from the Devil Bats. They all waited for the Mist guardians to come. Then, They all heard Kurita's stomach grumble. "Ahehehe.." Kurita shyly smiled. "We brought some food!. Why don't we eat?." Levy suggested. Kyoko and Haru took the food from Levy and started to prepare. While the girls were preparing the others talked.

"Where's hime-san?." Tsuna asked. Everyone was shocked. They forgot about the princess.

"Are you all stupid to forget about the princess?." Reborn was really irritated.

Everyone became silent. The all were guilty. Just then, Natsu and the kids were walking around the corner. "Oiiii!. Minnaaa-saaaann!." Lucu shouted. Nacy punched him. "You'll wake up mom!." Lucu was about to have another fight with Nacy but Natsu glared at him. "Be quiet guys!." Natsu scolded them. They all went silently to the group.

"I never thought everyone would meet up here!." Nacy was surprised to see mostly everyone gathered up. Though it was suggested that they would all split up to find the feathers.

"Yeah, Well we have a situation here." Gray explained everything to them. From start to bottm. "Oh." Was all they can say about the news. "Why don't you eat first?." Kyoko offered them food and a place to sit. The three of them started to eat with everyone else. They were like a large family who was having a picnic at the park.

Lucy was still asleep. She was beside Lambo and I-pin. They were under a tree near where everyone ate. From behind the tree. They saw Ed,Al, and Winry with the two mist guardians

"Yo!. We're back. With the mist guardians." Ed pointed at Mukuro and Chrome.

"The fucking failure brothers are the ones who found them. Want some reward?." Hiruma had a creepy grin in his face.

"No thanks." Al was afraid of Hiruma. Both because of his looks and personality

"We already know what's happening. We'll start immediately. Chrome. You're on the left side." Mukuro and Chrome went on the opposite side of the fountain. Then they started channeling their powers. Everyone just looked at them.

_Lucy!. Wake up!. Danger is approaching._ Lucy woke up immediately. And stood up. "Minna!. Something bad Is gonna happ-" Before she warned them she was cut of by a large explosion.

* * *

A group appeared but no one can see them clearly because of the smoke that was caused by the explosion. "Oho~ The princess sensed danger." A cold voice said.

"White finger" The man said.

It almost hit Kyoko and Winry but Tsuna's hyper intuition was fast. "Zero point breakthrough." It absorbed the attack. Without any introductions Tsuna and his companions already knew who it was. "BYAKURAN!." Tsuna shouted at him with a mad voice. This startled the girls. They never saw their sweet little Tsuna-kun this angry. He would always be the calm one but now he was in rage. "Oho~. Tsuna-kun is mad." Byakuran came out of the smoke. "Why are you alive?." Gokudera shouted. "Who knows?." Byakuran laughed. He started attacking them. Ed helped them by creating a barrier. "Prideeee~ I'll let you handle the full metal."He glanced at the back. A small silhouette can be seen. "Heh. All right." A little boy came out. He had an innocent face and was very cute. "Pride." Ed and Al were already on combat pose. "Well well. We meet again full metal." Pride smiled at them. As if they were his long time friend. Ed and Al didn't waste time they immediately made a combo attack. "Forgetting something?. There's light everywhere." Ed and Al were captured by shadows. "Fist of the Fire Dragon!." Natsu punched Pride in the face. Pride lost his grip on the Elric Brothers.

"Pride! Byakuran!. The mission was a success. Let's go!" A small girl came out. She was really cute like Pride.

"Why are kids attacking us? They are so EXTREMELY STRONG!" Ryohei shouted. But he was ignored.

"MEDUSA!." Maka prepared to attack.

"Heh. Idiots. We already got her feathers." Medusa showed them the feathers. A portal was behind them. But before they got in Erza attacked Medusa. She sliced half of her body. With that Medusa lost her grip on some of the feathers. And Erza got them.

"Is everyone alright?." Winry called out. They all heard her worried cry.

"Enemies are after her feathers." Ed said.

"We know." Reborn answered. "It's better if the girls would get back to their respective worlds.". Before Kyoko could complain Reborn continued. "Don't worry. You'll be preparing the place where we could stay when we get to your respective worlds." The girls just nodded and understood. They can't afford to get in the way.

"Al and I will go back to our world. We'll be researching about the enemies." Reborn nodded at Al.

"Are there others who want to go back?." There was silence.

"It's settled then"

"We'll be back." Ed told them.

Kyoko,Haru,Winry,I-pin,Ed and Al said their goodbyes to their new friends. Mamori didn't leave because of some reason but they all knew it was because of Hiruma. Suzuna didn't leave either since her brother was there. He might cause some problems. Erza and Levy didn't go home because they were still needed. Wendy would be needed for first aids. And Charle will be with Wendy whatever happens.

When they all left everyone silently got back to the dormitories.

* * *

When Hiruma got in his room he immediately opened his laptop. Mamori was still outside, maybe making coffee for her quarterback. He was watching his recorded videos earlier. While the attack was happening he was recording it with his laptop. He once again saw Tsuna in rage and the _fucking failure brothers_ captured. But something caught his eye. He rewinded that specific part.

"Hiruma-kun?." Mamori entered the room with coffee. Hiruma glanced at Mamori and pointed at the screen. Mamori didn't have second thoughts. She took a look at what the quarterback was watching.

Mamori saw the scene where Natsu helped the Elric brothers. Hiruma kept rewinding it. "Don't you fucking see it?.". Mamori pouted. "Well I'm sorry!.". She once again watched the scene this time Hiruma zoomed it. _There!._ She finally saw it. There was something blinking at Natsu's clothes. It was small and faint.

"What's that?."

"It's a tracking device. That's how they knew we were there."

"But how?."

"How the fuck they put it in his clothes?. Someone is fucking betraying us."

There was silence between the two. Who would betray them?. What will they do?. Before Mamori could speak. Hiruma stood up.

"Don't fucking do anything. Just be silent." Mamori nodded at him.

And the night was cold as the bad news they learnt.


	10. SC: The Day Before The Cliche Entrance

YEY!.

I was having a bad week and this made me feel better :)

So I wrote this chapter. You can call it a special chapter :D

And this one of my favoritessss :P

Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

P.S. Pairings are mentioned. And a Short HiruMamo scene. But this chapter is mostly **GRUVIA :P I suck at writing things like this XD**

**And let me just clarify this. This was the next day after they got to the soul world. And this was the day before the cliche entrance. got it?. XD In others words it's the middle day :P I was wrong in the days. Sorry!. Just ask me if you don't understand :D And yes. The effect of the feathers aren't mentioned in the cliche entrance. Just please read the next chapter if you want to know why. XD**

* * *

**Special Chapter - The Day Before The Cliche Entrance**

* * *

It was a bright morning everyone were still asleep. Juvia was the first to rise. She decided to cook for _Gray-sama _and only for him. _Juvia will make Gray-sama fall in love with me._ She was determined. After a hour of cooking and preparing the table. Gray finally woke up.

"Juvia. You cooking?. Smells nice." Gray smiled at her. Juvia had a nosebleed seeing him shirtless. He sat down and started to eat. "Delicious.". Once again Juvia had a nosebleed. "Hey.. Juvia…" Gray was fidgeting. _IS this the time that she was waiting for?. _"Why don't we go out?. You know. Like a date?." Gray blushed. Juvia was so shocked that she was silent and just nodded. "Great!. Why don't we go today?. Since today will be a rest day!." Gray finished his food and went to the shower. Juvia was blushing madly. _What would Juvia wear?._That was all that she could think of. She was panicking. She looked around her closet but nothing seemed to catch her eye. She frowned. She decided to seek help from Mamori.

She went to Mamori's room. She decided not to knock because she was so excited about what was happening."Mamori-sama, I nee-" She stopped when she saw what the people were doing inside. "ahaha.. Hey Juvia!." Was all Mamori could say. Juvia saw Mamori sat at the lap of Hiruma. Half naked. They seem to have been kissing passionately. Because both of them were panting. "Tch." Hiruma blushed. "Was this a bad time?." Juvia blushed from embarrassment. She imagined when she and Gray would do that. "Ah, No!." Mamori smiled. Before Mamori could get down Juvia stopped her."Juvia will just go to Suzuna-chan's room." Juvia immediately closed the door. Cause it seems Hiruma was still _in the mood_.

"Suzuna-chan?." This time Juvia knocked to make sure if it was a good time. "Yeeeeesss?." Suzuna opened the door. "Aaah! Ju-neeee! Come in!" She welcomed Juvia. "Do you need something?." She was curious because Juvia really never comes to their rooms. Still, They were good friends.

"Gr-gray-sama. A-asked J-juvia to a d-DATE!". She was really shy to tell her what happened. "YAAAAAAH! Finallllyyyy! I know we only met for weeks but Er-nee told me stories about you two!." She was pulling Juvia to her closet. "Hmmm.. You came here to look for clothes?." Juvia nodded. Suzuna was already looking for a nice dress at her closet. "I know!." She pulled out a blue and white dress. It matches Juvia. With her blue hair. It looked elegant with its water designs on the bottom. And it was sleeveless Juvia smiled. She immediately took the dress and wore it.

"Yaaaaahh! It looks good on you!.". Chrome came in the room. She smiled at Juvia. "You look really pretty." Juvia was really flattered. "Suzuna?." They heard Lucy's voice. "Lu-neee! We're in the room."She called out too lazy to stand up."Hi!." They saw Lucy with Levy come in the room. Levy was squealing when she saw Juvia. "I can guess what happened!. GRAY ASK YOU ON A DATEEEE!" All the girls giggled. Juvia was silent but happy with the warm atmosphere they gave her. They heard someone knock. "Suzuna!. Is Juvia there?. I can't find her anywhere!." It was Gray. He knocked again. But Juvia opened the door and walked outside. The girls inside were looking at Gray's expression.

Gray was speechless about what was before him. A very pretty lady that loved him and who he loves back. Turning around he hid his red face Natsu came out of his room the twins were behind him. He saw Gray and he started to laugh."Hahahaha! I never thou-thought!" Natsu was rolling in the floor laughing. Happy flew above the new couple. "They liiiiiiiiiiike each other~" earning a blush from the couple.

Nacy and Lucu stood and looked at Gray. He was like a father to them. But now their _father_ was about to take a new step in his life. They were about to cry but gave him a thumbs up and smile. They saw how handsome he was. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a red polo shirt.

"Uhh.. Let's go?. This place is FULL of idiots today." He was offering his hand to Juvia. Which she gladly took. They both ignored the reactions of their friends and went to the city to have a fun day.

* * *

"I wish someone could ask meeeee." Suzuna told them she was really jealous. They were all sitting inside the room. "Suzuna-chaaan!. You already have someone." Levy giggled. "Yaaaaah!. But his busy with training." Suzuna answered. She frown but she understood why her someone needed training. Chrome was just silent looking around at her new friends. "How about Levy-chan?." Lucy asked she was curious about the life of her bestfriend. The three girls had their eyes on Levy. "I know you and Gajeel-kun are together!." Suzuna teased Levy. She just blushed. Wendy,Erza and Charle knocked and came inside the room. "Girls talk?." Erza smiled. "Yes! About love lives!." Suzuna answered she was the most excited about learning the lives of her new friends.

"Erza-neee. Do you have someone?." They heard Levy giggle. Erza shot her an evil glance but she ignored it. "Sheee hassssss~" Wendy was about to answer. Erza pouted. "Whoooo?." Suzuna's eyes were on sparkles. "J-J-J-je.." Erza whispered the name. "What?." Suzuna said. "J-J-J-J-JELLAL!." Wendy and Levy laughed. Erza was really shy about this kind of things. "Oooooh!. Seems like you really love this person. You're really blushingggg~" Suzuna teased.

"How bout Chrome?." Erza was now passing the hot seat to Chrome. Chrome blushed. But she answered happily. "Mukuro-sama.". The girls smiled at her. They didn't tease Chrome because they knew she was fragile.

"Heeeeeeyyyy!." Mamori barged in. "Ooooh!. Everyone's here!." Maka was behind her. She was with Liz,Patty and Tsubaki. They all sat down. Mamori opened a box of creampuffs.

"So. Mamori-nee. What happened to you and You-nii! I heard noises." Mamori dropped her creampuffs. Every eyes were on her. "Uuuuhhhhhhhh." She was really blushing. "Don't fucking bother to ask her." The girls were surprised to see Hiruma opening the door. He had an evil look on his eye. "Kekeke.. Or do you wa-" Hiruma was starting to open his famous black book on one hand."NO!" Suzuna shouted. "Kekekeke…" Hiruma was closing the door. Everyone became silent.

"Sorry Suzuna!." Mamori apologized for her _man's actions_.

"That's okay!. How about Maka?." Maka was surprised to see everyone look at her. "Well. Soul and I… Took it to the next level?." Maka smiled. "You never told me you were DATING!." Liz shouted. "Ahaha! Sorry!. It was a secret.". She answered. "Since when?." Wendy asked. "A couple of months from now. By the way! How bout Wendy?." Maka was avoiding the subject since she wanted to keep it as a secret.

Erza had an evil smile. "Romeo.". Wendy blushed when Erza told the boy's name. "Erza-san!.". All of them laughed. "Tsubaki-chan?." Erza smiled at her. She knew what to do. "Well. Blackstar started to ask this romantic things…" She blushed. "It's close!. The time you and him will be together!." Patty told her while patting her back. They both smiled.

"How about the twins?. Who did Kid choose?." Lucy asked she was really having fun. "well… It was me." Liz answered. "Is that okay with you Patty?." Levy asked she read stories about twins fighting over a boy so she wanted to know if they were like that. "Yes!. As long as they're both happy!." Liz hugged her sister. They ate the creampuffs Mamori brought while talking. They heard explosions downstairs. "-Fire Dr-" They faintly heard Natsu's voice. Lucy slightly blushed.

She was happy with the talk with the girls. But she was sad because she didn't know who her most important person is. And everyone was avoiding to ask her about** her** love life. Because she didn't know who was hers. She looked sadly at the window trying to remember him. But. She got nothing.

"Lucy-chan." Lucy looked at Levy. "It's not yet time for you to remember him." Levy gave her a calm smile. Levy knew what Lucy was thinking about.

"You'll remember him at the right time!." Maka told her.

"But. Why not now?." She asked.

"We did something big Lucy. A sin. And he's one of the main reason of that sin." Wendy frowned

The girls went silent.

"What happened?" Lucy asked again.

"Why don't we give you back your feathers?." Erza evaded the question. Everyone just looked around or talked to each other. Lucy noticed how everyone evaded her question.

Erza took out Lucy's feathers. There were ten feathers. They didn't have time to examine the feathers because it flew to Lucy's hand immediately. Lucy accepted them and hugged them. Once again they vanished. Lucy immediately fainted.

* * *

**A special date**

* * *

Gray and Juvia started their date with watching a movie. They watched a movie about a girl who was crazy about this one guy. But the guy didn't like the girl. But as time passes by the guy started to fall in love with the girl. It was exactly like their story.

When they were done watching a movie they ate at a restaurant. It was a simple place but was still fancy by what the atmosphere it gave. They sat in a corner beside the glass that had a view outside. This was the first time Juvia will have a _date_. So she didn't know what to do nor did she have any money. But Gray tells her not to worry about a thing. Since, he'll be the one to pay for all the expenses. After a few minutes of a short cute argument Gray called the waiter and asked them what they were going to eat.

"What do you want?" Gray asked her.

"A-anything"

"Two spaghettis and an Ice cream for dessert. The flavors will be chocolate." When the waiter got their orders he went away. They were both left in silence. Both were still nervous. Juvia was just looking outside enjoying the view. She was ignoring the fact that Gray was looking at her with passionate eyes. Though she wanted and imagined that few days ago, She didn't know what to do since she didn't expect it to really happen. The waiters noticed the shy atmosphere the two gave.

They decided to help the embarrassed Gray. They played a sweet music titled By Chance You and I by JRA.

_Hi!. Girl you just caught my eye…_

Gray was surprised to hear the lyrics. Though it wasn't the first he met Juvia. It was a moment where he saw Juvia as a really really REALLY beautiful lady. He observed her while she was looking at the window. Her pretty blue eyes were wondering around. Her hair that she cut that made her more beautiful.

_Go grab some lunch and eat some cucumbers…_

He was just amazed by how Juvia captured his heart. "Hey, Juvia. You look really beautiful today. Why don't you be mine?.". Gray gasped. _Wait?. What did I just say?. Oh no. Oh no._ He was panicking inside. He didn't expect to say those words. What made him say those words?.

_Why?. Did I say that I don't know why…_

Gray thought it was the end for him. He knew Juvia was surprised by what he said. She was just silent there for a few minutes. He was preparing for the rejection she would give him. But finally. Juvia smiled at him. Her smile was different. It was a really happy smile and there was a warm glow. She was _Perfect_. With that Gray knew Juvia said _Yes._

_You and I could be like sonny and cher. Honey and bears. And You and I could be like Alladin and Jasmin. Let's make it happen like. La la la la la…_

Gray smiled at her. Juvia was used to his smiles but this was different. It was a contented smile that was telling her how happy he was. She blushed.

"We're official right?." He asked.

"Y-yes."

Once again they smiled at each other. And they knew that this moment was the start of something new for both of them.


	11. Mafia World

I am turning my aunt into an Otaku. XD I kinda forced her to watch Fairy Tail a while ago. :) She liked it. :D ( Just Sharing )

Well See I have Exams again next week. [ Please wish me luck XD ]. So I won't be updating it.

Please Enjoy and Tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Mafia World**

* * *

"_Papa!" Lucy entered a meeting room. "Lucy. Now's not the right time." Lucy's father was angry at her for entering without permission. "That's alright Ou-sama." Lucy saw Reborn at the right side of his father. Though, he was sitting at the table instead of the chair. Reborn smiled at her. She also saw Hiruma at the left side of his father. He was younger and still had his black hair. "Tch. Fucking princess". Lucy' father glared at Hiruma. "Hiruma. That's not the way to talk to the princess!." A man's voice scolded Hiruma. Lucy looked around she saw a man or whatever he was beside Reborn. The man was black all over and had a skull mask. "Death's right Hiruma." Another man Lucy didn't know talked. But the man had a blond hair and old face. She kinda saw a resemblance from Ed. She decided that it was Ed and Al's father. Next she saw Makarov coming down from his seat._

"_Lucy, Why don't you play with the others?." Makarov patted Lucy on the head. "Yes!." Lucy stared at Makarov for a while. Then gave him a warm smile and left the room._

* * *

Lucy woke up finding she was not on a familiar place. She got up from her bed and looked through the window. She was not in Death City anymore. She didn't know what the place was but there were so many buildings and many things new to her eyes. She went to peek at the door. She only saw a hallway. She decided to leave the room. While she was coming down from the stairs she saw a door was slightly opened. When she peeked inside and saw everyone eating. Lucy giggled.

"Minna!." She called out.

"Lucyyyyyyyy!" Everyone greeted her with tears. "Glad you're awake Lucy!." Yamamoto patted Lucy. Lucy smiled. But she was curious. Why was everyone so happy that she woke up?. Wasn't she only asleep for hours?.

"Hey, How long was I asleep?."

"About a week." Yamamoto answered her.

"EEEEEEEHH?." Lucy shrieked.

"Yeah!. Mom we thought you'd never wake up." Lucu told her.

"Wait?. I'm confused!."

"Well Hime-san. A week ago you got your feathers right?. But nothing happened. We decided not to mention it for a while. Not until something happens. So we think that the effect was late because it was a bundle. It's too much for your body to handle." Yukimitsu was the one who explained things to her. This surprised the princess since the frail boy never talked to her that much. But she smiled at him. Yukimitsu was surprised but he smiled back.

Yamamoto offered his seat to Lucy. "I need to go!. I have Baseball practice!. See you!" Yamamoto dashed out. Everyone bid him farewell. Lucy just noticed that Yamamoto was in his uniform. She also saw that Tsuna and his group too. And noticed Chrome,Mukuro and Hibari was not around.

"Where are we?" Lucy looked around. "Why are you wearing you Namimori Middle uniform?. " She pointed at Tsuna. All of them were surprised. They never told anything yet to Lucy but she knew the uniform. Lucy herself was surprised. She was silent for a minute. Then things started to flash into her mind. _It was her memories from the Mafia world_. "We're at the Mafia world right?. Exact location is Namimori,Japan. At Tsu-kun's house." Tsuna was the first one to react.

"You remember." Tsuna grinned. "You always call me that in the past!." Lucy started to cry then she hugged Tsuna. "Yes! I remember! Everything about the mafia. The things you went through!. And your training with reborn." She smirked at Reborn. "Hi-hime-san! Do you remember me?." Gokudera asked her. "Yes Hayato-kun!.". She answered. "Th-then who's my sister?." He asked this to determine if she really remembers everything. "Bianchi-san." She smiled at him. With that he knew she was back. Their beloved princess was back.

"Seems you remember." Bianchi got in the kitchen. Without seconds Gokudera's stomach was in pain. "Ha-Hayato-kun!. Bianchi-nee!" Lucy caught Gokudera before he fell down. She glanced at Bianchi, Bianchi nodded at her. Bianchi wore her goggles for Gokudera to be okay again. Hiruma glanced at Kurita and pointed at Gokudera. Kurita stood up and walked towards Lucy. He carried Gokudera and left him at the side of the hallway.

"Where's Fuuta-chan?." She asked. "Lu-neeeee-ccchhhaaaan!." They heard a boy's voice and footsteps coming down from the stairs. A boy with light brown hair entered the room and ran towards Lucy."Fuuuttaaaaa!." She hugged the small boy. The twins were slightly jealous about that. After a few seconds they broke their heartwarming hug. Before she joined everyone at the table she ruffled Fuuta's hair.

"So the fucking princess remembered everything about this world huh?. Then you must also found out a few about your fucking powers." Hiruma scowled at the touching moment. He was never a fan of touching moments. Alpha was standing at Lucy's side. "Hime-sama doesn't need to know them yet _**Hiruma-sama**_" Alpha gave a menacing look. "She needs to fucking know. So she can protect herself. And not always to rely on others.". Hiruma just had a poker face.

"EEEEEEKKK!. We're lateeeeee!." Tsuna shouted. Sena laughed a bit. "Let's go tenth!." Gokudera pulled Tsuna out of the kitchen. He gave Lucy a wave before going out. They knew if they were late Hibari would bite them to death.

"So, Could anyone please tell me what happened while I was asleep?." Lucy sat down at Yamamoto's chair. She was staring at the people who were in front of her and she didn't notice that Tsuna's mother gave her a plate. It took her minutes before she finally noticed that Tsuna's mom was there serving them with food. "Mama!" Lucy hugged Nana. "Good to see you again Lucy!." She hugged her back. "I'll be going to the market. And give you guys a time for a private talk." Nana pointed at the door. Lucy understood and nodded at her. "I'll go with you Mama!." Fuuta offered. Lambo and I-pin were in his back. "Then don't leave my side okay?.".

"Don't worry Mama. I'll be with you." Bianchi went with them. As they left the house the group went silent for a few minutes and ate their breakfast.

"Well. Lucy. We went to this world two days after you fell asleep. We decided that it was time to move on. Because Ed and Al found out something." Gray talked out of the blue.

"Where are they?." Lucy noticed the Elric brothers were not around.

"They're still in their world to research about the enemies." Musashi answered her. He was drinking coffee and reading newspaper. Natsu and Happy were holding their laugh at the scene. They were laughing at a simple thing. Musashi still had soap in his ears. No one really bothered to tell him or Hiruma blackmailed them again. "Pfff… AHAHAHAHA!." Natsu couldn't hold it anymore. Everyone was startled at Natsu's laugh because it was so loud. But they joined him after a while. Musashi was the only one who wasn't laughing. "Hey. Why are you all laughing?. Share the joke!." But no one seemed to hear him. Finally someone spoke but it was the last person he wanted to talk. "KEKEKEKEKE!. FUCKING OLD MAN!. YOU STILL HAVE FUCKING SOAP AT YOUR EARS!. YOU"RE STILL A FUCKING KID EVEN THOUGH YOU LOOK LIKE AN OLD MAN. KEKEKEKE!." Hiruma was taking pictures. "IT'S JUST A SIMPLE THING!. GEEEZ. Making a big thing out of this." Musashi wasn't really bothered at that moment. It was normal for people to forget things like this. He cleaned his ear with his pinky. "Musashi-SAN!. Some are still eating!. MANNERS PLEASE!." Wendy scolded him. That made him embarrassed. A small cute kid scolding a teenager who looked an old man about manners. Hiruma continued to laugh. The only thing that made him stop was the fact that Mamori cleaned some leftover bubbles at Musashi's ears. It was her motherly instincts that made her do it he knew that but he still got irritated. Musashi grinned at Hiruma earning him a scowl from the demonic man.

"Back to the topic. They found out that every world has this specific place where your feathers will be. It may be in the middle. For example the fountain in the soul world. Or a place where magic can be strongly sensed: The waterfall at the Magic world. They may come in bundles or individually." Erza continued to explain she was still eating her favorite strawberry cake.

"Since a bundle was already found we decided to leave that world. Though a bundle's at the enemy's hands. And Maka's group is trying to find where the enemies are. Though from what I heard their world started a war because someone betrayed them" Mamori frowned. Lucy was shocked with the news.

"Are they all right?."

"I hope so."

Lucy continued to eat. She thought of how this people help her knowing their life was on the line. She was very lucky to have friends like this. "Hey. Guys?." Everyone looked at her. "Thanks." She said with a bright smile.

* * *

It was afternoon and the football team was having a practice. They were at a hill far away from the town. The people there were only them. Lucy saw Hiruma still very brutal and strict at their trainings. The team was really lucky to have Mamori as a manager. Because she always tries to protect them from their Demonic Captain. Lucy giggled when she saw Hiruma and Mamori have their fight again. She looked around. From a short distance, She saw Natsu and the others training. They were really working hard. The twins were with them. It seems like Gray's teaching them how to control their powers. Lucy sighed. _Why can't I join them?._ She felt sad and lonely. _Why don't you train?._ She heard a familiar voice. She looked around but no one was there she only saw Alpha walking towards her side.

"Lucy-sama" Alpha bowed.

"Ahh, Alpha-kun! Please don't be so formal!." Lucy sweatdropped. She offered him a seat beside her.

"Are feeling lonely?" He had a worried face. Lucy nodded.

"Why don't I train you?." Lucy was surprise to hear this. She looked at Alpha straight in the eyes. She knew she could trust this person. She had that gut feeling. _Hyper intuition?. _She thought. _Yes. That's your hyper intuition._ The familiar voice answered. Lucy looked around. But again there was still no sign of other people except for them. _You're the dog from my dream?. _She was curious so she didn't hesitate to ask._ Yes, I am._ The dog answered. _Who are you?._ She questioned. _You'll know soon enough._

"Hime-san?. Everything all right?." Alpha asked.

"Ah! Yeah! Ahaha! Sorry. Are you serious you would train me?."

"Yes. Your powers are special. Unique. Even from the real one" Alpha stood up. He helped Lucy stand up too.

"What do you mean real one?." Lucy got confused.

"Nothing Just please Follow me."

* * *

Sorry If there are mistakes. And Ask me if you don't understand something. :)


	12. Lucy's Powers

Hahaha. Yeah. I still updated it even though I have tests on Monday. XD

Wish me luck please? :) :P

Please give reviews :D Thank you! Or do ask me if something confused you :D And do enjoy the story :)

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Lucy's powers**

* * *

Lucy and Alpha went deep into the forest. They were walking on a path that was covered by grass. Alpha led the way. Lucy felt he knew the place by heart because he knew holes or traps in the way. And why was a trap in the way anyway?. She was getting impatient because they were walking for an hour now and she could feel her stamina decreasing. Lucy heard a waterfall from a distance. It had a sweet sound of its rushing waters and it made her feel relaxed. She thought that they were headed towards a waterfall but after a few minutes of cutting bushes on the way they were at a dead end, surrounded by rocks in the front and trees at their back and the path to where they came from. "Alpha-kun?. It's a dead end." But Alpha only smiled at her. He walked towards the tall rocks then he started to poke around. Lucy noticed that the rocks had somewhat like ancient pictures drawn into them. But something caught Lucy's eyes she started to walk towards the rock wall to observe the drawing. It was a drawing of a girl who had wings and a crown and she was pointing at something. The girl was surrounded by five circles and each circles had pictures drawn in the middle. Lucy noticed that a circle had a Fairy Tail insignia drawn in it. That was when she started to understand the drawing. It was pretty simple actually, it was her and she was surrounded by the worlds. But what was she pointing at?. She glanced at where the picture was pointing. And she saw the girl entering at a small building, beside it was a picture of a girl having fun with people. It was like the pictures were telling the story of her life. Another picture had the girl and her wings broken. And feathers were scattered everywhere. Lucy felt tears on her cheeks. _Why am I crying?._

She knew why, In front of her was a rock wall showing important events that happened in her life. But she doesn't remember anything about each. The wall started to move. She didn't notice that Alpha was chanting something to the wall. It was moving to the sides, opening a large pathway in the middle. When the moving of walls finally stopped, Alpha pointed at the pathway telling her to enter it. Lucy was glad that she wasn't imagining things, there was really a waterfall beyond that rock wall. She was awed by the nice view the place gave. The place was caved in by rocks, The only way to get out was the way they got in. The waterfall had trees that bear fruit surrounding it. And she saw a small hut near the largest tree.

"Is this a secret place?." She asked Alpha.

"Yes." He answered. "Lucy-sama. This was where you trained a while back. That's why there were traps. It was to protect the place. Now your training will start."

"Huh? Wait! What?. You haven't told me what to do yet!." Lucy complained.

Alpha threw something to Lucy. When she caught and observed it she noticed that it was a ring with familiar marks embossed in it. She tried to remember that ring. Then, _CLICK!. _ It was the _Vongola Ring._

"Alpha! Where did you get this?. It's Tsuna's ring!" Lucy got mad. She thought that Alpha stole it from her beloved friend. "No it is not Sawada-sama's ring. That's a complete replica of the true ring. But it has the same amount of power. It's like a clone. Vongola Primo and the past king of the Heartfilla family agreed to make it for the next generations to use." Alpha answered the confused Lucy. "Now, Wear it." Lucy wore the ring at her ring finger. It fitted perfectly like it was meant for her. "Now start thinking about your resolution.".

"My resoulution?." She got really confused.

"Like your inspiration. A person or a reason why you want to succeed, like right now, Why do like to gather all of your feathers?."

Lucy thought about it for a minute. Why did she want to get her feathers back. This was the answer she wanted to remember everything. The times she felt really happy with her friends, the trials they've been thru, and she even wanted to remember the pain or sadness she felt long before. She wanted them back. A tear fell down her cheek but she felt a warm glow of fire lit up from the ring that cheered her up. She knew she would achieve that goal with this flame. "What's this?." She asked Alpha.

"As expected of you. You learn quickly." Alpha smiled. "You don't remember that fire?. It's also Tsuna's power you know."

She observed the flame for a minute. It was not hot and destructive like Natsu's flame instead it was warm and she could control it freely. Then she remembered. "A dying will flame." She told Alpha plainly.

"Yes!. And keep remembering. You're still missing things." Lucy looked at him. _What's that?_

_Dying will flame. Tsuna's power. This ring, A deal. _She was keeping those words in her mind. And _**click!**__. _

"Is this one of my powers?." She asked.

"It is obvious."

"So basically you brought me here to remember these things."

"Yes, because it was still at the corner of your mind. You were so happy about remembering the Vongola Family that you kind of forgot about your powers."

"And this place is where I trained right?." Lucy walked around. "I vaguely remember training with someone in this place. And you, you remember the way to get here completely. Like you've been here for many times before."

She closed her eyes and felt the breeze of the wind. She took her trusty whip from her side. While the ring was still igniting flames she thought about the flames and her whip combining. Within seconds she felt the dying will flame become one with her whip. She opened her eyes and her imagination was true. Her body knew what to do. She targeted the big tree in front of her. Her hand did motions and the tree was burned before it shred into pieces. She was surprised by what she did.

"That's all you need to remember right now Hime-sama" Alpha told her. He was cleaning his butler suit. It seems like the ashes dirtied his suit.

"No!." Alpha was surprised. "I-I want to learn more of my powers."

"But Hime-san, Your powers are not yet at its peak. It's only one-fourth right now." Lucy was surprised by what Alpha said. She didn't believe at every word that he said. Because she felt so much power inside her body right now. She was all fired up!.

"I know you're surprised by that power. But that's not all of it. There's more." Alpha smiled slyly.

"Wouldn't it be better if I could control this power and move on to the next one when I remember it?."

"I guess you have a point Hime-san" Alpha took of his blazer and threw it at the side. He started to unbutton his polo. _Why was he stripping?!._ Lucy was used to Gray stripping but Alpha?. This was the first time she saw him like this. "Then let's fight."

"WHAT?." Lucy's jaw dropped. _You stripped and now asking me to fight you?!._ She thought in her head.

"You heard me Hime-san fight me."

"No!."

"Come on. I'll tell you something very important when you beat me."

Lucy looked at him in the eye for a second. She knew he was determined to fight. There was a spark in his eye that Lucy couldn't resist. She decided to fight this guy. So she would understand more of her powers and herself. And she was so curious about what Alpha was going to tell her when defeats him. Since she still wasn't familiar with her power she decided to do an experiment. She knew she was always bringing keys at her side she always felt that it was right and that it was a part of her. She didn't know what it was or was it one of her powers. She was shy to ask her friends and they wouldn't allow her to train with them so she took this opportunity to know the keys. She took her keys from the side and glanced at it. There were golden and silver keys. She couldn't decide what to use first or how the heck will she use it. But she felt a key talk to her or calling her. It was a key which had a somewhat face of a lion and a sign that had a small curved line and a small circle at the end. Now the big question was how would she use it?. She held the key in front as if opening an imaginary door.

"I am linked to the path of the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass thru the gate!. Gate of the lion I open thee, Leo!" Lucy herself was surprised by what she did. She didn't know how she did that or why she said that it just felt like it was the right thing to do. Then an orange haired man who wore a suit came out of nowhere. The man was facing Lucy he was about to tear up.

"Lucy." Loke hugged her. Lucy was surprised by what the man did. She just returned the hug since she felt that this person had a huge impact in her life. Alpha just kept silent for the sweet reunion.

"Uhm, You see. I didn't know why I did that or how. Haha!. And I kinda do-" Loke hushed her and caressed her blonde hair. He just missed his sweet princess and wanted that moment to last forever. And he wanted Lucy to be his girl. But he knew she loves someone else.

"I know. I just missed you." Loke smiled. "So we'll fight Alpha?." He looked at Alpha in the eye. This surprised Lucy why did this man knew Alpha? Or why did he know the reason she used the key?. And it was like as if they knew each other a long time ago. She got once again confused.

"Then let me ask you this one question." Loke had a serious face when he looked at Lucy again. "Do you trust me?. And your other celestial spirits?." _Celestial Spirits?._ Lucy glanced at her keys. That was it called?. That questioned startled her. How could she trust someone she met for the first time?. But she knew this wasn't the first because she lost her memories that's why it felt like it was the first time. It took her a minute before she could answer that question. Loke knew that this would happen he just wanted to know if his beloved master did trust them long ago because if she trusts him now that means she trusted them years ago.

"Yes. I know I could trust you." Lucy smiled. Loke was surprised to see Lucy smile. It wasn't the first he saw Lucy smile, yes. But he missed his master so much. He hid his smile by facing Alpha who was just looking at them. "Then, Let's get started Loke" Alpha prepared to attack. He took out guns at his side.

"Princess. You have this power called Dying will flame right?. Then help me. You know. Kind of support like how you did with your whip a while ago. And I always wanted to do this with you." Lucy understood what Loke told her. She imagined her flames to become one with Loke or like giving some of her powers to him. And once again it did. "You never had this much power before." Lucy opened her eyes and she saw Loke now surrounded with a strong aura. Loke was very surprise at the huge amount of power Lucy gave him. Lucy didn't do this with him years before but he knew there was a reason. But something was off with her flames. It was warm yes. But it had a different aura. But he didn't mind that right now since they were fighting for the first time for years again.

Alpha was the first to attack. He started to shoot his gun at Loke. But Loke was fast because of the power up and dodged all the bullets fluently. He glanced at his master worried if she got hit. But he was relieved to see she was okay. Lucy was inside a shield barrier. She was surrounded by her whip and the dying will flames covered her up making the barrier. "Don't worry! I'll be alright!." She shouted at him.

"Oi. Lion. Don't you remember a very important rule in a battle?." He heard Alpha talk behind him.

Before Loke could look back at his opponent he was shot at his right chest. "Don't ever look away from your enemy." Loke fell down and blood came out from his suit. Lucy gasped at the scene she was about to run towards her new friend but Alpha started to kick him. "Loke!." All Lucy can do was shout at him. When Loke heard his master's voice he stood up. "Tch." He spit blood to his side. "A spirit really loves his master." Alpha smiled. "Heh, I would do anything for Lucy!." Loke started to run towards Alpha and gave him a punch "Regulus Punch!." But the strong punch was nothing to Alpha. "I thought you were strong but I was wrong." Loke's eyes widen. He felt Alpha's gun shoot at his abdomen. Once again he fell down. This was too much for Lucy to see. Because blood was surrounding Loke.

"ALPHA!. THAT'S TOO MUCH!." Lucy began to cry. She didn't want to see her friend get hurt like that.

"So, Are you still going to rely on your spirits Hime-san?."

"No. I don't want them to get hurt!. I-I'll protect them!."

Lucy was very worried at her friend. She felt her anger rise because Alpha was too much. It was like his goal was to kill Loke. She also felt her power rising up to its highest level. Alpha saw Lucy change. Her brown eyes became orange. And her hands started to glow. After the glow he saw gloves at her hands. It was the tenth generation vongola boss's gloves. Lucy pointed her hands at Alpha and flames started to gather at her palms. When she felt it was enough she burst her attack. "Xtreme." Alpha tried to dodge the huge attack. Either he was too late or Lucy's attack was much faster. He just saw the light and before he knew it he got burned.

Lucy came back to her senses. "Oh my, I'm sorry!. My rage took over me!" She gasped when she saw Alpha burned badly. Was this her true power?.

She first ran towards Loke checked to see if he was still alive. He still had his pulse only it was weak. Without second thoughts he healed Loke like how he healed the people at the park at the Soul World. She knew now how to use her healing powers. She just had to touch the wounded part and think that she could heal that specific person and poof!. The person will be okay. She heard Loke groan in pain.

"Lucy, you're so powerful." Loke opened his eyes and looked at Lucy's eyes. And he was mesmerized by how pretty it was. He started to get up. He felt Lucy's arms aiding him. And he was surprised to see a part of the small forest burned and Alpha was like a grilled barbeque.

"You did this?." Loke pointed at Alpha. Lucy nodded. "Heal him to!.". Loke ran to Alpha. He was still concerned at his opponent even though he got beaten up badly by him. He took a look at Alpha only to see his eyes were still opened. "Woah." Loke was surprised

"Yes. Hime-san is powerful." Alpha started to talk. "O-oi!. Don't talk." Loke gestured to Lucy telling her to go there and heal him. When Lucy got to Alpha he held Lucy's left hand. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just…" Using her right hand she started to tend Alpha. She saw a smile at Alpha's face. "That's alright. I knew that this would happen. I actually meant to do that to Loke. Sorry bro!. I just wanted to test Hime-san's power." Loke smiled at him he understood him. Then Alpha held Lucy's left hand tighter. Without seconds there was light. A bright shining light that illuminated the whole place. Good thing Loke wore sunglasses or else he would be blind by that shining light. Lucy felt something different. She felt something a very familiar warmth since Alpha touched her like this. It was something strong. And she knew that she needed that strength. After the light was gone Lucy's face was very surprised. "Lucy?." Loke got worried and rested his hand to Lucy's right shoulder

"Y-you. You're not normal." Lucy began to talk to Alpha.

"I know hime-san." Alpha smiled.

"You are powerful. And you're not human not even a spirit. Just what are you?!."

"Like a dying will flame, I am one of your powers."

Loke got silent. He knew Alpha because he felt him in Lucy's powers five years before she died. They met each other for a short time. And they got know better when Lucy was asleep. He helped Alpha with things concerning to expenses and food. He wasn't a spirit or human but he still needed to eat for energy. He did expect that Lucy wouldn't know anything about him since he only showed himself when she was sleeping. And right now. The truth came out. He glanced at Lucy only too see her dark face.

* * *

It was already midnight or whatever time it was there still remained a fact that Lucy was still not home. Everyone was very worried. They searched the whole town but didn't see their beloved princess. "Where is she?!" Natsu was panicking. He was walking in circles around the living room. "Natsu-san, please calm down.!" Tsuna was worried about their floor burning. Everyone was at Tsuna's house waiting for Lucy since she is the most important person right now. "I saw mom with Alpha going to the forest." Nacy said. "We know!. We already searched the place but nothing!. And those stupid traps are on the way. Stupid Butler." Natsu was now getting angry they could feel the heat that was radiating from his body. They were all silent. It was their first time to see Natsu like this. But Happy couldn't take the heat. He glanced at everyone else who was sweating bullets. He headed at the kitchen to get a bucket full of water and threw it to Natsu. "HEY!." Natsu was soaking wet. And he didn't like to be wet. Then, They heard the door open.

"Minna! Sorry for coming home in such a late hour" It was Lucy. She was covered in dirt her clothes was colored brown because of the mud."What the heck Lucy?!." Gray was also irritated by her imprudent actions. "You got us all worried Hime-san" Sena smiled at her. Her twins ran after their mother and hugged her.

"Sorrrrryyy!." Lucy had a sad face. She didn't know they would get worried like this.

"Lucy-chan!. Did you eat?." Nana was worried.

"Ah, No need!. I just need rest" She answered back.

"Why were you so late?!. And where's Alpha?." Erza asked her.

"W-well. You see. I did training?."

"WHAT?!." Everyone reacted. Their faces were all goofy and like a caricature. Lucy found it funny especially at Natsu who was still on the floor soaking wet so she laughed. "LUCY! NOWS NOT THE RIGHT TIME TO LAUGH! YOU TRAINING?!." Erza was mad. But Lucy just kept laughing. "MOM! YOU GOT NUTS BECAUSE OF TRAINING!" Lucu shouted at his mom worried that she did got crazy. But he smiled and started to laugh he didn't know why but he got the ridiculous aura his mother gave.. Nacy couldn't help seeing her brother and mother going nuts and laughing like crazy. "Pffft.." She started to laugh too. The devil bats found this a nice scene and sweet scene. They got the humor of the small family. They all started laughing too. Soon enough everyone was laughing. Though, Hiruma and Reborn just smirked. Because they were too cool to laugh at such small sweet things.

"Okay.. okay!." Lucy stopped laughing. And they all inhaled giving their lungs air. After a few minutes of inhaling, they all got to their feet again. And Natsu dried himself with his body warmth but this time he didn't let it to radiate out of his body since he didn't want anyone throw him another bucket full of water.

"So Mom!. Where is Alpha?." Nacy asked.

"Well, Just don't worry about him" Lucy started to yawn.

"Hey, You need rest." Natsu was getting a little sleepy too.

"Why don't you all sleep?." Nana suggested. "It's really late." She glanced at the clock which was telling them that it was two thirty in the morning.

They all agreed to take a rest. Lucy and the twins waved to everyone telling them goodnight. Though, they were too many for Tsuna's house. It was already decided a while back that they would all split up. As they went to their own respected places, they all went silently to not disturb the sleeping neighbors.


	13. A Close Call

__One week without classes because of the heavy rain and flood. :(

Could you all pray for us?. :)

Please Enjoy And Give A Review. :D

I'm kinda sick so if you see any mistake blame it on my fever. XD

* * *

**Chapter 11 - A Close Call**

* * *

_Lucyyyyy!._ Lucy already knew whose voice it is. It was the dog from her dream. _Hey!._ She felt a lot comfortable talking to it now because she already met it in person or already knew who it was. _Prepared for training?._ She felt her body heat up. _O-oi!_ She complained. But she woke up and rushed to the bathroom to cool the heat. The people eating downstairs heard her running.

"Maybe she needs to go?." Lucu said while eating a hotdog full of hot sauce.

"Lucu!. We're eating! You're manners please!." Gray scolded him.

"Nyahahahaha! Lucu got scolded!." Lambo teased him. Lucu pouted but continued to eat.

"Shut up, stupid cow." Reborn told Lambo. The baby gave Lambo a menacing look. Lambo trembled.

"Lambo-san is not stupid!." Lambo prepared his grenades but Reborn was faster. He turned Leon into a large slingshot and used Lambo a a bullet. "NYAAAAAHHH~". Everyone in the kitchen can still hear Lambo's cry even though he was thrown far away. No one seems to mind about that short incident since they were all used to it. "Thank you for the food!." I-pin bowed. "Where are you going I-pin-chan?" Nacy asked her bestfriend but I-pin was already at the door.

"I'll go find Lambo. Let's play later!." I-pin ran off.

"Stupid Tsuna you're going to be late." Once again Reborn gave off a menacing look but this time to Tsuna.

"EEEEEEEKK!." Tsuna glanced at the clock and he was already late for fifteen minutes. He thought about how Hibari will bite him to death. He took the last bite from his breakfast and headed off with Reborn at his shoulder.

"We'll be going shopping today, since we have a huge number of guests." Nana smiled. Bianchi and Basil were behind her waving at everyone. "Why don't we go with you?." Erza asked. "eeeh! It's all right!." Nana hesitated. "No, It's all right!." Erza already stood up. She wasn't wearing her armor today. Instead she wore jeans and a shirt since her armor would attract people's attention. "I'll go with you!." Wendy told them. "Guess I could say no." Charle stood up. Though, she walked like a normal cat. "Aye!." Happy was following them. "Happyyyyy~" Natsu pouted at Happy. He didn't want his partner to leave him alone today. "Natssuuu!. Charleee needs me more." Happy smiled at Natsu. "And _she_ needs you more." The cat rolled his tongue. Natsu blushed."Well then, Please leave the dishes?." Nana told the remaining people who were still eating.

"Haaaiii~ Take care!" They all said in unison. "See you later!." The 7 of them left. The only ones left were Gray,Natsu and the twins. Since everyone else were at a different place.

Natsu was still eating. Lucu was staring at his father he saw a resemblance between the two of them. They really did look a-like. But he grew up so he's features changed a bit. He also got his personality from his father. He then felt the sudden urge to tell the truth. He wanted to feel his father in his life. Getting advices from him or training with him. So he decided to tell Natsu the truth at that moment. "Hey, Natsu-san.". Natsu looked at him. "Hmh?". He was already finished eating but was still chewing his last bite.

"Do you know who our father is?." Natsu was definitely surprised by his and Gray wanted to punch Lucu. Why the heck did he ask that?. It's not the right time to tell him!.  
"Uhhh.. No." He answered.

"Do you want to know?." Lucu was serious.

"Wellll….." Natsu thought hard. He wanted to congratulate the man whom Lucy loved. He was very lucky to have children with her. "Yes."

"Then. I'll tell you." Lucu was really dead serious. Gray just sat there trembling. He was drinking his cold coffee and looked at other directions enjoying the view. He was imagining Natsu's reactions when he will know the truth. Nacy just gulped. She was really nervous but excited as well. She really wanted to feel her father's embrace. Lucu started talking. "It's Y-" But they heard footsteps from the door.

"Good morning!." Lucy walked in.

_Bad timing mom!._ Lucu thought.

_Moooooooooooom._ Nacy kind of pouted.

_Nice Lucy!. Great timing!. _Gray smiled.

_Y?. Who's that?!. Youichi?. Yukimitsu?. Wait. LUCY's been with them?!._ Natsu thought.

"What's with the faces?." Lucy giggled. She got a plate and ate breakfast. Everyone exchanged glances. They all knew it _**really wasn't the right time to tell her**_ _**what they were talking about right now**_. They all sat in silence and waited for Lucy. When she ate the last few bites she asked them where should they go today.

"Mom. I'm not really in the mood to go around." Lucu told her.

"Yeah Lucy." Natsu was really lazy today.

"I want to train." Nacy told them. Natsu was surprised a little girl wanting to train?.

"Why?."

"Isn't it obvious?. I want to be strong."

"You're a girl." Lucu told his sister with a cold voice.

"Is it bad to be strong even though you're a girl?."

"N-not really."

They all became silent for a while. _Why am I here?._ _Juviaaaaa. Save me from this awkward family._ Gray was irritated. He didn't know why he was left with Lucy's family. Not that he hated them he just felt out of place. He just wanted to be with his GirlFriend

Natsu wasn't really a fan of awkward moments so he decided to lift the moment up. He stood up and smiled at them. "Then, let's go!." The twins were surprised. Natsu carried them outside and went to their training grounds. Gray sighed. But he and Lucy just followed. The three of them already started training separately. Natsu, with his flames and punching skills. Nacy, trying to chant something. Lucu, observing his hand.

_My twins really look weird at training._ Lucy thought but she find it cute.

She sat at a tree near enough to see her family. Gray sat beside her. "Lucy." Gray smiled. Lucy smiled back. "It's been a long time since we talked like this." Gray told her. "I guess so…" Lucy was trying to remember. _**If she could remember**_. The last time she talked with Gray.

"We've been busy trying to find your feathers."

"Yeah."

"So Lucy… Got a secret?." Gray asked her.

"What?." Lucy was dumbfounded.

"You know you could trust me. I'll be specific. When you got home really late last time. What happened?. And Alpha. Where the heck is he?!."

_Trust him._ Lucy heard the dog again. _You've already trusted him in the past right?. And he'll help you if you've got any problems. _Before she heard the dog talk to her. She already felt that she could trust Gray.

"Before I'll tell you, Tell me if you and Juvia are together?." Lucy had a playful face.

"Idiot!." Gray was blushing. The Gruvia couple decided a while back not to tell their relationship with anyone YET. But he knew Lucy can be trusted and his secret will be traded with her secret it's an equivalent exchange so he told her the truth. "Ye-yeah."

"I knew it!" Lucy giggled.

"So tell me." Gray got serious.

"Where do I start?." Lucy started telling Gray the truth about her powers and all what happened when she had her _training_. She even told him some of her memories and the people she already remember. Gray understood it all. "So, What does Alpha have to do with this?." Gray finally asked.

"Alpha is one of my powers. Meaning my whole powers is him. Got it?. I already told you about the dog talking in my head right?. That's Alpha. My powers took shape and gave life. And that person was worried about me so he protected me while I was asleep. " Lucy said to him. Gray was just silent and had a dark face.

"Whenever I use my powers. Alpha must be close to me or have a link binding us. So I could use my powers normally."

"If your powers is Alpha. He must still be weak. Because you haven't collected your feathers. Right?."

"That's right."

"Okaaayy.."

They both drifted in thoughts. Gray was imagining what kind of powers does Lucy have. "Lucy. Could you show me your powers right now?."

"Hmmm.. why not?." She closed her eyes for a while. When she opened it, it turned orange. And her aura changed, from weak to powerful. But it was calm. The aura wasn't deathly. Then a small ball of fire showed on Lucy's forehead. "L-Lucy! T-there's FIRE!" Gray was shocked. Lucy giggled.

"This is one of my powers." Lucy got her whip. And the flames surrounded it. "Oh.". Gray did not feel hot like when Natsu's fire was close to him. It was rather calm and soothing. She then returned to normal.

"So you're powers is fire?." Gray asked. He hated fire. But this was different. He liked it.

"Yes and No. Yes because it is one of my powers. No because it's not fire like Natsu's. It's a dying will flame. The sky attribute. I heard Master already explained it all to you right?."

"Yeah but not the dying will flames part."

"Oh." Lucy said. She then started explaining it.

"Well, Before we die. We have this some sort of regrets?. No. Wills. Example. When I feel like I'm dying. I want to hug the kids before I pass on. And that will forms into the dying will flame. That doubles our powers."

"I see."

Gray changed the subject. He wanted to talk to Lucy normally. They were both really glad to be like this again. Natsu saw this and got a little jealous. He pouted and stopped training and sat down instead. He knew he loves Lucy. But when will he tell it to her?. Will she accept it even when she learns the truth?. Natsu thought all of the consequences. But even of all of that. He wanted her, to be his and only his. He decided to confess. But not right now. Natsu's spirit fired up when he thought about Lucy being his. And having _**children**_ with her,

He looked at the twins. _Chlidren with Lucy?._ He felt something different when he looked at Nacy and Lucu. Lucu finally showed his powers. It was **Fire**. Just like his. And Nacy already showed them some bits of hers. She was a **Celestial mage**_**. **_Like her mother. That made perfect sense. Since her mother is Lucy. But Lucu, He just noticed this. Lucu did look like him. He was really dense to not see this. And Lucu's personality was like his. He was trying to connect the dots but his mind just started to blow up from too much thinking.

"It's getting late." Natsu looked around he didn't notice the sun was already setting. Time flies when you're training. The twins heard and nodded at him. They ran towards Gray and Lucy. Lucy glanced at Natsu when he caught her eye she looked away. Natsu noticed she was blushing. As the twins and Lucy walked home first, Gray waited for Natsu. They both stared at each other for a while. It was a cold tonight. But their stares were much colder.

"Do you still love Lucy?." Natsu asked Gray. Gray was surprised at the question. He was just waiting for Natsu because he wanted to ask him if he wanted to hang out for the night. But what the heck got into the flamebrain's head?.

"I do." Natsu frowned when he heard Gray's answer. But Gray chuckled. "But not like that anymore. She's like my little sister that needs to be taken cared off. I already have someone right?. You knew that. Juvia's the one for me."Gray smiled at him. "And besides, at the last world. I had this feeling that Lucy still loves you." Natsu looked at him.

"I wish that's true. I love Lucy. It was really a mistake five years ago. I didn't wish for her to cry. And I really regretted that I didn't see that she was sick."

"All of us regretted that Natsu." They fell silent. "You do know that there's a possibility that Lucy will hate you right?."

"That's what I'm afraid of. That thought really pains me. I want her to be mine. Being with her is all I really wanted. Having fun with her and our future kids, but that may not happen. Because of that stupidity, if Lucy will hate me. Then so be it. But I'll prove to her that I can be trusted again. I'll show her that this time. I'll never let her go."

"Drama queen." Gray teased. Natsu gave a light punch. They both laughed.

"You're really not so bad after all."

"Come on. Let's go home."

For the first time in years, Gray and Natsu are in harmony. They needed each other right now. Needed each other's strength for whatever is to happen in the future. Both needed to protect their precious Lucy.


	14. What The?

Ohohoho~ :)

About how I named Football World. I don't know why but that was just a perfect name and it was funny too. :D

Seriously, exams tomorrow so posted this early. Well, I'm going to study now.

Please Enjoy and give a review, :)

[ Oh yeah, this one is shorter. Sorry for that. Limited time to use the computer. :) ]

* * *

**Chapter 12 - What The?**

* * *

Nacy and Lucu decided that they'll look for their mother's feathers today. They invited their father along. It was just an excuse to have some time with their dad. As the three of them walked around town, Natsu told them stories about the adventures Lucy and him had., the time with the Phantom Lord or when they went to Edolas. He told them that Edo-Lucy was really scary. Natsu shivered at the thought. The twins giggled. Natsu was really handsome that day. He wore a red polo shirt and jeans. And let's not forget his beloved scarf. Girls would just squeal or drool whenever he walked by. The twins just ignored that. Because they knew their father _would only love their mother_.

They kept on walking until afternoon. They searched around for clues but nothing. There was only one place left to search. Namimori middle school. They knew Tsuna and the others went there. So they decided to wait for them outside. Good thing it was already near their dismissal time. _Ding-dong~ _. They heard the bell.

They waited and saw the trio. Gokudera was already mad at Yamamoto for something and Tsuna tried to calm them down.

"Tsuna-saaaaaan!" Nacy called out. Her eyes were on sparkles. Lucu definitely knew and felt that his twin sister liked the Tenth Vongola Boss.

"Nacy!." Tsuna greeted them. Nacy nearly fainted when Tsuna ruffled her hair.

"How's school?."

"Haha! It was fine."

"soo…" Nacy fidgeted. But before she could talk Lucu cut her off.

"We're here to find some of mom's feathers."

"Why don't we show you around?." Yamamoto suggested.

They all nodded and walked around the school. They searched around but nothing. Nacy decided to try her new technique. She closed her eyes and searched for the feathers. She felt every living thing around her, their powers or emotions. She felt Tsuna's heart. _Kyoko_. It was beating for that oranged haired girl. Nacy frowned. _It's not the right time to be doing this!._ She mentally scolded herself. And at last she found out that there was a bundle at the discipline committee room. Nacy told them that news.

"Why didn't you use that weeks ago?." Lucu asked with an angry voice.

"Calm down Lucu! It's a new technique!. It could cause my life if I did it wrong!"

"Hey, hey. Cut down the fight." Natsu scolded.

"Wait. Did you say disciplinary committee room?." Tsuna asked.

"Yes."

"That's where Hibari is." Yamamoto told them.

Nacy and Lucu turned into stones. Both of them were too afraid of the disciplinarian. But they gained courage because they knew their father was beside them. They poked Natsu. Natsu looked at them and grinned. He whispered something. The Vongola was curious about that.

"My twins are afraid of a man who likes cute animals?." Natsu whispered.

The twins giggled. They were both glad they had Natsu as their father. "S-so?." Tsuna asked. "Let's go!" Lucu told them. "Then I'll lead the way." The group followed Yamamoto to the room. They were already on the front door. But they were too afraid to open it. "Oh come on!." Natsu got irritated he kicked the door opened and looked around. The place was empty.

"He's not here!."

"What?." Tsuna looked around too. "I think he's at the roof."

"Let's not waste time tenth!."

They started to look around the room. But found nothing. "I thought you said it was here?." Gokudera asked Nacy. "It is here!. Just sit down. I'll find it by myself." The boys sat down at the chairs. They let Nacy do the work. Once again she walked around the room. But this time slower. As she closed her eyes she felt a strong power pulling her. She let her body take over, walking on its own. The boys felt awkward when they saw Nacy like that. Lucu couldn't help but laugh. When Nacy opened her eyes she was in front of Hibari's desk. She then felt Hibari's presence.

"The chairman is here." She told the boys.

"WHHAAAAT?." Tsuna and Lucu reacted and tried to hide. Yamamoto was just laughing.

"What is this?." Hibari walked in the room. They knew he was angry at them. "Why are herbivores here?." He was in a battle pose. "I'll all bite you to death.".

"Let's fight then!." Natsu didn't back up.

"Kyoya-kun. Please stop." They all heard a cold voice and turned their heads. It was Lucy. She was beside Nacy. This surprised Natsu. Why was she there?. Wasn't she supposed to be home?. How did she get there? Or When did she get there?!.

Hibari backed down. Lucy gave a calm look directly to his eyes. "Princess.". Lucy smiled at him. It seems like Hibari blushed a bit. "You finally remembered." Natsu was really going to punch this disciplinary freak. "Yes, Kyoya-kun!. Putting that aside will you let us stay here for a while?." Hibari grunted but walked away. How could he say no to his princess?.

"Lucy!. What the heck?. Why are you here?. How?!." Natsu finally asked.

"I teleported." Lucy grinned.

"Teleport?. Hime-san! Some of your powers are back?." Gokudera was happy.

"It's a secret. Well. Nacy-chan?." Lucy glanced at Nacy.

Nacy was still looking at the table. It started glowing. After a few seconds feathers came out. It was really a bundle. It was around Lucy but Natsu could still see some its designs. It was all color red with numbers on it. 01,21,80… He knew those numbers from somewhere. And the color, It was the devil bats uniform!. It was the memories of the American Football Team.

Then something bad happened. As Lucy hugged her feathers. Her body didn't accept it.

"What?." Lucy was surprised.

"What's the matter Luce?." Natsu asked. Lucy blushed when she heard Natsu call her in her nickname.

"I can't.. I don't understand!." She was really confused.

"Maybe their fake?." Gokudera suggested.

"No. no. It's real. I felt powers." Nacy told them.

"Then what is happening?." Lucu looked around.

Lucy sat down in disbelief. _What was happening?._ A figure started to form right beside Lucy. A light was blinding them. So it was kind of hard to see who it was. When the light started to fade they saw who it was. It was Alpha, Still in his butler uniform.

"Alpha!." The twins ran to him.

"Little royalties." Alpha smiled.

"Where the heck have you been?!. And what's with that entrance?." Natsu asked. He got irritated by his flashy entrance. He always wanted one of those.

"Before I could answer that question, I must explain to Master about what's happening to her feathers. Why she can't accept it." Lucy stared at him.

"Master, The reason why you can't accept any feathers is because you're confused."

"Confused?. About what?." Lucy asked.

"About your feelings." Lucy was surprised. _My feelings?._

"W-what do you mean?."

"It's about you're most important person."

"About him?. Did I already met him?."

"You've already been with him many times now Master."

"Who is he?."

"You already know Master."

Alpha smiled at her. "Just clear your thoughts and you'll find the answer.". Then, Alpha vanished. Lucy stared at the floor. Everyone was too stunned to talk. Nacy and Lucu had mixed feelings. They wanted to know who their mother loved. Was it their father?. Gray?. Alpha?. Or somebody else.?. They hoped it was their father. So they could be a happy family. But they were afraid when their mother will know the truth. She may take them far away again from their father. They both frowned.

"Why don't we go home for today?." Tsuna suggested. They all nodded and left the room.


	15. Lucy's Thoughts

I'm sorry, It's kinda short. :(

See, I'm busy with school works!.

So please bear with this chapter :D

Please Rate,Review, and Enjoy!. =]

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Lucy's Thoughts**

* * *

Lucy wasn't in the mood today. She was too sad when she learnt that she can't take any of her new feathers. She was really looking forward to remembering new memories. _Hey, Alpha?. Yes Master?._ Alpha answered. Lucy could sense he was very worried just by only listening clearly to his voice. _Could you leave my mind for a while?. I need some thinking. __**Privately**_. She added. _Okay. I'll be with everyone outside. Remember. Clear your mind and everything will be answered._ She then felt Alpha leave her mind.

She decided to stay in her room for a while, thinking for solutions about her current problem. She tried to remember things. She remembered the times she helped Tsuna with his problems being boss. Or the times she supported them when they went to the future even though she didn't come with them. She was always there for them. She wondered why she left or fell asleep for this past five years. And what saddened her most was the fact that she didn't have the chance to see her children grow. But was thankful for Gray letting the twins grow into wonderful people and training them as the best as he could. And wait. She remembered something. If five years has passed wouldn't the other worlds timeline will be like that as well?. She noticed that nothing changed much in the Mafia World. But she did remember talking to Reborn about this.

"_The timeline from the Magic world is different from the other worlds. Since there is Magic at that place the time is much faster. If five years have passed there, Five months only passed the other worlds. That is my theory since no one really understood why the Magic World has an advance timeline"_

_That explains it._ She thought. How about her family? Did she remember things about them? Lucy slightly remembered the face of her father. But she remembered he wasn't very supportive about her actions. He was always at his work and he never appreciated any of her achievements. Lucy understood this because of their family's status as a royalty. But something was off. Where was her father? She did remember that her mother died when she was a child. Did her father die too? After those five years it is clear that it would be possible that he already passed away. Lucy sat up from her bed and glanced at the window. She looked at the sky and saw how beautiful it was. _Sorry Lucy. But I won't be at your side anymore. I'll only be guiding you along the way. _Lucy got surprised. Did she just hear her father's voice? But How? Maybe her feelings reached the heavens and her father got worried about her. She was broken right now. But her friends are trying to fix her which made her father less worried about what was about to happen.

Lucy saw children running from the street. She glanced at the clock it was already time for them to go to school. How about her childhood? What did she remember about those times? She had a very faint memory of her childhood. Though, there are times where she could remember them clearly. Like the time she had her birthday party. Everyone was there at their humble mansion celebrating. Chanting _Happy Birthday Lucy!. _But her father wasn't there to celebrate instead he was doing business work with the other representatives. She frowned. And she knew she hadn't met Natsu at that time yet. The Magic World was not very open with the other worlds. They did things with their own. But they'll help if it is really needed.

From what she remembered right now, her princess life wasn't good memories. Yes, there will be times that she'll remember that she was happy but mostly sad because she didn't felt her parents touch. But maybe those times made her strong and made her into the Lucy that Fairy Tail knew. She smiled at that thought and slightly cheered up. This wasn't the time to sulk about just a small thing. So what if her body wouldn't accept a bundle? She could just make new and better memories right now! And when she finally understood her feelings maybe those feathers will fly to her. Natsu wouldn't give up when he's in her position he'll just keep trying. She must learn from his ways. She smiled again. _Natsu._

With her mind slightly cleared she got up and did her morning routine.

* * *

It was a bright morning. The group was about to leave the Mafia World since they already got a bundle but Lucy told them she wanted to visit Namimori middle for a while. "I'll go alone ne?." Lucy told them with a huge smile. Everyone couldn't resist Lucy's smile so they allowed her to be alone, but decided to follow her just in case. As Natsu would think, they were ninjas.

Lucy went around town. Skipping on the streets and greeting people she knew. "Obaa-chan?." She was at a shop near the school. An old woman who wore a flower designed yukata came out from the door. "Lucy?." The old Lady smiled and hugged her. "You didn't visit me for a year now." She looked at Lucy from down to up. "And you grew into a very gorgeous woman." Lucy blushed. "Obaa-chan! You never get old too" She smiled. They both talked for an hour. Trying to catch up by what was happening around them. "Obaa-chan I need to go." Lucy bowed. The old lady patted her blond head. When Lucy was about to leave the old lady remembered something. "Oh! Lu-chan! Wait!." The old lady called. She gave Lucy a mysterious box. It was small and had different markings under the keyhole. "Take care of this ne?." The old lady smiled. "Yes!. Thank you for your spare time and Sorry for disturbing you!." Lucy ran off.

"Lucy never calls me Obaa-chan. She always calls me ba-tan." The old lady talked behind Lucy's back. "I guess it was finally time huh?." The old lady frowned and went back inside her shop.

Lucy observed the box she got from her _obaa-chan_. She recognized the markings. The first marking was a soul. She knew that it was the mark of the Soul world. Next to it was a flame. The dying will flame, from the Mafia world. The middle was a small transmutation circle for the Alchemy world. Next to it was a football as expected for the Football World. And the last one was the insignia of the Fairy Tail for the Magic world.

She wondered what was inside the box. She tried to open it but she can't. She decided to open it later. Lucy saw Namimori middle. It was recess time so students were around she found familiar faces around the campus. They greeted her and she greeted them or they would just squeal and attack Lucy with a hug. When Lucy was still studying at Namimori middle she was famous because of her looks and nice personality. So that's why most of the student body knew her. Lucy went to her old classroom. She remembered that she used to sit at the corner near the window. And people would always talk to her even her teachers trusted her. That's where her memory left off. Her old classmates gathered around her. Patting her back or hugging her or ruffling her hair. She was really happy by the warm atmosphere they still give her even though she wasn't a Namimori stundent anymore. She noticed Tsuna and the others came to her side.

"Hime-san" Tsuna greeted her.

"Tsu-kun" Lucy smiled.

"Glad you came to visit" Yamamoto gave Lucy a high five.

"Yeah! I've missed the school."

She looked at her former classmates and gave them a big smile. They all smiled at her back. Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked at who it was she was surprised, It was Dino Cavalleno. Lucy's eye went wide. She shouted in glee and started hugging him. "Wo-woaah!." Dino hugged her back. "Dino-kuunnnn!." Everyone can see she was really happy to see him. "Lucy!. Calm down!. I'm choking!." Lucy giggled and let him go, "Why are you here at Namimori?." She didn't notice that Dino was wearing a teacher's uniform. "y-you're a teacher?!." She was very surprised. The very clumsy boss of the Cavalleno Family a Teacher?!. "I can't believe it myself." Dino chuckled. "But you're very clumsy." Lucy pouted. She was worried that he'll get himself embarrassed in front of the whole world. But Dino smiled and ruffled her hair. "Romeo's with me. He's somewhere in the building.". He then looked around, telling the students to return to their seats. "I know what's happening Luce, Good Luck." He whispered in her ear. Lucy gave him a smile. "I need to go huh?. Sorry for disturbing class." Before she went out, she waved goodbye to her classmates and a see you later to Tsuna and his group.


	16. Making New Memories

Ohohoho~

Got many things to do. :D

Please Rate,Review and Enjoy =]

And sorry if there are mistakes :D

P.S. I suck at writing moe moe moments. XD I'll do my best next time.

Though, I hope you'll like it. XD Or think that its a little cute :P

* * *

Hey! Thanks for those reviews :) specially the one who told me to change the summary XD I really appreciate it! Thank you! Really. Thank you! XD All of your reviews always makes my day :P Thanks again! :D

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Making New Memories**

* * *

It was evening and the PB was having a meeting at a base. It was a base near Namimori middle. And it was hidden underground. A long time ago Tsuna decided to build a base just in case of emergencies. Who would have thought that the boy who didn't want to be a boss actually cared for the Vongola. They all decided to sleep there for the night after the meeting and when morning comes they will leave the Mafia World and go to the next one. Right now they were gathered at the meeting hall inside the base. The room was simple enough; it had a large table and a chandelier on the top. And there was a doorway in front leading to the stairs and the door outside.

"So, Hime-san. Are you prepared to go?." Sena asked.

"Yes. I've already greeted everyone."

"Before that, How about your feathers?." Reborn asked the princess. Lucy frowned she didn't thought about that yet because she was excited to go to the next world.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you leave it here for a while?." Tsuna suggested. Everyone looked at him. He really didn't like people looking at him so he slightly hid his face.

"It's dangerous to leave it here!. No one would protect it." Erza complained.

"Don't answer th-" Gokudera was cut off. A portal popped up at his side. Ed and Maka with their group came out. They all said their hellos and how are you and then they continued their meeting.

"How'd your fucking investigation go?." Hiruma asked them with a sarcastic tone. He was always the informative one. They knew Hiruma already knew their researches even before they did a research. But Ed just ignored that. Anyway, the research was just an excuse for him to go home to his world, since he was getting a little bit homesick even though it was only two days after they got to the Soul World a while back.

"Well, Basically. All of our enemies combined their powers in other words they formed a group like us. As what we know they are gathering Hime-san's feathers because of the power in it. A single feather consists of 80% of my power or Natsu's power for example. And for every feather that's only 2% for hime-san's true power" He explained. They were all shocked. They never knew Lucy was that strong. But Lucy was just silent about her powers everyone understood this since she was the princess after all and everyone needs privacy some time too. The twins glanced at each other.

"How about yours Maka?." Reborn asked.

"No leads yet, and Ed here already explained what we've learned. The enemies made a group". She answered. They all became silent for a minute.

"So, What's the plan?." Soul broke the silence.

"We'll be travelling again." Gray answered.

"What's the next world?." Natsu asked. He was glad he didn't feel any motion sickness while they traveled through the portal.

"Alchemy world." Lucy answered. Mamori looked at her with confusion.

"I thought it was our world?." She asked.

"Plans changed." Lucy answered. They knew Lucy had the authority to change the plan so they can't afford to complain. They just wondered what's on Lucy's mind.

"Then we'll inform Winry." Ed was already standing up making a portal.

"Please do." Lucy smiled at him. Al waved a goodbye to them.

"We need to go. We're having problems with Crona. Sorry hime-san." Maka bowed in forgiveness.

"That's all right I understand. And good luck. As soon as I remember things I'll help you." And with that said Maka and her group left.

Monta started to yawn. "My fucking team's tired." Hiruma smirked. "Shall we do an exercise?. Kekeke" The whole team trembled. "Hi-Ru-Ma-Kuuuun." Hiruma heard a voice when he turned around he saw Mamori eyeing him. Hiruma stared for a while and then glanced at his team. "Oi. Fucking chibis. Last one to sleep will have a fucking punishment. Kekeke." The devil bats started to run like idiots, forcing their way to get to their rooms. No one was excited for any of Hiruma's punishments.

"I'm sleepy too. Good Night." Wendy stood up, smiling at them all while carrying Carla. Levy and Gajeel went after her. Erza carried the Happy with her and waved Good Night.

"Oi. My Cute Little Twins. You need to sleep." Gray looked at them. They both turned red when they heard Gray talk. **MY CUTE LITTLE TWINS?!. **They weren't kids anymore!. Why the heck did Gray call them that?. But they knew it was only to tease them a little bit.

"It's too early!." Lucu protested.

"It's 12 am."

"All right. All right." Nacy was afraid of the look Gray gave them. It was a look when you disobeyed a command you'll have a punishment. And Gray's punishments aren't the ones to look forward too. She pulled her twin brother out of the room, even though he was resisting his sister's tight grip with biting her poor delicate hands. Gray decided to follow them. They may have a fight after that.

Reborn pointed a gun at Tsuna. That made him scream and he ran outside the meeting room. The other Vongola decided to sleep since it was that late and Tsuna wasn't in the room anymore their presence isn't needed if their boss wasn't there. Yamamoto gave a wink at Natsu. Because Lucy and him were the only ones left in the room. This wasn't a coincidence. The twins told the whole group besides the_ couple_ that they have a plan to make their mom and dad together again. They decided to help the twins since they gave them those puppy eyes that no one could resist. Yamamoto thought how wonderful it was to see them together again. Since, Natsu still loved Lucy very much and Lucy was confused with her feelings with Natsu. He just wished that they would both be happy even when Lucy will know the horrible sin they did. As they all made it out of the room. The room was left with silence. Natsu heard Lucy sighed. He saw in her face that she had many problems.

"What's the matter Luce?." Natsu asked her.

"My confused feelings and the twin's father." Natsu became stiff as Lucy said _Father. _He felt jealousy inside of him.

"You're feelings will soon be answered." He smiled at her. Lucy looked confused.

"But I wish I could understand these feelings. I don't know who's the most important person for me!. I want to know him. And How and Why did I love him?." Lucy gave another sigh. Natsu didn't know who Lucy truly loved. He had doubts. He thought about Gray. Maybe Lucy loved Gray?. The thought pained him.

"Be positive Luce!. That person will be waiting, waiting for you to come back into his arms." Natsu patted Lucy in the head.

"I thought of something. The person who I truly love and the twin's father must be one right?. It's impossible for me to do it with someone not special." Natsu looked at her. He wasn't really that an idiot like everyone thinks because he remembered something important. He remembered a time when he did it with Lucy, though some details were still vague. He tried to remember when they did it. Was it because of love?. But he knew they didn't do it because of love it was because they were drunk. **HE** was drunk. He frowned. Lucy wanted to do it with someone special. But he took that chance all too himself even if he didn't know if he was special to her or not. Natsu decided to ask a question. A question, that would make him happy or will make him feel terrible.

"Lucy. Who do you think your most important person is?."

Lucy thought for a moment. She was definitely surprised by that question. She thought about her feelings. A person came into her mind. _Natsu_. She didn't know why he was the one she thought. Maybe he's the one?. But Gray came into her mind. Gray took care of her children when she was gone for those five years. He loved them like they were his own children. Wait. _**Loved them like his own children?.**_ Maybe Gray was the father?.

"G-gray?." She said silently. She didn't know that she thought about it loudly. The thought awestrucked her. Natsu wasn't that dumb and he had those ears of a dragon that could hear anything even a heartbeat if he wanted. He heard Gray's name come out of her mouth. He felt like he was defeated by Gray in a brawl and it wasn't the best feeling. He hated it and decided to drop the subject. His heart was still aching about what he heard. But it felt a little light when he heard that Lucy was laughing. He did plan to comfort her with her problems and try to make her happy. Little did he know that Lucy was feeling all fluffy from the inside. She didn't know why. But she was happy that Natsu was there to cheer her up. They started to talk about random things. But Natsu mostly told her stories about their adventures.

"I wish I could remember all of that."

"You will, someday. But for now why don't we make new memories?" Natsu gave a special smile that made Lucy melt.

_Let's make new memories_. Lucy felt her face heat up. _Why was she feeling so fluffy?._ Then they heard faint music. Why was music playing in the middle of the night?. It was Jumonji. Whenever he wakes up from sleep, He plays music to fall asleep again. That was one of his darkest secret. Since the music was mostly love songs. He plays it whenever he knows everyone was sleeping. Hiruma knew this and was blackmailing him with this information. But this time he wasn't playing music because he woke up. It was because he knew Lucy and Natsu were still talking downstairs. He vaguely hears Lucy's laughs. He decided to play music to add more of a romantic ambiance between the two. He then returned to his bed and smiled at his sleep. The twins will give him an award for sure.

_Hearts beats fast… Colors and promises…_ _How to be brave.. How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?. But watching you stand alone.. All of my doubt.. Suddenly goes away somehow…_

They heard the lyrics vaguely but they could still understand the words. Since it was a famous song by Christina Perri titled A Thousand Years. Lucy thought about the lyrics. It was like as if the song was telling her about her confused feelings. Was she really afraid to fall?. Why?. Was that why she couldn't understand her feelings?. What caused this?. Did something bad happen to her in the past?. Those questions started to confuse her. But she felt Natsu poking her in her cheeks. "You okay?." She blushed and stood up. Natsu was surprised by what she did. "Why don't we dance?." Lucy gave Natsu a smile. He slightly blushed. "I don't know how to." He got embarrassed. "Follow my lead." Lucy is a royalty so it's only natural for her to dance.

They held each other tightly. This made them blush more. This moment was a new special memory for both of them. Lucy thought why did she asked to do this?. She was really embarrassed. But she was really happy so she rested her head in Natsu's chest. Natsu hugged her lightly and he was still rocking back and forth or side to side.

Natsu felt happy inside. Lucy gave him this opportunity to let him hold her like this. She was really warm in his chest. Though, he already felt warm because he eats fire.

_I have died everyday waiting for you… Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years… __**I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

Natsu thought about those lyrics. It was how he felt five years ago. Even though he knew Lucy died he didn't lose hope that she was still alive and believed that someday he'll see her again. And now at that moment he was holding the most important person to him. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to let her out of his sight again. But he knew Lucy was afraid. She was traumatized by what happened years ago. It was because of him. Because of that stupid thing he did. Natsu decided. He'll make Lucy fall for him again. He wanted to stay like this forever. And his love for Lucy will never be gone. But instead it'll be there even after a thousand years.

As the song ended they looked at each other directly in the eyes. They were both mesmerized by the others eyes, glittering in that brightly lit room. It was like those eyes were the only things they could see. They felt there was a huge gap between them even the gap was only a size of Wendy's slippers. They grew closer and closer making the gap smaller. They felt their breaths. And soon, felt lips.

Lucy's lips felt soft it was the best thing in the world. Her kiss was sweet like her vanilla scent. She's amazing. Why did I let someone like this got away?. Natsu thought while he was kissing with Lucy passionately.

Natsu's lips felt hard but it was warm. She liked that feeling. The feeling she gets whenever she was surrounded with Natsu's muscular hands. It was like no one is able to harm her in his perfect care. That was what Lucy thought while kissing Natsu. Though, she was still feeling all fluffy in side but this time it was her whole body that felt fluffy

They didn't notice the song change. It was a sad but was still a sweet song and it was by Katy Perry titled: The One That Got Away.

_In another life I would make you stay… So I wouldn't have to say you were the one that got away… The one that got away…_

They broke their kiss and started hugging again. They stayed for that special moment for a while. They didn't know how many seconds or minutes that took. But they ignored that. They just wanted that special moment to last. Though they knew it will last, it will be in their memories. It will be one of their special memories together.

_I should've told you how you meant to me._

"I love you Lucy"


	17. A Sudden Change Of Mood

I like the newest chapter of Fairy Tail right now. Who the heck will die? XD Sorry, Spoiler if ever. :P

YEY! XD No assignments! :P

Please like,enjoy and review

And sorry if there are mistakes. :D

* * *

**Chapter 15 - A sudden change of mood**

* * *

Lucy woke up in Natsu's arms and they were in her room. She remembered falling asleep in his warm hug. She faintly heard him say something. _–you Lucy_. She frowned. Why did she fell asleep in that amazing moment? She heard Natsu groan, a signal that tells everyone that he was already pretended to be still asleep.

Natsu looked at Lucy in his arms. He was in her room. He remembered carrying Lucy last night. When he was about to leave he felt Lucy pulling her into her bed and hugging him like he was a big teddy bear. He blushed on the memory and stood up. Gave Lucy a peck in her forehead and left the room.

Lucy felt fluffy once again. Natsu kissed her in her forehead. Suzuna told her what that means. That means that person thinks you're very important. She got up and started her day with something new.

When Natsu got out of Lucy's room, little did he know that everyone saw him going out; it was very easy for them to see because Lucy's room was in front of the door way towards the dining room where everyone was right now. He stood there mesmerized by their looks. They had those looks that were like a paparazzi. The twins did a Hi-five because their plan worked. Though, Jumonji did something special. They decided to give him an award. The award was erasing specific blackmail information in Hiruma's threat book which he didn't like. Luckily Mamori did something to convince him.

"uuuuh…" Natsu looked at them. And he didn't know what to say.

"Just one question," Everyone looked at Erza with nervous hearts because when she asks a question, even if it might be embarrassing you must answer it with the truth and only the truth. "Did something happen?"

"Not that much, just a kiss." He answered. Erza nodded and gave him a seat beside her. Natsu felt awkward because everybody had their eyes fixed on him. Even when eating they were glancing at him. They all heard the door open and Lucy came out with a huge smile. It was clear that she was having a wonderful start of the morning. Plus, she looked extra cute today. She greeted everyone and didn't notice that they were surprised by her extra gleeful attitude but they knew it was because of Natsu. Erza, who was beside Natsu stood up.

"I need to talk to Mamori." While standing up, she pointed at the open seat beside Mamori. "Why don't you seat here Lucy?" Erza smirked and sat at the seat beside Mamori. Though, she was the great scary Titania, she still has her own ways to support her friend's love lives. Lucy looked at the seat and _who_ was beside that seat. It was Natsu. She blushed but took the seat because it was the only place where she could seat, right now.

Breakfast never had been so awkward like this before. Everybody was smirking at the _couple_ because they saw that the couple is giving sweet glances at each other. Whenever they caught each other they would just blush, giving a reason to make everyone smirk or say _kyaa ~_ at the sweet moment.

When they've finish their awkward breakfast they had a short meeting. "We'll leave today." Reborn announced. Everyone else nodded. "But the princess's feathers will stay here at this base." He pointed at the chandelier above them they saw a gleam.

"Our group will be the ones to protect the feathers. So don't worry about a thing" Tsuna smiled at Lucy which she gave a smile back.

"Hibari was irritated and decided to stay and another reason for his stay was because he started another long-term around the world fight with Dino." Gokudera reported. "Mukuro and Chrome won't be going too. They will be staying at Kokuyo Land. Chrome contacted me and told me they will be still helping us but from afar."

"The children and the girls will still stay here to come and check the feathers and the guardians of the feathers once in a while. I think Irie and Spanner will be helping us with guarding the feathers while we're gone and Lambo will be a great help since he is a guardian and we've already told the girls what to do."

"It's fucking settled then." Hiruma was typing at his computer. "You all go and fucking pack up your things." He ordered. Everyone stood up and started to go to their rooms to prepare.

* * *

An hour passed and they were all ready. Lucy was standing at the garden; it was at the outside of the base where they stayed at. It can be seen that she was meditating her powers, trying to lessen its aura since they all knew Lucy's powers she didn't want them to feel that burden. Lucy was surprised when she felt some little fingers poking her arms. She saw that it was Nacy. "What's the matter Nace?" She asked. "Don't lessen your aura that much mom." Lucy was again surprised by what her smart little girl told her.

"Why?"

"It might blow you up again." With what her little girl told her, she just realized something very important. If she lessens her power's aura too much she'll forget about what was happening and will forget about her powers. Little did she know that this happened to her before when she was at Fairy Tail. Lucy forgot about everything. She only remembered her father and some other minor things about her childhood. She even forgot how to use her other powers and the only thing she remembered was her celestial power.

Lucy patted Nacy in the head, earning her a smile from the little girl. "Let's go mom" Nacy pulled her mother to join the group who was waiting. Everyone was gathered at the front of the base entrance, waiting for Lucy and Nacy.

"Sorry for the wait guys!"

"That's all right!" Kurita told Lucy. Mamori and Yukimitsu, the smart ones were now trying to open a portal. They had a small device that could help them travel around the worlds. As the portal opened up one by one they got in.

This time they all landed safely. All of them were standing no one stumbled down. Lucy looked around. The place was like a province. There were farms everywhere. She saw a big house and saw that Winry was waving at them. When she looked around again she saw a burned house, nothing was left.

"That's our house" Ed went beside Lucy.

"What happened?" But Ed gave a scornful look. He didn't want to remember it right now. Lucy understood and decided to join everyone else. They walked towards the big house. An old lady came out and greeted them. "Hi, I'm Winry's grandmother Pinako." She introduced herself with a smile. She looked at Lucy.

"Princess," She bowed down.

"e-eeh!. No need to be formal Oba-chan." Lucy smiled at her. Pinako smiled at her too.

"What a humble princess." But they all heard Nacy cry. No one ever heard her cry before. Though she always has fights with her brother, she was always strong and never ever cries but right now she was crying. Lucy bowed to Pinako and went to check on her daughter.

The twins were still at the place where they landed, it was only near the house. She was surprised to see her on the grass bleeding and had a large burn mark on her arms. She saw that Lucu was too shocked at the scene before him. Lucy saw that there was a pile of ashes on the grass, a clue to know that there was an important item that was burned.

"What happened here Nacy?" Lucy asked her crying daughter. She tried to calm her down and tended her injuries.

"Lu-Lucu burned down t-the b-bear y-you g-g-g-ave me when I was still l-little" She was sniffling and was covering her face. Lucy knew that Nacy didn't like anyone to see her cry.

"I-I'm sorry Nacy." Lucu told her with a bow. They could clearly see that he was guilty at what he did but Nacy only stared at him. This wasn't their usual fights. This was something more.

"I told you didn't I?! Don't use your powers like that and right now it got out of control." Nacy had a cold voice. "You destroyed that special thing mom gave me years ago. You even gave me an injury." Lucu just sighed with guilt.

"S-sorry."

"Give me time to calm down." Nacy eyed him and ran off.

"Let me see, you used your fire power and it got out of control and burned down that bear?" Lucy asked and the little boy nodded. "Why did you burn that bear?"

"I just wanted to take a look at it again but Nacy resisted and I got irritated and used my powers to get it and it got out of control."

"You do know that your type of fire is destructive?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to control it?"

"Not really, just a little."

"This time I'm on Nacy's side. You knew how to control or when to use your powers and you know you could've just understood her why she didn't want to let it borrow to you for a moment. She felt your powers right now is out of control! It might burst out any minute like at what happened a while ago!"

"I didn't mean to."

"Young man, right now you have to train and learn how to control your powers."

"That's all?"

"You want more? No playing for one week."

"WHAT?" Lucy gave her son a mad look. This was the first time Lucu seen his mother look at him like that. He frowned and nodded.

"Go train with Natsu and say sorry to your sister later okay?"

Lucu looked at his mom. She was dead serious. Little did Lucy know that Lucu felt happy inside. He was able to train with his father! He got so excited that he immediately started running towards Natsu. Lucy stared at the boys for a moment. Lucu did look like Natsu. Nacy did look like her. Was their father Natsu?

_Doki. Doki. Doki._

She felt her heart beat fast. Then she felt a hand at her shoulder. It was Gray. "What's the matter? You're turning red all of the sudden." Lucy was surprised and embarrassed. She never noticed that she was blushing.

"I need to ask you something."

"About what?"

"You're the person who I can truly trust. Will you answer me truthfully?"

"Of course,"

"It's about the twin's father."

Gray sweatdropped. _Damn. I never expected this._ He stared at Lucy for a while. She was determined to know and she even told him that he was the only person she could trust. How could he resist that? _Sorry flamebrain the truth's out._

"It's N-"

Gray was cut off by Hiruma's bullet. When he glanced back, he gave a thank you look at Hiruma but Hiruma only grunted. "Oi Fucking Ice princess, they need you're fucking help there." Hiruma pointed at his teammates who were inside preparing the table for dinner.

"Yeah, yeah". When Gray ran off to help, Lucy frowned.

"Sorry fucking princess. He's not the right one to tell you the truth"

"How did you know what we were talking about? And who will?"

"Kekeke, told you never fucking underestimate me. Who else? The fucking father, though he himself doesn't know the truth right now, so fucking wait for him."

"Hiruma-kun! Plans are ready! Take a look at them!" Mamori called Hiruma. She was at the balcony in the second floor of the house, waving.

Hiruma took a last look at Lucy. "Take things step by step." He whispered a great advice in Lucy's ear.

"That must be fucking amazing fucking manager! Or else. Kekekeke," he took out his black book but Mamori only grunted. While walking towards the door, Hiruma was whistling a scary song. When he glanced back at Lucy, he saw something different. Her aura was very different from before. _Fuck. _

Lucy stared outside. Why wouldn't anyone tell her who the father was? Was he the one who was very important to her? She was not that dumb. They mentioned something about a sin they committed years ago. Was that the reason they won't tell her anything about the father? Was it that bad? She knew even if they committed a harsh sin to her she would forgive them. Why were they so dense? Were they afraid to get her mad at them again? Questions were flowing in Lucy's mind that she only sighed.

"Lu-chan," Levy came to her bestfriend's side to give her comfort because she saw that she was getting confused and sad again.

"Levy-chan" She smiled at her.

"It's time to eat!" Levy pulled Lucy towards the door.

"Levy-chan, what's that sin you all committed years ago?" Lucy asked while walking.

"Lucy, I'm sorry but not now." Levy smiled at her in forgiveness. Lucy got confused than ever. Why wouldn't anyone tell her about it?

At dinner time everyone was eating in silence because they all heard about how Lucy was asking many questions about the things they want her last to remember. No one really talked. You could only hear the clanging of plates and spoons or their munching. Lucy was the first one to finish her dinner since she ate only a little. She stood up immediately and went to her room. She didn't say good night this time. They all felt guilty about not telling her the truth but they had to hide it until she remembers everything. As the others finish their dinner, they also went up to their rooms. They were all going to sleep at Winry's house since it was big and comfortable enough for everyone to stay. Since they were too many they divided the rooms like last time. After a few hours and when everyone was inside their own rooms, Pinako turned off the lights, giving the house murky darkness.

* * *

When morning came Lucy sat like boss at the dining table. This was the first time everyone saw her like this. She was like Erza but you can see that she had much more authority. Everyone seems to hate Lucy like this. She wasn't the Sweet Lucy they know.

That morning when Lucy woke up she decided on something and no one could ever oppose her since her power is absolute. After she noticed that they all finished their food she stood up. She knew that everyone was looking at her. "I want to infiltrate the enemy." With a poker face they knew she was serious.

"Lucy! We don't even know where their base is." Erza was the first to complain everyone knew she would be the one speaking for them.

"Don't worry about that." Lucy looked at Erza, an evil look which Erza only saw. _Is Lucy alright?_

"We're not prepared Hime-san." Tsuna told the crazy princess.

"Then prepare yourselves!" With her loud voice she startled everyone. "Contact Maka and everyone else from the Soul World. We'll be infiltrating the enemy tonight so you all better prepare. And no one should dare to complain. If you ever complain, I'll exile you from every world. You can never live peacefully when exiled." Lucy left the room silently.

"What happened to Lucy, Huh Natsu?" Gray asked the Fire DragonSlayer.

"I don't know." Natsu became sad when he saw Lucy like that. But something was odd, what caused her to change her mood? Did she even know where the enemy's base is? If she knew, how did she know?

"Just remember this." Reborn walked towards the center of the table. "We can never oppose the orders from the Heartfillia family." With that said everyone else stood up and prepared for the infiltration that night.

"Youichi, do you know something?" The baby whispered to the devil bats captain.

"No."

Reborn sighed. This clearly got out of hand. He just hoped that this crazy plan would go fluently.


	18. A Confusing Infiltration

DARN!. XD

I'll be posting this early because of ANOTHER test next week. Sucks right?. :P

So yeah,

Please review,like and enjoy.

P.S. Just ask me if anything confuses you :)) Since I was on a hurry, I couldn't write it well. TT-TT I'm SO SORRRRYY! I'll try my best next time so forgive me for some mistakes. I'M REALLLLYYY SORRRRRRY! TT-TT

* * *

**Chapter 16 - A Confusing Infiltration**

* * *

Before night, Maka and her group arrived at the Alchemy world. They were surprised to know that they would attack the enemy today. Reborn decided to call the other Vongola family members since they will be a big help for the attack. They plan on doing an ambush. Lucy divided them into smaller groups. Group a will be Maka,Soul,Mamori,Erza and Winry. They were going to be the medics for the ambush. Group b will be attacking on the left side. Which were Natsu, Ha-ha brothers, and Yamamoto. For the right side will be Group c who are the Elric Brothers,Gray,Musashi,Kurita,Kumusubi and Gokudera. For the back was Group D who were Hiruma,BlackStar and Tsubaki, Kid with the Thompson sisters. Group E who are in front or the distractions are Sena,Monta and Tsuna. Even without powers they were ordered to fight. It was a good thing the people without powers were trained to hold a weapon.

Lucy will be a wild card. She can go anywhere she wants or to the people who need her. Others who are not mentioned were left at Winry's house since they are the supports. It was decided that Mukuro and Hibari will be for the defense since they wouldn't know if the enemies will also do an ambush on Winry's house. The two men were separated from each other because fighting against one another was the last thing they needed. So Mukuro was at the left side of Winry's house with Chrome and Hibari was in front. Ryohei and Lambo will be at the middle to call of the fight if there was going to be one between the strong men. The goal of the infiltration was to get into the center of the building. Lucy told them that there was something very important in the center so they needed to destroy it.

Lucy led the group towards a large mansion. It was close to Winry's house so they only walked for about an hour. They saw that the mansion was surrounded by black spawns with this they knew it was the right place. But how the heck did Lucy know where the enemy's base was?! With their good lucks said. They went to their respected places and prepared to attack. Lucy and the twins as her weapons were at the back side of the castle. It was revealed that the twins had meister blood and since Lucy was a princess she could use any powers she wants so a team was formed between the three. Group E or Sena's group started to attack in front. It caused a loud commotion which caused the enemies to keep their eyes directly on them. Black spawns started to attack Group E. Because of that it wasn't hard to get in the mansion. Though, they need to be careful because the larger enemies were still inside.

Natsu's group who were on the left side was very excited to get in the base. The base was like a normal building only wider. The wall's color is green and it had grape veins on the sides. The building even had balconies and majestic window designs that made it look more elegant and they remembered that in front there was a large fountain. Basically it was like Lucy's house only with more guards and was much wider. Kuroki and Togano had a guilt feelings for destroying the glass window because it had a pretty lady with wings for a design that it made them relaxed for a little bit but with Natsu with them, it was impossible to not to destroy that window. When Natsu's group got in they were on a corridor when they tried to open a door they saw an empty large room. They saw a frail looking boy walking back and forth. He had pink hair and wore somewhat like a black dress. When the boy looked at them they had chills because he was very scary.

"Why are you here? Oh no. Mother's going to be mad at me when she finds out." They could see that the boy was panicking.

"Why don't you kill them? You already failed on destroying Shibusen. How about making it up to your Mom by killing those idiots?" A black muscular figure appeared on the boy's back. It was _attached_ to the boys back. Oh. How weird it was.

"Haha, He's weird." Yamamoto only laughed his fear.

"All right Ragnarok. I'll do it." The boy answered the thing behind his back that was called Ragnarok. They saw Ragnarok smile and without seconds he turned into a sword. Yamamoto knew this magic; it was the same as Maka's though Soul always turns into a scythe.

"He's from the Soul World." Yamamoto said.

"I think he's the one called Crona." Jumonji added. He remembered Soul telling stories about a boy that looked like a girl who betrayed them once. Maybe this was that Boy.

"Maka told me he's powerful." Togano was about to run in fear. Maka told him a story about a boy named Crona that gave Soul his scar on his chest.

"What do we do?" Kuroki asked while trembling in fear.

"Fight him." Natsu was ready to fight any moment. They weren't even surprised to see how brave he was; since they heard he always saves the day.

"Come on kid." Natsu gave a gesture to Crona telling him to attack first. Crona ran preparing on every step to strike Natsu but before it the DragonSlayer Yamamoto blocked Crona's attack.

"Hahaha. Be careful Natsu-san. He's wielding a sword. It's best if you let me fight him." Yamamoto counterattacked Crona. Natsu couldn't even argue with Yamamoto because he was pushed to the side by the happy-go-lucky man because of that Crona was caught off guard giving a reason for Yamamoto to attack. He gave a small wound to Crona's right arm and they were all surprised to see black blood flowing out.

"Aaaaaah!." Crona sat down in fear.

"I'm bleeding! I don't want to fight anymore!" When Crona forfeited, Ragnarok smacked him in the head.

"You're a coward!"

"Stop! It hurts! Stop it!"

They all looked at Crona with weird faces. He was really weird. A moment ago he was a worthy opponent but now he was a kid who was being harassed by some monster. They heard someone enter the room. It was Maka with Soul. She was surprised to see Crona and started tearing up. "Crona!" She ran towards Crona and Ragnarok but Crona began to change. He started laughing madly.

"Oh no." There was fear in Ragnarok's voice.

Soul stopped Maka. "Maka! Can't you see?! There's still madness inside him!" But Maka fought Soul's tight grip. "I can change that! Don't you remember my soul?! It can lessen the madness a little bit! It can help Crona!" Soul held Maka more tightly. "You'll hurt yourself!" Maka started to cry. "I need to help my friend, Soul."

"He was attacking us before! He betrayed us!"

"That was BEFORE!"

"Nothing changed Maka!"

"A while ago she was the old Crona I know. So I believe Soul. I BELIEVE HE'S STILL IN THERE!"

"NO!"

"The battle at our world is finished Soul! We can bring Crona back with us."

Crona started attacking everywhere. Soul still had a strong grip at Maka so he was able to protect her. Crona was crazy that was a fact. He was just swinging his weapon around hitting no one. "Let me go Soul. Just this once, let me go." Soul couldn't help it anymore. He let go of Maka's hands. "Just come back to me without a scratch or I'll kill him." Maka smiled and nodded at him. Soul walked towards the group. He didn't mind them staring at that dramatic event. Maka could be so dramatic if it's towards Crona since Crona was still a special friend for them. Even after he betrayed them and helped his mother destroy Shibusen. Maka was walking towards Crona. She fluently dodged his attacks since it had a pattern. _Up. Down. Right. Left. Up. Down. Right. Left._ When Maka was finally close to Crona she hugged him.

"Let me go!" Crona was trying to break free from Maka's warm hug.

"Crona… Please come back to us." Maka just held on tightly.

"NO!" He punched Maka. It was strong enough to let Maka bleed. When Crona saw this he started to cry. "I- I don't want to hurt my friends."

"Don't worry. We're not hurt." Maka smiled.

"But I betrayed you all."

"We already forgave you."

"But-" Maka hugged Crona again. This time they were both calm. Ragnarok was still in his weapon form so he can't destroy the touching moment.

"Sorry."

"It's all right. Come one. Let's get you out of this place." Maka offered her hand to Crona which he gladly accepted with a smile. He was actually cute if he would smile like that.

"Oi. Soul," Natsu called yhe white haired boy.

"What?"

"Tell us what happened."

"Do you have time to waste?"

"No."

"Then get your asses moving!" The Ha-ha brothers already started running towards the door because they knew Soul was really scary when's he's mad. They were followed by Yamamoto who gave a wave to Soul.

"How about you guys? And when will you tell me? Another thing, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE?!" Natsu asked, still persistent to know.

"We'll be going back to camp. And I'll answer that after this battle! We were worried about you guys! Now go!" Soul pushed Natsu. He followed his group who were now in front of him. He looked back and saw Maka still crying because of the return of her precious friend and he thought about how this was only the start of their battle.

* * *

Hiruma and his group were running away from the real six funeral wreaths. They were very unlucky because the first enemies they fought were very powerful. "Why don't we just attack them?!" Blackstar complained but he was ignored by the devilish commander. "Fucking balance freak. In what percentage can you estimate that we can defeat them?"

"Exactly zero percent." Kid smiled.

"Kekeke, Great." Hiruma grinned.

"I don't get it. Wouldn't that mean we would lose?" Blackstar was confused.

"Just shut up and follow our lead." Kid shouted. They were now going in the dining hall. It was called a hall because it was big enough to let a whole city in.

"Blackstar close the door!" Blackstar tossed Tsubaki, who was in weapon form and it hit the door that caused it to close.

"Prepare for a fucking attack." Hiruma ordered.

Kid and Hiruma were on the middle. Which was very efficient because they're weapon of choice were guns. Hiruma's guns had bat wings on its sides and Kid was a meister so the Thompson sisters were his weapons. Before Hiruma could even load his gun they heard the door explode.

"Fucking violent people!" He started shooting even though he knew he would run out of ammo, He felt Kid beside him shooting to. Blackstar was a melee range attacker so while he was attacking the enemies in close range he was also dodging the bullets of his teammates. He felt a bullet behind his back it was a good thing he dodged it before it even hit him. He knew that it was Kid, _was this the right time to have a revenge attack for the time when I destroyed that perfect circle you draw_?! BlackStar thought.

"ARE YOU DOING THAT ON PURPOSE?!"

"JUST ATTACK YOU IDIOT!"

The first one they knocked out was Bluebell. Since they all agreed she was _fucking annoying_. Her voice irritates their ears. Torikabuto did an illusion to confuse them but it didn't affect them one bit because they were too cool to be fooled by some stupid illusion and Hiruma was very smart to know that it was an illusion. This weird illusion that was showing some battlefield that was surrounded with dead bodies led to Torikabuto's death maybe he himself couldn't take the people's bodies that were oozing blood and was showing some internal parts and there was even an animal that was eating the internal organs or maybe Kid _accidentally _hit him in the face. Even Kikyo got _accidentally_ hit by Blackstar's attack which knocked him out. Zancrow and Daisy were the hard ones to knock out since Zancrow's body was made from reptilian skin and Daisy was a Zombie. Kid decided to attack Zancrow in close combat. He ran and dived under him and shot below. Blackstar ended it with slicing him in half. The only problem now was daisy.

"You can't kill me."

"I Fucking can."

From Hiruma's person he pulled out a huge missile but BlackStar saw the name of the missile on its side, _Dying Will Missile. _Wait, WHAT?! They saw Hiruma's missile glow orange. There was a dying will flame gathering inside the scary weapon. It was like the rage flame of Xanxus. Maybe that was enough to destroy the annoying zombie.

"GET DOWN!"

Without seconds the two boys ducked down. Even if they ducked down they still felt the pressure from Hiruma's weapon. It was very strong that Daisy's body turned into crisps. BlackStar trembled he was very relieved that Hiruma was on their side because if he wasn't he would be the one who will turn into crisps.

"Where did you get that weapon?" Kid asked.

"Do I need to tell you?" They saw Hiruma grin he's famous grin.

"I-I think… No not really." He gave a scared smiled to Hiruma.

"Let's go!" BlackStar told them. The three of them started to run around again but this time carefully.

* * *

When Musashi entered the mansion he knew something was wrong. He couldn't tell what but there was something very wrong but he kept silent for a while. Not until he proves something was wrong he wouldn't talk about it. It was best to be sure than to cause a senseless commotion. Their group was only walking around because they knew they were close to the center. How very lucky of them.

"Don't you feel like something's wrong?" Gokudera told them with a smart face. Musashi looked at him. He was glad wasn't the only one that thinks something is worng.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked. _You're an alchemist. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SMART!_ Musashi thought.

"The place is quiet too quiet." Gokudera answered.

"Isn't it because Sawada and Kobayakawa played as distractions? Wouldn't that mean they would attract the enemies inside the building?" Ryohei was an idiot but right now he had a point.

"No. Even if they play as distractions why would the enemy let their guard down like this? I mean there are no black spawns anywhere!" Musashi finally talked.

"Hmph!" Kumusubi agreed.

"If that's happening, Wouldn't that mean the enemies knew we were going to attac-" Ed was cut off because s cage fell down from above and it trapped them inside. The cage had nulling powers so they can't break free. There was only one conclusion for all these theories. Gray thought

"Someone betrayed us!" Gray got mad.

"Hahahaha! Finally!" They heard a woman talk; they saw Medusa came out from the shadows. Who was Pride in his scary form.

"Are you all bunch of idiots?" They heard Pride laugh.

"Did you all really think we would fall for that lame ambush plan?" Medusa added. Gray tried to break free again but it was no use. It just nulled his powers. Before anyone could complain or break free again there was gas flowing out from above. It made them all sleepy. After a few second they were all asleep.

* * *

Even with Lucy's help Sena's group still had a hard time fighting the dark spawns. It even became harder when Byakuran and Ghost were both there attacking at the same time. Monta was severely injured be. Tsuna and Sena were already running out of stamina. At this rate they would lose. While everyone was busy with the dark spawns. Byakuran shot an attack behind Tsuna's back. Lucy saw this and without hesitation she let the attack hit herself, basically she protected Tsuna. The bad thing was that the attack was powerful and with Lucy's guard down it made her weak and injured.

"Hime-san!" Tsuna helped her to get up. "Sorry! I let myself open like that!"

"Don't worry Tsu-kun. Right now we're in a dilemma. Continue attacking!"

"Halt!" Byakuran ordered the dark spawns to stop.

Byakuran popped up 4 small TVs. The first TV showed Gray and his group captured. They were on a dark murky place. The only thing you could see was some part of their faces because there was a small glow. Lucy frowned. The second and third one showed Natsu's group and Hiruma's group. It seems like the two groups ran into each other at the library, when the last person got in the library. A smoke filled up the place. They saw how it made them all sleepy. All of them fell asleep. The next part showed that they too were captured. The last one showed Maka's group fighting Gluttony and Lust. They were winning at first but Lust called some backup. With that they were overpowered and got captured as well.

"See? You're losing. You are an arrogant princess that brings her friends into trouble." Byakuran grinned.

"N-no." Lucy felt tears flowing.

"Oh. I forgot to show you what happened to the place where that blonde girls' house is"

Another TV popped out. This time it showed Winry's place. They saw that some parts of the town were destroyed. Lucy saw the people were captured by Wrath and Envy. She heard Sena and Tsuna give a shrill cry from behind. She looked at the back and saw the black spawns backstabbing them.

"No. No. This isn't happening." Tears flowed endlessly.

"It is my dear princess."

"What do I do to make you stop?"

"Come with us." Byakuran offered his hand.

_Mom! No! You're the key to everything! _Nacy was complaining. _Yeah mom! You're the reason why we're fighting!_ Lucu added. _Then I am also the reason for your pain._ Lucy answered them. She then closed her communication with the twins. _Hime-san. Please don't_. Alpha was now the one talking to her. _Not you too._ Lucy looked at Byakuran's eyes. That was the only answer. She would come with them and everyone would be alright again.

"Promise me one thing."

"What is it Princess?"

"Don't hurt anyone."

"We won't"

Lucy finally accepted Byakuran's hand. He gave light punch to Lucy's stomach with the pain Lucy felt she fell asleep.

* * *

I'm very sorry again if this chapter confused you. TT-TT

I'll explain it next time, so just leave me a message. :D


	19. The Truth

Ohohoho~

Sorry for some mistakes.

If somethings bothering you, Just ask, :D

:)

Please Like,Review and Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 17 - The TRUTH**

* * *

Hiruma pretended to be asleep. When he felt like no one was watching he opened his eyes. He vaguely saw that everyone was with him chained in the walls. _Good. _He expected the enemies were going to separate them, which would take more time for them to escape. With some hidden knife around his body he was able to break the chains that were holding him back. When he got down the first person he was looking for was Mamori. Not only because she was his lover but because she also knew what the true plan was. When Hiruma found Mamori he saw that she was still sleeping. He found it cute. _Fucking Concentrate._ He mentally said to himself. Mamori felt someone cutting her lose from the chains, when she glanced to know who it was. She saw that familiar electric green eyes.

"Hiruma-kun?"

"Still fucking sleeping?" With a final budge the chain was finally broken. Before Mamori could fall, Hiruma caught her.

"The plan worked out?"Mamori was still a little bit sleeping in her mind but she was trying to get up.

"Kekeke, Fuck yeah. It's going on too well." She vaguely saw Hiruma smirk.

"Then someone is betraying us?"

"Yeah and I finally know who it is." Hiruma got some glow stick lights from his body. When he lighted it up, Mamori saw that the cell was big; she also saw that everyone was still sleeping. The glow of the glow stick woke up Musashi. It wasn't the best way to wake him up.

"Hiruma, Your fucking light bothers my sleep." He complained.

"Kekeke, Wake up fucking old man. Plan one was a success." With Hiruma's annoying voice, Musashi decided to open his eyes wide. He found out that he was elevated from the ground, when he glanced sideways to know why he was elevated. He saw chains on his arms.

"Oi! Get me out of these chains!" Musashi was banging the chains, trying to destroy them.

"You're too loud." Hiruma pointed a gun to his friend. Mamori was surprised to see Hiruma holding a gun. How the heck did he have that?!

"Just get me down!"

"Kekeke, I haven't done any target practice in a while, why don't I try it on you?" Hiruma smirked widely. Musashi knew Hiruma was serious. Was this the end of his life? He didn't even have a girlfriend! **Bang!** He was prepared for the gun shot. But he was surprised when it didn't hit him. It was aimed for the chains in his left arm. Hiruma shot another one that was aimed for the chains in Musashi's right arm. Musashi fell down, it nearly broke his bones. When he tried to get up, he felt pain all over his body.

"Should've told me you were aiming for the chains." He was trying to get up. Good thing Mamori was helping him.

"Kekeke."

"Why didn't we tell them the true plan?" When Musashi was able to stand on his own, Hiruma gave Mamori and him knives.

"If the fucking two faced heard that wouldn't that make the plan look stupid?" Musashi just nodded in agreement.

"How much time do we have left?" Mamori asked.

"Go free the fucking brats, we only have an hour." Hiruma answered.

* * *

After nearly an hour of cutting chains, everyone else was freed. Though, most of them woke up because they fell from the ground and felt the pain all over their body. Hiruma just laughed on their pain. It was just normal. When they were gathered on a corner, Hiruma, Mamori and Musashi stood in front of them.

"Wait. We were captured right?!" Ed shouted.

"You're too loud onii-san." Al scolded him.

"Sorry!"

"I slightly heard the three of you talking a while ago. It was about a true plan or something?" Gokudera asked them.

"Fucking explain it to them." Hiruma ordered Mamori.

"I'm going to say sorry first. Sorry for using you all! It is because that was part of the plan. Hiruma-kun believed that someone in our side was betraying us." Mamori started to explain things briefly.

"How did he know?" Erza asked.

"Well, that person was acting strange lately? I don't know, Hiruma just had that gut feeling." She answered.

"Then tell us who is it?" Soul asked.

"Look around. Who's not here?" Hiruma ordered. Soul looked around one by one.

Ed. Winry. Al. Hiruma. Musashi. Mamori. Yamamoto. Kumusubi. Jumonji. Togano. Kuroki. Erza. Kurita. Kid. Blackstar. Tsubaki. Maka. Natsu. Gokudera. Kid. Patty. Liz. Gray. And finally the twins

"Lucy?!"

"Yes."

"But mom was captured by Byakuran!" Lucu complained. They all saw tears in his eyes.

"It was just a show." Musashi answered.

"No it was not!"

"Just accept the fucking truth. Princess Lucy's a traitor.

* * *

Mamori explain to everyone what the second phase was. Back-ups were going to come after an hour to free them. And from there they would start their counter attack. **Boom! Crash, Boom!**

"They're here." Hiruma announced.

The door was sliced was open. They saw a man with long white hair come in. What disturb them the most was his sword hand. But Yamamoto knew exactly who it exactly was.

"Squalo!"

"Voooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii!" His shout was about to destroy their eardrums.

"You're fucking late for a minute." Hiruma looked at his watch.

"No we are not!" Yamamoto was surprised to see Squalo shiver. But he already knew why. It was because of Hiruma, maybe he blackmailed Squalo about his embarrassing thing that everyone didn't know. And it was very possible that Hiruma also blackmailed the whole back-up group.

"Shi,shi,shi," Gokudera stood up when he heard that awkward laugh.

"Bel's here to?" They saw a boy behind Squalo. He had blond hair and a crown on top.

"The whole varia is here! Levi and Lus are upstairs clearing the path." Bel answered.

"What about Winry's house?!" Tsuna asked, this made Winry jump in surprise. What happened to her house?!

"Oh that? That was only an illusion Fran and Mukuro did it." Mamori told them. Sena gave her a _How did you know look._

"Part of the plan," She smiled.

"That fucking place is unharmed. Fucking tonfas and the Fucking twin pineapples are there. They know the fucking plan." Hiruma stood up. "Fucking chibis, It's time for phase two." He grinned.

* * *

They were all now running towards the center. Though the plan changed the original goal was still there. And the paths were now cleared because Levi and Lussuria already defeated the black spawns. Hiruma got a report that they were with Xansus so maybe it made the plan much easier. When they got to the center they saw nothing but a big hole. No one asked what to do. They all knew they had to jump inside it. When they landed on the ground they saw Lucy was chained in front. And the enemies were complete and they had surprised expressions.

"How did you all got out?" Byakuran asked.

"Does it matter?" Tsuna attacked Byakuran. With that punch a Battle Royale started, no cared who to fight. They just cared about their subordinates. Winry and the Twins were at a corner, trying to help everyone else by encouraging them. When Gluttony was about attack the three of them, Xanxus, Levi and Lussuria came out of nowhere and protected them. With this everyone was assured that those three wouldn't get hurt. Al and Ed did a combo attack on Pride, Gray and Erza attacking Lust, Fights were happening everywhere. Natsu saw this opportunity to get to Lucy. But he was blocked by Alpha.

"Alpha?!" Natsu stared at the man.

"Natsu-san," Alpha took out his guns and pointed them a Natsu. "You already know the truth Natsu-san. Lucy-hime is a traitor."

"I would never believe that!"

"Fool."

Natsu was shot at his abdomen but that was nothing to the pain he felt when he learnt that her Lucy was the Traitor. Suddenly, there was light surrounding Lucy. When Lucy opened her eyes it wasn't color brown or orange. It was black, Pure black like the time when she still hadn't gained any of her feathers. "Shut up." Lucy's voice was hoarse. It was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Yare,Yare. Idiots are in front of me." She smirked. She then glanced at the chains that were binding her. All she had to do was lit up her flames and poof. She destroyed the chains. When she landed on the ground they all felt a small earthquake. Lucy looked around. At that time no one was fighting since they were all surprised to see her like that. She started to yawn when she yawned they felt the air thin a little bit. When Lucy glanced at Natsu, she had that disgusting look on her face. No one expected on what will happen next. It surprised them when Lucy punched Natsu. She loved him but why did she hurt him?

"Lusshyy…" The huge impact threw Natsu on the wall. Just from that one punch Natsu's body was broken. Some of his bones cracked. They knew she was strong. But was she always this strong?

When she faced everyone again they all trembled when they saw the dark aura surrounding her. They heard Alpha laugh. He bowed down to Lucy which made her happier. She then kissed Alpha on the lips in front of everyone. Natsu felt like he could die any moment just because of that. _Was Lucy fooling me all this time? She never loved me? _He wished that this was all a bad dream and he would wake up any second and Lucy was there kissing him Good Morning.

"Oi, idiotic spawns, We'll leave right now. We've gathered enough feathers." A portal opened behind Lucy. She pointed that the enemies should enter it right now. They all didn't seem to mind someone ordering them. They all immediately entered the portal.

"Lucy!" Erza called out to her friend. "What's happening to you?" Lucy smirked again. The portal closed behind her.

"I'm not Lucy." She told them. "And it is ssssooooooo true that I'm the traitor." She skipped around and stopped when she was in front of the twins.

"Mom?" Lucu was crying. Seriously who wouldn't cry seeing their own mother like this? The coldhearted _Lucy_ slapped the poor boy. Gray couldn't take this anymore. Whether she was Lucy or not he had the urge to punch the lady. It was wrong for a mother to slap her little boy just because she wanted too. He started to walk towards the small broken family but Gray felt someone hugging him from behind. It was Juvia. "Gray…" he could see her woman crying.

_Why isn't anyone trying to stop Lucy? This is all wrong. She wouldn't slap her own son or even punch Natsu!_ Gray glanced at Lucy again he saw that she was looking at them. They didn't notice that Lucy was holding Alpha's gun. She pointed the gun at Gray. The bullet was faster so he didn't have time to make an ice wall or dodge it. He was prepared for the shot but the bullet passed through him, like he was invisible. But the bullet was shot at Juvia. Everyone knows that Juvia's body was water but that bullet. Why did that bullet hit her? Gray was surprised when Juvia's body turned into red. Blood was forming. Gray started to cry.

"LUCY!" Gray shouted.

"I told you I'm not Lucy! And I'm having a fuuuun~ time!" She smirked again. "No one's stopping me because I still have the authority to on you all right? You are all afraid of me, such idiot creatures". A portal opened beside Alpha. "I stayed just for this moment. I've always wanted to hit that annoying woman. And before I leave, I'll explain things to all of you. I pity you all."

"You see. I am not Lucy but at the same time I am also Lucy. To simplify this I am her clone, just a cold heartless doll. I am a good actress aren't I? Telling you all how sad I felt whenever I see you all happy and wishing I could remember the things like that happened in the past. Hahahaha! To tell the truth I am the leader of the opposing team. Great aren't I? And Alpha here, it is true that he's the princess's power. But when his master is evil, he too will be evil. All in all I plotted this, from the very start, though I would confess that we don't know where the true princess's whereabouts. Why did I confess? Cause we got the upper hand! We already have 75% of the feathers. Even if you all find her it'll be too late." Clone Lucy was walking towards the portal but she first went to Natsu. "And I never really loved you."

She smiled at them all, a smile that was scary. The twins were about to cry but they held their tears. Clone Lucy then entered the portal. When the portal vanished everyone was too startled to talk. They were all just silent there, wishing that this was only a dream.


	20. Confessions

Ohohoho~

Sorry if it's kinda crappy, I just woke up! Well, see our school had our field trip yesterday so my mind's still floating somewhere :)

Hope you still enjoy though. XD

Sorry again if it is crappy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Confessions**

* * *

Morning came and everyone was still silent. Some didn't even eat their breakfast because they were all demoralized by what happened last night. It was that horrible night where they learnt that the Lucy they all protected and loved was only a clone and was the leader of the enemies. And all of her smiles, laugh, encouragements were fake. But the one who was hurt the most was Natsu. They all knew that. That night when they got home Natsu locked himself in his room but they all could still hear his screams of agony and cries of pain. He was the only one who could encourage them in times like this or will be the one full of positive vibes but right now he was the one who needed courage and comfort the most. The twins could only cry silently whenever they hear their father on a rampage again. They wanted their mother to be there. This wouldn't all happen if their real mother was with them. But where was she now?

"Nacy." Lucu knocked at their bedroom. He couldn't enter the room because Nacy locked herself up. It took a few minutes before the door was opened. When Lucu entered the room he could see papers all around, on the floor, walls, or at the bed.

"What are you doing?" Lucu asked his twin sister.

"Close the door will ya?" Nacy was gathering the papers around the room making it a little bit cleaner. After Lucu closed the door Nacy gazed directly into her twin brother's eyes.

"I'm writing all my theories about mom's whereabouts."

"What?"

"Were you always an idiot?"

"No."

"Argh! For example Alpha could be mom in disguise!."

"One word, Impossible."

"I know."

They heard Natsu scream again. But this time they heard some things breaking. Another tear fell down on Nacy's cheeks, Lucu was also about to cry but he hid his tears. Because right now no one was strong enough to guide everyone, he was the only hope. He must show everyone that there's still a chance. But by doing that he must radiate positive vibes. Lucu hugged his twin sister. He could feel hot tears in his chest.

"Lucu… We're all broken right now."

"I know."

"Mom's not here. We don't even know if she's still alive. Papa's gone crazy and confused. Daddy Gray's really sad about Mommy Juvia being hit. A-and. Eve-everyone's h-hope i-is gone" Nacy couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She cried even louder and let her feelings out more. Lucu didn't want this. Will this be their end? No. There's still a chance.

"Nacy, everything's going to be alright."

Nacy's eyes widened when she glanced at her twin brother. He was smiling, A smile that could light up anyone. She was glad that she had a brother this strong. That smile made her a little bit better and more comfortable. She smiled back to her brother, which made him a little more confident. Because he knew that he was doing the right thing.

"Yeah, we're going to be okay."

The twins broke off their sweet hug and sat down at the floor. If no one could plan things then they will be the ones who will be doing the planning.

"What other theories do you have?"

"Uhm, Mom could be hiding somewhere."

"Could be, do you have another one?"

"Mom's really dead." They both became silent.

"I don't want that."

"No one wants that Lucu."

"If only dad wasn't crazy right now." After a few seconds something struck Lucu. It was the best plan to bring their father back.

"Nacy. Let's tell dad." Nacy glanced at his brother, confused.

"Tell him about what?"

"He's our father."

* * *

The twins were in front of Natsu's door. They want to enter but didn't know how. Yes, just open or knock the door then it would open but Natsu right now wasn't welcoming anyone. But since they were desperate to talk to their father, Lucu burned down the door, just like how Natsu would do.

"NATSUUUUUUUU!" Lucu was just like his dad, entering like no one was around. When he looked around the room he saw some parts were burned. Like the bed, it was burned in half and he saw that there was a huge hole on the right side of the room. Maybe Natsu punched the wall? Lucu noticed that he was standing on something squishy, when he looked at what it was; it was Natsu lying down on the floor. Lucu was embarrassed that he didn't notice that he was already standing on top of his dad.

"Oh, Sorrrrryyy!" Lucu helped Natsu to sit up.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu shrugged Lucu off of him and stood up giving them a cold stare which made the twins tremble in fear.

"We wanted to talk to you." Nacy walked inside the dark room and closed the door tightly.

"What about?"

"About our father,"

"Who cares?" The twins were surprised by Natsu's actions. He was always the one who wanted to know anything about their father. But maybe that incident made a huge impact on him and he didn't want to learn more about Lucy or anything concerning her.

"We care."

"So?"

"Please listen to us."

"Leave!" Natsu shouted at the twins. He really wasn't on the mood to talk right now. "I don't want to hear anything about Lucy! I don't want to see you! Cause both of you reminds me of her!" Then Natsu knelt down. They saw teardrops falling down from his eyes. "Was I wrong to love her? Why did she hurt me like this? Is this her revenge from what happened years ago?" He punched the floor. The twins once again trembled at the scene. They noticed that Natsu was bleeding from the impact of the punch.

"Natsu! That Lucy wasn't real!" Lucu couldn't stand this. Natsu glared at Lucu which made him more scared and the bad thing was that he got punched by Natsu. "THAT LUCY WAS MY LUCY!" Nacy helped his brother to sit up. Because the bruise Natsu left on Lucu's face was too painful.

"That was a clone!"

"WHO CARES?!"

"Natsu! We just wanted to tell you the truth!"

"What truth? That Lucy never loved me?!"

"NATSU! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHOSE HURT! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE FEELING RIGHT NOW?" It was Nacy and she had tears in her eyes. She pointed at her heart and looked directly into Natsu's cold eyes. "Pain. Sadness. Sorrow. Wishing that all that was happening right now is only a dream and when I wake up mom's there on my side."

This made Natsu's soul awoken once again. He felt guilt about punching poor Lucu. Natsu stood up once again but this time you could feel that there was faith surrounding him. The twins smiled at the scene. Seeing their ever positive Father fired up!

"I'm sorry. It's just…" Natsu sighed.

"It's alright!" Lucu sat up like nothing happened and started to laugh.

"Why the heck are you laughing at a time like this?" Natsu asked very curious, after all that dramatic things, the boy just laughed there like nothing happened?

"Well, your punch became weaker maybe if I could defeat you right now I can be named as a strong mage in the guild." Lucu smiled at his father, a smile that Natsu would give if anyone was in trouble. Nacy smacked his brother. "Idiot!" But they started to laugh. It lightens up the mood a little. Natsu stared at Lucu closely. And something struck him about why he felt something different from the boy or why he felt happy whenever Lucu was around. Was he the twin's father?

Natsu observed Lucu more closely. Lucu was already feeling the breath of his father because his face was too close. _Don't come any closer! I don't want my first kiss to be with my dad's lips_. He mentally thought. He tried to back up a little but Natsu would just move his face a little more closely.

"Uh… Natsu-sa-san?." Natsu started to smell him. Doesn't he have any manners on him at all?!

"I get it that you're all fired up again but, DON'T SMELL ME PLEASE!. SHHEEESSSH." Lucu gave a light punch to Natsu. But Natsu sat again like he didn't do anything.

"It's just that. Your smell is similar to mine." Natsu closed his eyes like he was thinking. "Hmmm…"

"What? Don't you think we have the same perfume? Or how the heck do you smell yourself?! Isn't that weird?" Lucu sweatdropped, Nacy just stayed silent beside her brother.

"I don't use a perfume! I already smell nice! And is it wrong to smell myself?!"

"Don't you ever think that you smell like sweat? You are a weird old man."

"I DON'T SMELL LIKE SWEAT! AND I'M NOT THAT OLD! I'M JUST, Uh…" Natsu started to count on his fingers. Nacy started to laugh; she thought how cute the scene before her was.

"I'M TWENTY-TWO!" Natsu answered with a proud smile.

"IDIOT! YOU WERE EIGHTEEN WHEN MOM LEFT, AND ADD THE FIVE YEARS WHEN WE ENTERED GUILD. IDIOT! I'M MUCH SMARTER THAN YOU!" Lucu started to tease his own father.

"LET'SS JUST END THIS WITH A BRAWL!"

"COME ON!"

"WAIT!" Nacy punched both boys in the head. "Oi, Idiot brother, did you forget the reason why we went to see Natsu?" With Nacy's evil stare Lucu started to weep and hid behind Natsu's back. "How about you Idiot Natsu, Do you think fighting with a child over a small thing is reasonable? Are you that childish?" Natsu didn't escape Nacy's stare he also started to weep. "Now be quiet you two, and we'll talk about something important." Both boys gulped and sat beside each other. Natsu thought how Little Nacy resembled Lucy too much. She would be the only one to stop a fight like that. It's normal that a child will have some traits from their parents. But wasn't hers too much?

"Okay. We went here to tell Natsu-san the truth."

"About your father?"

"Yes."

"So?"

Nacy stared at Natsu's eyes. It was like he was innocent like a baby! Why was he so dense?! She sighed and sat down in front of Natsu's face. She held Natsu's hands tightly. _Woah, Is she going to confess? But she's just a child. LUCY'S CHILD! And our ages is so far apart. _Natsu thought. But he also stared into Nacy's eyes. It was brown like Lucy. Though, Clone Lucy's eyes were dark brown and had an evil stare. But Little Nacy's eyes have a huge resemblance like her true mother's eyes. It had a calm look that could relax anyone if anyone stared into her brown eyes. It was like as if she was the true Lucy.

"Natsu-san, you're our father."


	21. Gaining Hope

So, we didn't have an internet connection the other day. :(

I just hate that when that happens . .

I just hope you all would still enjoy this :) , cause I just got home from school and my mind was about to blow up but I still had to post this. :D

So please Enjoy and Give a Review :D

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Gaining Hope**

* * *

"So Please Believe, Cause Everything's going to be alright." Lucu told the whole PB. They were having a small meeting at Winry's big house because it is the place where they were all right now. The twins were trying to cheer everyone up. But it never worked. Every single encouraging word they told, it never lifted the team's spirit up nor even budged a smile. Lucu was about to give up but he felt Nacy's soft hands holding his right hand. He glanced at his twin he saw her smiling and pointed at her back. He saw Natsu sitting there giving him a thumbs up. He mouthed some words to Lucu. It took a few seconds before he understood it. _You can do it. You are my son right? Make me proud. _Lucu gave Natsu a thumb up sign. It was a good thing they confessed that he was their father. He remembered that yesterday when they confessed. Natsu kept crying like a baby.

*Flashbackkkk*

"_Wh-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL M-ME?!" Natsu hugged the twins, both of them could feel that their hair was getting wet with tears_

"_Well, we were shy!" Lucu answered his father. He was trying to get away from him but can't because of his father's tight grip. A while back he wished that he could feel his father's warm embrace. But not like this one! This hug could kill him!_

"_WHY ARE YOU SHY? I AM YOUR FATHER!" _

"_I don't know. It's just that maybe we wanted to know you more!" _

"_We could've just had a family bonding time!"_

"_Papaaaa, if you keep hugging us like this we would die and would never have a family bonding time!" Nacy scolded her own father, which was very weird. But Natsu understood and smiled at them both, especially when Nacy called her Papa. He was very happy that he could burn Hargeon with his screams of joy._

"_Though, it's a good thing he forgot about mom already." Lucu whispered at his sister behind his father's back. He forgot that Natsu could hear anything because of his Dragon ears._

"_No I didn't, I just want to be happy" Natsu stood up and opened the curtains. It gave the dark room a warm light. It was like the light was the hope they were all looking for. That light could guide them anywhere and could even lead them to Lucy. Or maybe that light was Lucy guiding them._

"_I wish mom was with us"_

"_Someday, she will" Natsu patted the twins head and gave them another assuring smile. But after a few seconds he started to cry again due to the fact that the twins were his children. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"There's no hope anymore." Reborn said with a serious face. "Let's just do our best to survive if the enemies ever conquered our worlds."

"Reborn-san!" Lucu stared at Reborn with disbelief. _Was he always like this?_

"The Baby's telling the truth. We've got 0% chance of winning." Hiruma was typing at his computer. Maybe he was calculating the chances of winning because his face was darker than ever.

"But you were always the one who believes that there's a chance to win even if the numbers is 0!" Nacy was now helping his brother to cheer everyone up and get them into their feet again.

Erza stood up with a sad face. They knew her orders were always absolute and would always save them from any harm, so right now Erza's orders are their only hope. She knelt in front of the twins which gave them a chance to look directly into her eyes at the same level. They saw that she was about to tear up. The Great Titania was about to cry? She stared at them for seconds trying to get courage to talk to the twins.

"There are times when you need to give up and retreat. It's not always about trying your best to do things; you must also have the knowledge to do what is right for your comrades. Because it's not always about you, always think about your comrades. Will they be hurt if we do this? If it will it's better to back up and retreat."

The world became silent. You could only hear the tapping of Hiruma at his laptop. At that moment everyone thought that it was very annoying. Erza sighed and hugged the twins. She felt tears coming down from both of them. She felt sad because she wanted to help them but didn't know how. Lucu was just irritated at them all. Why wouldn't they cheer up? He glanced at his sister and saw that she was turning red. What the heck?

"You're all stupid! MOM WOULD BE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU ALL!" Nacy broke off from Erza's hug and ran away from the meeting room towards her room.

"I'm sorry." Erza whispered in Lucu's ears.

_Lucy, Where are you? We need you. Please guide us._ Natsu thought. He silently prayed that Lucy would come back to them right now. And he knew it would give them all the courage to fight against the enemies. It was only a millisecond when his prayers were answered. The room was surrounded by a light. They couldn't see anything around but only the color white. Then they all heard a familiar soft voice talking to them.

_Everything's going to be alright._

It was only a simple sentence but it lifted their spirits up. When the light was gone everyone was silent. They were all confused, whose voice was that? Was that Lucy? Natu's eyes widen IT WAS LUCY!

"That was mom, wasn't it?" Lucu started to grin. He glanced at his father who was already grinning at him.

"Yes, I know, I felt that it was Lucy. The real Lucy."

"Then, Mom's alive?"

"Yeah"

Lucu started to jump around the room. But he wasn't the only one; he saw everyone's eyes with tears. And they were all shouting in glee because they knew Lucy was alive. But the question was where is she right now? No one seemed to mind the question right now since they were all just glad she was alive. It brought their hopes back to 100%.

"Oi, Fucking baby," When Reborn heard Hiruma call him he just pointed his small cute gun at him.

"Why the heck did you tell them that there was no chance of winning?"

"Kekeke, and WHY did you tell them that there was no hope?"

The demonic duo gave one another an evil grin. Reborn lowered his gun and sat at Hiruma's broad shoulders. "You knew this would fucking happen didn't you?" Hiruma asked the baby. "No, I didn't expect the princess to actually talk to us. I thought that it would be one of the twins whom will never give up and would magically convince us all." He answered. "How about you, you also knew right?"

"No, I thought like you too. The fucking princess always surprises me."

"So why did you say that there was no chance of winning?"

"Same as your reason, it's better if they answer or do their decisions on their own. It's not like we're always here to fucking help them. And I think the fucking monster has the same reason why she also told them that it's better to give up."

"Reborn, Hiruma." The duo heard Erza's voice. She was walking towards their side.

"What?"

"Did you have the same reason?" Erza asked.

"Yeah"

"Do you know that you're fucking older than me for two years? KEKEKE, you're fucking old!" Hiruma teased the poor Erza out of nowhere but Hiruma teased the wrong person. Erza requiped a sword and pointed it at the pale man. Hiruma just grinned at her. "Do you want me to tell everyone that you're the one who ate-"

"ST-STOP!" Erza started to blush and glanced at Hiruma. She lowered her sword and became obedient. Even the Great Titania couldn't escape the devil's blackmail. Oh, what a powerful man he is. She cleared her throat and started to talk formally like nothing happened. "What are going to do now?"

"Just let them do the decisions." Erza was surprised to see Reborn drinking a cup of coffee. When did he get that?

The three of them only observed the ones who're going to save the day. They were all like children! Playing or goofing around. They weren't celebrating anymore they were just playing! Happy was chasing Charle. Gray was flirting with his girlfriend Juvia. Gajeel and Levy was still quiet at a corner, everyone knows that their relationship was official they just didn't want it to be public. The devil bats team is having an eating contest with the Vongola Family and the others were observing them. On another corner Natsu and Lucu was starting a fight. Erza just sighed.

"Are you two sure about this?"

"We can always fucking train them anytime, Kekeke…" Erza could see Hiruma and Reborn already planning for their demotic trainings.

"It's best to believe in them." Reborn stated.

"Yeah, it is best to believe in them." Erza repeated and nodded in agreement.


	22. Nacy

So, I'm studying AGAIN. so my mind is flying somewhere, :))

Though I still hope you'll enjoy this. Sorry if there are mistakes. :D

( I want to see the face of the hooded girl : :))), [ sooo, ramdom. XD] )

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Nacy**

* * *

The day started with everyone packing their things, refilling their medicine and food kit or preparing some extra clothes. It was suggested that they should bring only one extra cloth for each body part. Since they would just clean the dirty ones on the way and it was for a larger space on their bags. Nacy and some other girls surely were against the "bring only one pair of extra clothes" thing. They were girls! And girls didn't like the feeling of sweat or the smell of sweat in their clothes. But what were they going to do? That was a right decision since they needed food and medicine more than clothes. It was a good thing for Erza because she can requip any clothes she liked. She didn't even bring her things! Nacy sighed. She tried to convince Hiruma or Reborn once again. Why wouldn't they say yes to a simple thing? It was just a suggestion for another extra pair of spare clothes! It wouldn't take that much space!

"I'll just pack my things. Surely Lucu packed his." Nacy sighed another one this time longer.

While she was walking on the corridor, she heard someone call her. When she glanced no one was around. She shivered. She never really liked the thoughts of ghosts. She walked even faster towards her room. When she entered her room she found that Lucu wasn't around but he did left his backpack which was the shape of Happy. She always thought how weird it was for a bag. She saw a note at her bed. When she tried to read it, her mind was about to blow. Lucu's handwriting was uglier than a writing of a three year old. What made it worse was that it got wet from something: His handwriting plus the paper getting wet equals to a mind blowing reading. It took five minutes for her to read a very short note. Though, some letters got mixed she still did understood the message of the note.

Ncy,

Popa and I wnt fr a shotr welk.

Already pakcde mi thngis

Why the heck did they leave without her? And they call themselves a loving family. She sighed once again. She decided to pack her things to get on with it. It only took a few minutes for her to pack due to the one extra pair of clothes. And she only has to pack the recommend things ordered by the demonic trio. It was only a few canned goods and a small medicine kit. There was a lot of time left before they'll leave the current world. What was she suppose to do?

She decided to visit her _clone_ mother's room. No one really entered that room so the things left by the clone will still be there obviously. She wanted to investigate about her for a little bit. The clone's room was close to theirs, it was at the end of the corridor. When she got in the room she felt cold chills. What was that feeling? As she observed the clone's things she saw some sort of a panty. She blushed; did the clone really wear that? It didn't even cover the whole thing! She decided to keep it and ask the older ones if that was really a cloth to wear. When she fiddled half of the room, she saw a small box with strange carvings. She remembered her _clone_ mother told her something about that small box. It was given to her by an old lady near Namimori middle. And she told her that she couldn't open it even if she transmutes a key.

Nacy got curious and tried to open it. Without any effort it opened. And it didn't need any key or anything else. When she peaked at what was inside. There was nothing but a small piece of paper. Maybe the clone lied to them about it not opening and maybe she left it because she thought it was useless. _Notes were common that day huh?_ She thought, without second thoughts she read the note out loud.

"_**Omega."**_

_Why did that old lady wrote a single word on that small note? It didn't made sense_! But after a few minutes of thinking she felt her body was glowing.

* * *

Lucu and Natsu got back a little late but they did have a really fun bonding day. They found everyone in front of Winry's house waiting for them and they saw some was already entering the portal on the ground. "OI! FLAMEBRAIN! WHY DID YOU TAKE LUCU? ARE YOU TEACHING HIM BAD THINGS?" Gray with a furious aura glared at Natsu. "WHAT? NO!" He replied back. _I'm just having a bonding time with my own son!_ He thought in his head. His family decided not to tell everyone about Natsu knowing that he was the father of the twins. Nacy told them that it was very exciting and thrilling so she wanted to hide it for a while.

"No fighting" Erza stood in between of Gray and Natsu. She then dragged them towards the portal that was on the floor and threw them away like garbage. "GRAY-SAMAAAA!" Juvia was shocked and without any second thoughts she jumped after her Gray-sama. Erza glanced at Lucu with an evil stare. "Do you want me to throw you too?" Lucu gulped but answered the vey scary monster "No" Erza nodded and left.

He glanced around to find Nacy, she was talking to Tsuna again. He sighed and went to the crack couple. Lucu pulled Nacy's ponytail and he jumped inside the portal. "OWWWW!" he could hear Nacy yelling in pain because of him. When they landed on the ground, he saw that they were lying on a grass, more likely a field.

"LUCU! MY HAIR?" Lucu didn't notice that he was still gripping on Nacy's hair. He saw that she was about to cry.

"s-sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah, you even destroyed my perfect talk with Tsu-san" While Nacy was fixing her ruined hair Lucu observed the surroundings.

"Lucu! Nacy!" they heard someone call them from above. They saw Levy waving at them. Both of them walked towards their favorite aunt. Levy patted Lucu's hair and gave Nacy a soft peck on the cheek.

"Where's Gajeel-san?" Lucu asked. By just his name, Levy started to blush.

"He's with Natsu and Gray. Hold my hands?" Nacy and Lucu held the hands of Levy, each on opposite sides. Levy dragged them towards the back of the school. They saw a small building that's not very noticeable. Both thought that it may be a janitor's lounge or a supplies room but when they saw that large neon sign on top of the building. They actually trembled. Did Hiruma read minds? If he did they were both dead. How could they not notice that big DEVIL BATS sign? When they entered the building they both saw the whole devil bats team celebrating. Why the heck were they celebrating at a time like this?

"You must be confused? Well, they're all just glad to be home **alive**." Mamori was very nice to offer them drinks.

"I'm really glad for you all" Levy gave Mamori a smile.

"Don't celebrate you fucking brats" Hiruma really do know how to destroy a good party. But he did have a good point about the timing of the celebration. He was sitting at his usual place in the room. It was at the center of the table. As usual, his legs on top and his laptop placed on his lap. Though, Reborn and Erza were beside him. Oh what, evil aura they gave.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori pouted at the man.

"Shut up fucking manager. We've got a fucking problem. Our number's few so right now we're very vulnerable it's due to the fucking fact that the other brats came back to their own world to protect it. And right now I just received a fucking letter of challenge from those fucking enemies." Everyone's jaw dropped. It was just three days after the revelation and now the enemies were going to fight them again? Don't they know the word rest?

"So when's the fight?" Gajeel and company entered the room with a right timing.

"Tomorrow morning. And it's not just a fight. It's very special fight." Reborn answered.

"It's a football match" Erza added.

The entire devil bats team nearly spitted or did spit the food inside their mouth. It was finally there time to shine! Though, they were against some monstrous enemies. Actually, their enemies were real monsters. They all shivered at the thought. Hiruma grinned, his famous evil cunning grin. And they all know what it means.

"YA-HA! We're going training right now!" He shot bullets at his team and they all run outside. Lucu knew it was the devil bats way of jogging. Tsuna and the others just came inside the building. It seems like they got lost in the way, typical Tsuna.

"E-Eeeh? Sena-kun has a practice?" Tsuna glanced at his poor friend who was being tortured by Hiruma. He prayed in silence for his friend's safety. But he felt that he need to pray for his safety as well because Reborn just shot a bullet pass his eye.

"Re-REBORN!"

"You need training too. You got weak." Reborn smirked and walked towards the end of the table. He gestured something to Yamamoto. Yamamoto walked towards the baby and carried him at his shoulder. Reborn pointed his small got at Tsuna's forehead and fired a bullet. In mere seconds Tsuna was in his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"You're serious?" Hyper Tsuna asked Reborn. He smirked. And it always means a yes.

"If tenth's training then I too!" Hyper Tsuna smiled at his loyal right hand man, Gokudera.

The three of them waved a goodbye at the people whoe were still stunned inside the room. Erza just nodded and understood again. It took a few minutes before someone talked. "So where are Ed and Maka?" Gajeel asked Mamori.

"They're the ones who need to protect their world. It seems like they got a threat from the enemy."

"Oh"

"Oi! Lucu! Let's go training!" Natsu with a happy face asked the small boy.

"YEAH!" And both of them started to run somewhere to start training.

"I miss my cat" Nacy heard someone talk and she knew who it was. It was Gajeel! She was trying to hold her laugh.

"What a baby Gajeel" Happy teased the metal man. Nacy was shocked to see Happy with them. It was like he wasn't there for days! And he was holding Carla's hand.

"Where have you been?" Wendy hugged Carla, she really missed her bestfriend.

"Just been around" They saw her blush and they knew what it meant. Carla and Happy were lovey-dovey all this time. It seems like they weren't demoralized one bit about the clone Lucy thing.

"Let's train too Nacy." Nacy felt hands on her shoulders, when she glanced at who it was. She was surprised to see that it was Erza.

"Uuuuhh.." She was stunned.

"Let's go Nacy!" She heard Wendy say.

"You even got the whip and your mother's keys which you got from the clone's room" Levy started to convince her more.

"I'll teach you what I know." Her daddy Gray told her.

"Juvia will teach you the unison raid me and your mother made!" Juvia added.

"GeeHee, everyone's convincing you to train." Gajeel said while torturing poor Happy.

Nacy thought about what they all told to her. She was very glad that her mother made friends with them because they were supporting each and everyone they know and love. They were trying to help her to be more powerful even if they needed to power up themselves. She smiled at them and nodded. That day was very tiring but fun indeed.


	23. Let's Play Football

Hi, :)

I'm kinda sleepy soooo, sorry for this chapter.

Hope you all still would enjoy it. XD

Enjoy and review :D

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Let's Play Football**

* * *

The day started with Hiruma kicking the asses of his teammates because they were all too tensed about a _simple_ _football_ game. They were only going to play with people who had powers that could kill them anytime during the game play. How simple is that? The game was to be played at the Deimon's home field. It was small for a huge battle but that was all right, cause' the only thing that they all needed was courage and faith that they could win. Students didn't come to school today because a certain someone pulled some strings, they all knew who it was. Hiruma.

One by one the devil bats entered the locker room and started to change into their red and black uniforms. The atmosphere inside the room was tensed, no one dared to talk. Even Taki who was the noisiest one was now the most frightened one. Sena gulped, he knew he was about to play a match that could either kill him or maybe kill him. He heard someone open the door, it was Tsuna and some other boys that was there to cheer them. Tsuna smiled at Sena but Sena could only give him a frightened look.

"Don't be afraid." Tsuna patted Sena's shoulders to give him some courage.

"I-I-I-I-I…" Sena couldn't talk well because he is very tensed and frightened.

"Hahaha!, You can do it!"

"I'm scared." Tsuna could see in Sena's eyes that he wanted to go home but couldn't because he was the one who'll make them win this deathly match. He understood him very well.

"Sena Kobayakawa a boy, who's frail and weak, always bullied by his classmates, an errand boy since a little boy…" Tsuna smirked. "But he is also known as Eyeshield 21, the fastest man on earth, speed? 4.2 seconds on a 40 yard dash, a speed that everyone calls as the Speed of Light. He can achieve anything if he puts his mind into it, everyone also adores his nice personality. "

"All right, all right! Stop the praising. It'll make my head big." Sena finally smiled.

"CHIBIS! OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW." Hiruma shouted.

"You can do it." Tsuna repeated again.

Before Sena could go outside with the team he gave Tsuna a thumbs up sign. "You do know that…"

"Everything's going to be alright." The two brown haired boys said in unison.

* * *

When they arrived at the field they saw the opponents already standing on the other side, waiting for them to step into the battlefield. Both teams had eyes that were burning in determination. It made the atmosphere very tensed. Hiruma observed the enemy's team. It was obvious that Byakuran would be the quarterback, the four members of the homunculus, Gluttony, Wrath, Envy, Sloth with a real funeral wreath, Kikyo, were the linemen. The receivers were Zakuro and Daisy. Hiruma was surprised to see them alive, weren't they dead? Maybe clone Lucy had some reviving powers. Their running back was pride, and finally their tight end was ghost. It was really weird though, seeing ghost play American football even though his whole body was made up of flames. How was he supposed to hold a ball? Maybe he had some gloves that could help him hold it normally.

The game was about to start, they needed to decide who'll be in offense first, though they knew it'll be decided by a toss coin. Two ladies with pink hair with a black mask that covered their eyes and each wore a white dress came into the field. Everyone knew that they were the cervello the ones who were always the referee on games or tournaments concerning the Vongola family. The cervello who was on the left side raised her right hand. "We'll be the referee for this game. Both captains from each team please come to the center." When Byakuran and Hiruma were on the center everyone saw that both men had evil smirks on their faces.

"Byakuran-sama which side will you take?" The cervello on the left asked.

"Heads will be mine." Byakuran answered with pride.

"Then tails it is." Hiruma grinned. The cervello on the right showed both captains the gold coin and then gestured that she'll throw it up in the air. The place became dead silent when the cervello threw the coin; it was there in the air spinning 360 degrees, deciding who will be the one to attack first. That gold coin holds the good future of the game for the devil bats. When it was falling down everyone held their breaths, very nervous at the result. When the cervello caught it everyone stared at the center very attentively, never closing their eyes even for a second.

"It's heads." The cervello on the right showed the captains.

"Oho." Byakuran smirked. "It seems like Kami-sama's in favor of us." Hiruma only stared at him with a black stare, chewing his gum then blowing it.

"Offense for you or for them?"

"Offense for us."

"Then the game will start in two minutes." Both captains nodded and faced in different directions, walking towards their side to start a huddle. When Hiruma got to his side he saw his team's eyes hoping for good news.

"We're on defense." It wasn't a very good one but they were prepared for this or for anything that'll happen throughout the game.

"What will we do?" Sena asked his smart commander.

"What's on your fucking minds?" Hiruma gave the question back,

" A blitz?" Jumonji said with a questioningly voice. They heard Hiruma cackle. It seems like he liked that idea.

"Then a blitz it is."

"This is it." Kurita told them.

"Do your best." Musashi encouraged.

Hiruma prepared to shout their infamous chant: Looking at his members if they were ready or in the right minds to play this deathly match. When he observed that they were all in a good shape, he smirked then started to gather air, preparing for the loud chant.

"WE GONNA KILL'EM!"

The Devil Bats smiled and shouted their hearts to the fullest.

"YA-HA!"

On the field the devil bats prepared for a blitz. "Set. Hut. Hut." Gluttony tossed the ball backwards to Byakuran. Byakuran prepared to pass the ball to either Daisy or Zakuro. _It's a pass._ They all thought. Sena was about to tackle Byakuran but Byakuran did a motion that he didn't have the ball. _Oh no._ But Hiruma grinned.

"Do you fucking think we'll fall for that?"

Monta was already running with the ball. What they didn't see was that Monta saw thru their attack. Byakuran wasn't going to do a pass. Instead it was a run. Pride was slower than Sena. So Monta immediately caught up to him. After evading the line Monta scored a touchdown. After the cheers that could blow a person's ear drums, Hiruma noticed Mamori's call. Mamori did a sign language which made Hiruma frown. "The fucking idiots are playing with us."

"Aren't we already playing?" Musashi joked.

"Fuck. Not like that. They think we're flies."

"oh." Musashi said nothing more; he just stared at the opponents with disgust.

The play started again but this time it was different. The opponents had auras surrounding their whole body. _They are using magic._ Mamori signaled Hiruma. _I can fucking see that, _he answered back.

"Seee~t Hut! Huuuut~~!" Byakuran had a playful voice which made the linemen of the Devil Bats tensed. This time the line of the Devil Bats experienced Blue Sky, they couldn't even push them even a millimeter. And Sena couldn't catch up with pride. This was very bad for the Devil Bats, it'll be the start of their downfall. It was all because the opponents were using their powers to double their strength and speed. What made the situation worst was that Byakuran started to demoralize the hopes and spirit of the devil bats. They all knew this technique was from Hiruma, they didn't think that someone else could do it that very nice. Telling them that they would lose, saying you're an idiot or sometimes saying you're useless to the team. Every word helped lessen their spirits. After that play, the plays that followed were horrible. The lines were always overpowered. Byakuran always tricked them with his smart plays. And the team couldn't even touch the ball. Everyone who was watching were much tensed, what will happen now?

"Don't worry. Hiruma excels in counter attacks right?" Mamori told everyone to lift their spirits. "We should cheer them until our throat hurts, alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

This was the last play for the second quarter and the ball was still in the opponent's hands, this time the devil bats planned to do a blitz again. "Set! Hut! Hut!" The game started with the enemies in the lead again, Byakuran passed the ball to Daisy whom passed it to Pride. But what surprised everyone was that Taki actually tackled the small boy and stealing the ball from him. It gave everyone hope and gave their faces a smile. Taki passed the ball to Monta, when he was about to run for the touchdown he was blocked by Kikyo, but before he was tackled Sena already got the ball from him. Sena dodged everyone miraculously, when he was near the post he was tackled by Pride. It was a very bad tackle because Pride _accidentally _broke Sena's left leg. Though, he still ran for the touchdown. The devil bats ran towards their ace.

"SENA?!" Monta shouted at his ear.

"Are you all right?" Kuroki asked.

"How could he be alright with his left leg broken?!" Taki answered.

"Shut up chibis, just carry the fucking shrimp inside the locker room." Hiruma ordered.

When the team carried their ace, Hiruma glanced at the scoreboard, the score for the second quarter was 7-42. It wasn't good. With their running back injured, it was very clear that they would lose the game because who could replace the fastest man on their team? The only one who could replace him was her, and she wasn't around. This was very bad. They could still win this game with Hiruma's cunning tactics but he only had limited plays, because their running back wasn't there and the only ones who could do a touchdown were the receivers and the idiotic tight end. Even though Yukimitsu would join in the game, it would only give them small hope, he was weak and he wasn't that fast enough. And their player who could sub Sena who was a member of the track and field club wasn't there too because the school had no classes. It was a very hard situation.

* * *

When Hiruma entered the locker room he saw that everyone was around Sena, checking if he could still play even for a short time. But his injury was pretty bad; his bones were broken into pieces. Wendy tried to heal his injury but it seems like some magic was causing a delay in her healing process.

"S-sorry, I can't heal Sena-kun." Wendy bowed in forgiveness.

"It's alright Wendy-chan!" Kurita patted Wendy's head. "We could still win with Hiruma around!" Everyone glanced at Hiruma who was staring outside the window.

"We'll lose." He said bluntly.

"What?" Monta asked.

"We'll fucking lose, so just play there even if we'll lose."

"You always liked games with 0% of winning, why not now?" Mamori asked her lover, her eyes were teary eyed which made Hiruma's eye twitch. He didn't like to see Mamori cry.

"It's different this time. They're using fucking power ups."

"We know that!" Jumonji protested.

"Then I'll still play." Sena announced.

"If you'll play you'll only be a handful for the team, Cause' your fucking leg is injured." With Hiruma's harsh words Sena bowed in sadness.

"If she was here right now, this wouldn't happen." Taki said with pain, everyone in the room became silent.

"I know mom's not here right now, so could everyone could do their best? For her?" Nacy begged the team.

"If we could fucking small princess. But know the situation." With those words Hiruma left the room. Everyone was still silent, why did Hiruma lose hope already?

"Everyone, I'm sorry." Sena bowed.

"It's not your fault," Lucu smiled at Sena.

"You did great ace," Tsuna ruffled Sena's hair, both boys smiled. Will this be their end? That specific question was in everyone's minds.

"This won't be the end." Nacy said in a whisper.

* * *

When the third quarter was about to start Hiruma told the team to do what they could do, it started with the usual the enemies in the lead. Everyone who was watching was sad and had teary eyes and Byakuran only smiled at them grimly. Hiruma glanced around the field, was there any hope left? Just in mere seconds he laughed loudly. He then called for a time out.

"Why did you just laugh?" Musashi asked.

"No fucking reason." He answered. "We're on offense right now, so we'll do a run." This surprised everyone, who'll run?

"But who'll run?" Monta asked.

"Will you just do what I say fucking monkey?"

When both teams were in position, Hiruma grinned at Byakuran. "We'll do a run." He shouted. Everyone was surprised when Hiruma actually shouted the plan. But was it true or not? They all knew Hiruma it could just be a trick, and didn't have a decent running back so how will they do a run? Mamori also noticed that the devil bat's players were only 10, it should be 11. Where the heck was the other one?

"Just do what you want, we'll stop you whatever happens." Byakuran answered.

"Kekekeke, Set! Hut! Hut!"

When the play started Hiruma just positioned himself for the runner to get the ball from him, he actually looked like an idiot. What surprised them was that the devil bat's line was actually now on par with the enemies, what was happening? Just then a strong wind passed by, when everyone glanced again at Hiruma he raised his hand showing that he didn't have the ball. They were all surprised even the teams on the field.

"Touchdown!" They heard the cervello say. What the heck? How did the devil bats do a touchdown with his receivers and the tight end on the Hiruma's back?, and they were all complete in front of them. When they all glanced at who that runner was, they saw a medium sized person who was wearing a devil bats uniform with a number 14 on the back standing in the goal line. The whole devil bats team started to cry, everyone else wondered why?

"Kekeke, finally showed up?" Hiruma's head was now filled with trick plays. The player just nodded.

When the game was about to started again with the mysterious player on the field, it felt different. The place had an aura saying that the devil bats will win. Who was that mysterious player standing on that field giving of such a strong aura. Before the game could start again they all heard the devil bat's famous chant with a much more louder, fiercer and with more spirit shout.

"WE'VE GOT THE PRINCESS BACK!, WE GONNA KILL EM!" Those words made everyone's eyes big, LUCY was BACK?!

"YA-HA!"


	24. Angel

I wrote this very fast

so I'm very sorry for mistakes!

Need to do my laundry, see yah!

Like,Rate,Review

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Angel**

* * *

As usual the game started with Byakuran doing trick plays. Since this time the enemies were on offense. Though on the devil's side, not a single person on the team had the chance to intercept the pass. But Monta and Taki did successfully tackle the two receivers of the enemies. Which lead to Pride catching the ball again and made a run, but this time was different. Hiruma smiled.

"KEKEKEKEKE," He laughed loudly.

"What's funny?" Byakuran asked, very curious.

"When the devils are in trouble, an angel will pity them and will help them win a match." With those meaningful words, the whole devil bats team grinned.

"The Devil's Guardian Angel, Number 14."

Then they all saw the player called angel was catching up with Pride. That person was much faster than Sena and Pride. She immediately caught up with Pride tackling him and stealing the ball. Angel ran. When she ran no one can stop her, it was much faster than the speed of light.

"GO ANGEL!"Suzuna shouted. Mamori, who was beside Suzuna, was crying because she missed that player. She remembered the times they spent together playing football or just having fun inside their warm clubhouse. More importantly, she missed that special smile of that player. With less than a minute the devil bats scored a touchdown.

Third quarter was great for the team. They caught up with the enemy's 5 touchdown lead. They were now 2 touchdowns away. It was thanks Angel helping them.

"We're going to win!" Sena was happy; he was rooting for the team while sitting on the bench.

"Of course." Musashi agreed.

"Kekeke, don't be too fucking confident fucking old man. There's still a two touchdown lead." Hiruma again being negative.

"Angel's here." Monta pointed out.

"Did you fucking forget fucking monkey? Angel only helps us in _TIMES OF NEED._ After another touchdown and she'll leave us." Angel nodded in agreement.

"But it's a good thing we got to play with you again Angel." Kurita told her. She gave a thumbs up sign to the big lovable player.

"Then let's make this fucking touchdown something good to remember." The team could see that Hiruma was planning something huge.

* * *

Fourth quarter started with the devil bats on offense. They were going to do a _kick_. Pride warned his team that this may be a trick but Byakuran believed it was a kick. When Musashi _prepared_ to do an onside kick, Hiruma stood up and ran. That's when Byakuran saw what they were doing. _It was a pass!_ But Hiruma gave the ball to Taki. _No a run?!_

"OI! SLOTH! TACKLE THAT IDIOT!" Sloth was prepared to tackle Taki but Kurita blocked the way.

"FUNNURABA!" He overpowered sloth because he was determined to protect Taki, even though Taki wasn't that fast he was still flexible and was still the best person to do a run. Taki fluently dodged some of those who were tackling him but he was tackled by Wrath. That's when he saw that the idiot Taki didn't have the ball.

"BYAKURAN! THE IDIOT DOESN'T HAVE THE BALL!"

"WHAT?!" Byakuran's small eyes became huge in surprise, this made Hiruma grin. "KEKEKEKE," It was too late when Byakuran noticed that Hiruma was going to pass the ball, he passed it to someone on the left side of the field by using his special move the Devil Laser Bullet. "Catch it fucking BALDY!" Yukimitsu tried to catch the ball with his very frail body. The enemies targeted the frail boy but the ball wasn't towards Yukimitsu it was towards Monta, who was running towards the goal. He caught the ball fluently with his special move the Devil back fire.

"CATCH MAX!"

"Run fucking monkey!"

But the enemies were fast. They were very close to tackle Mont but he passed the ball towards the center, which helped Hiruma to catch the ball. "It's the WISHBONE!" Byakuran's instincts immediately noticed. He saw that Hiruma passed the ball to his right but no one was around at that side.

"Are you an idiot?" Byakuran was trying his best to catch the ball but he felt a strong wind pass him. Everyone now knew whose speed was that, it was Angel's incredible speed. She immediately got the ball from Hiruma's pass and made a run. They were now 30 yards away from the goal. Sloth was going to tackle Angel but Kumusubi and the Ha-Ha brothers were doing a sweep to protect Angel. After mere seconds Angel was 20 yards away from the goal but what surprised them was that pride was catching up with Angel's speed. Everyone who was watching became tensed but the Devil Bats Team was still at ease.

"Why are you all calm?" Charle asked.

"That's not her real speed." Mamori answered the curious cat.

"What do you mean?" Natsu joined the conversation.

"Maybe Angel still has some special move?" Gray also joined in.

"Yaaaaah! Gray-chi you're right!" Suzuna answered, her nickname for Gray made the man blush and made Juvia furious in jealousy.

When they returned their gaze to the field they saw that Angel was running faster than before. When Pride tried to grab Angel's clothes he was surprised to see her vanish before his eyes, like how Sena vanishes whenever he uses his move called the Devil Bat Ghost.

"That speed always helps us win an impossible match." Mamori told Natsu and friends. They saw that she was about to cry from so much happiness.

"Angel's Wings!" The devil bats all said together and with that they scored a touchdown. They all cheered and were very happy with the plan. It was crazy but it was successful. Angel nodded at them and they nodded at her back. She then walked towards the bench. When she sat beside Sena, Sena smiled at her. "Thanks for playing with us again Hime-san." As the game continues, the devil bats was in the lead throughout the whole fourth quarter. They ended the game with the score of 49-42. It only means one thing, They won.

* * *

Angel stood up and walked towards the center of the field. She raised her right hand and made a thumb up sign then she slowly turned it upside down. The devils bats team started to laugh hard because they knew that Angel was telling the opposing team that they suck. Oh yes, they really do suck. Everyone gathered in one place and cheered in celebration but they heard Byakuran laugh.

"Why the fuck, are you laughing fucking marshmallows?" Hiruma asked the mad man.

"This game was only to waste your time" They all saw Byakuran smile and in mere seconds the team they all defeated was gone right before their eyes.

"OI! FUCKING MARSHMALLOW DON'T YOU GO VANISH IN FRONT OF ME. YOU FUCKING SAID THAT THE PRICE WAS THE PRINCESS'S ALMOST COMPLETE FEATHERS!..." Hiruma rampaged around the field, shooting guns around.

"What the heck?" Jumonji walked towards the place where the enemies should have been but as he observed they weren't there nor they were just invisible.

"We haven't got our reward!" Monta complained.

"Impossibleeeeeee!" The famous idiot Taki spun around as usual.

"If you all are looking for the best prize, it's over there standing in the middle." Reborn told the team. They were curious at what was the best prize other than an almost complete set of Lucy's feathers. They all saw Angel standing there quietly and enjoying the view around her.

"Why?" The happy go lucky Yamamoto asked the baby.

"Isn't it obvious? Angel is the princess in disguise."

"Hi-HIME-SAAAAAN!" Gokudera and Monta were the first ones to greet the princess. They hugged her like there was no tomorrow but the princess shoved them away.

"Sorry if we hugged you without permission 11th!" Gokudera bowed in apology, Monta saw this and imitated his action.

"Are they really idiots? The team already said that Angel was the princess. Why do they act as if they didn't know? And Monta is in the team, Why the heck?" Gray facepalmed in disappointment. But he was curious about why the princess shoved those two away, Lucy wasn't like that.

"It-it's not that. You see I'm not Princess Lucy." The surprised octopus and monkey widened their eyes when Angel removed her helmet. She really wasn't Lucy because she had long blue hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm O-"

"She's Omega" They didn't notice that Little Nacy skipped her way thru the field towards the three of them.

"Omega?" Monta asked.

"Yeah, she's one of mom's powers." Nacy smiled at them and pulled the three of them towards the circle which where everyone was at. When the four of them were inside the circle everyone stared at Omega. The Angel who they all thought was Lucy was someone else; they were all saddened at that fact. But they still smiled at her because if she didn't come in rescue during the game, they all would've been dead right now. They still owed her big time.

"Nacy, who is she?" Natsu asked his daughter.

"I told you! She's one of mom's powers! She's like Alpha more like the girl version of her. I mean look at her!"

They all observed Omega she really was like Alpha. No one noticed her change into a maid costume so they were all surprised to see her in one. When they observed her from top to bottom, it was confirmed that she was a girl version of Alpha or maybe his twin.

"U-uh, H-hello!" Omega greeted them with a tense voice.

"So you're like Alpha?" Natsu was observing her from top to bottom. He wasn't letting his guard down because if she was like Alpha then she may be bad like Alpha.

"Y-yes, though, I am against my brother."

"Why?"

"Because he's bad"

"Welcome to the group Omega!" Everyone was surprised when Natsu wrapped his arm around Omega's neck to say that she was welcomed to the group.

"YOU IDIOT! Don't easily trust people like that! No offense though." Gray in shock slightly lectured Natsu.

"Don't worry Daddy Gray; she's a really nice person." Nacy said with a smile.

"Well, if you say so." Gray couldn't resist the Nacy smile.

"Please everyone let her join the group and please trust her with all your heart." Nacy bowed down to persuade them, everyone couldn't resist her if she was like this. They all gave approving nods and yes to her. She jumped in glee when everyone approved. "Thank you!"

"The problem is what are we going to do right now?" Gajeel asked the group. They all saw Omega raise her right hand.

"Uhhh, do you have any ideas Omega?" Lucu asked.

"Maybe it's time to for you all to go home." Omega answered.

"What?" Wendy asked again.

"Let's go back to Fairy Tail"


	25. Home

I'm not feeling well. . And I've got to do something so I wrote this very fast.

So sorry if there are some mistakes,

But please still enjoy it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Home**

* * *

It's been a month or so since Team Natsu with everyone else traveled around the worlds to find Lucy's feathers. Everyday Fairy Tail would have a moment of silence to pray for their success. Droy and Jet would still go on missions even though their pretty Levy-chan wasn't around, they didn't want her to come back with their pockets empty or finding out that they were slacking around while she was out there trying to help someone very dear to her. Both men knew that they're precious Levy was now being owned by someone, someone who once ambushed them but Levy was still part of the team so there was no reason for anyone to worry about disbanding Team Shadow Gear.

Jet sighed deeply; he was very worried for Levy. Was she okay? Was he protecting her with all his might? Even though he was the fastest man in Fairy Tail, he didn't have enough strength to protect Levy. Maybe that was why she didn't choose him to be her knight in shining armor. It was true that he really liked Levy, and Yes, Droy liked Levy too. But that was not enough of a reason for her to choose between the two of them. Girls liked men who were strong and bulky. He wasn't one of those types, he sighed again but this time he felt Droy's slimy hands on his shoulders.

"She's all right, don't worry."

"I know, she's with him."

The two men had silence between them, both drifted in their own fantasy where Levy was their girl.

* * *

Lisanna stared at the two men who were heart broken. She knew how they felt since she herself was like that too. Since Lucy was back, she knew Natsu would go back to his true love's side. He was hers in the first place; she was the one who stole him from her. It was only right to let them be happy or to put things back to where they were supposed to be. Another thing why she wouldn't fit in the picture with Natsu was because he had children with Lucy. They were an official family unlike their relationship, anyone would think that she was a mistress, she didn't like that.

_Maybe Mira-nee was right? Maybe I should move on and get on with my life?_ She sighed, she really with all of her heart loved Natsu, but what could she do? Natsu didn't love her in return, he loved someone else. She felt hot tears drop from her pretty blue eyes; she hated this, crying about stuff like this. She closed her eyes and reminisced the time when Natsu was with her side, his laugh, his smell, his whole being. She really liked all of those, even though there were some negative sides of him she still accepted it and loved him for who he is. Her tears started to fall like rain drops, these feelings were way back! Why would she cry now? She felt a warm handkerchief wiping her tears. It was enough for her to know that there was someone who cares for her.

"Thank you Mira-nee"

"It's all right to cry, you never cried before, everyone knew you were very strong to hold up all those lonely feelings until now. You just miss him too much that it hurts right? Don't worry, someday someone will love you and will take care of you more than you could ever imagine. But right now you are my and elfman's little sister, we will take care of you and will help you through all of your problems. That's why always remember we are always here right by your side."

"Mira-nee…" Lisanna couldn't hold her tears anymore she cried all the pain she was holding back in Mira's comforting hug.

"Li-lisanna?" A very worried Elfman hugged his little sister. Even though he didn't knew why she was crying. It was best to support someone even if you don't know the reason the reason of that person's pain.

"I'm a-all r-right el-elf-nii-chan"

"No you are not."

"Ye-yes I-I am."

"You're sniffling."

"No I-I am NOT!"

"Then why were tears flowing from your eyes a while ago?"

"Idiot Nii-san!"

"Haha! I'm just trying to cheer you up! It is a way of being a MAN! And crying is not being manly."

"Elfman, Lisanna's not a man she's a WOman." Mira sighed but it was a good thing that they made Lisanna smile. Even though Elfman says that he doesn't know the reason why Lisanna was crying, he knows it very well, he was just trying to cheer her up with some clichéd joke. Both Mira and Elfman didn't have a grudge against Natsu for hurting their beloved sister. Destiny has just its own way on making people understand their feelings more. They just hope that Lisanna's sacrifice would bring happiness to both Natsu and Lucy and they both knew that Lisanna hoped the same thing.

With a bright aura, the three of them smiled and laughed until those painful feelings are forgotten.

* * *

Makarov observed his children at a corner. He saw some were depressed or heart broken, some were still looking for a job, and some thinking, like Cana who was trying to read her divination cards, she was trying to tell the fortune of Team Natsu's important mission. He saw a confused look on Cana's face; maybe her cards were giving her vague answers. He sighed, why wouldn't anyone contact him or give him reports on how were they? A father here is getting really very worried! Were they okay? How's Lucy? Did Natsu destroy something again? Is Gray's stripping attitude bothering their companions from the other worlds? Is Erza being tight on her rules again? Is Levy doing her part well? How about Gajeel? Is he being cold to the team? Wendy? How about Wendy? Or even about the exceeds, HOW ARE THEY?!

He would have another heart attack because of being so worried for his annoying brats! He gulped his mug of beer to calm himself down. If Laxus was here he would calm him down a little bit more or ease the worried feeling he was experiencing now. He taught of some scenarios that made him more worried like, Team Natsu being out of control again and destroys a town again and that world would get angry and would challenge the Magic world. He felt his soul leaving his body. That would be a real big problem because he would be the one to blame for all that since he was a representative; he was supposed to make peace with the other worlds not a huge bloody war. He then tried to calm himself down, breathing in and out, letting the air do its way of calming a person. Oh how he wished they would return right now.

"MINNA-SAAAAAAAAAN!" He heard Natsu's voice. Was he dreaming or something? Did he really miss that destructive brat that much that he was hearing his voice? But he heard people running towards the door of the guild like a stampede, Oh no, this was bad. Will their guild building turn into crumbled ruins again?!

There was a huge explosion that opened the door. What a grand entrance it was but it was a good thing that the explosion didn't destroy the whole building just the door. There was a familiar group of people standing at the door. That familiar pink, red, black, etc. headed people.

"MINNA! WE'RE HOME!" They all shouted together, Makarov couldn't hold his tears back, He and everyone else were crying. They were all very happy to know that Team Natsu came back in one piece! But something was missing. Where was that blonde haired princess that they were all trying to save? While everyone was having their sweet reunion Erza approached Makarov and told him about the truth.

"What?" Makarov couldn't believe it himself, Lucy? The Lucy that came back to them was a clone?

"What will we do Master?" Erza asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Omega popped up and joined the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Makarov asked Omega, ignoring the fact that she was a new face to him.

"We need to recover Princess's feathers."

"How?"

"MINNA! The enemies, they're… GOING TO ATTACK!" Someone shouted from the door, it was Warren.

"What do you mean Warren?" Natsu asked.

"I heard someone talk to me, saying that they'll be attack us anytime soon. And…" They saw Warren trembling in fear. "They have the true Lucy with her complete feathers; they have her under their control." Everyone was shocked by the news. Everything was happening too fast!

"They have the princess?! Oh no. We are dead meat. With her powers she could wipe us all in one attack!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"That's not true." Nacy told everyone.

"What do you mean Nacy?" Makarov asked.

"They're lying about having mom."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Alright," Makarov stood up, it means only one thing, he already decided on what to do. "We will prepare right now for their attack, call everyone you know who'll be a big help. For the enemies to attack us, it means only one thing. This is the final battle. Do everything you can to help us win, after this battle we will find Lucy." Makarov raised his right hand, making a L out of his fingers. "Know that Lucy is watching us, do your best."

* * *

(It is a few chapters away from the ending.)


	26. I Care

Well,

I ended this chapter crappy. I am very sorry. :(

I won't be posting for a week or two because I really don't have any idea on how I will end this story. So just give me some time to think. And I promise, the next chapter will be the longest one. I won't be chopping the parts of the war. :))

So, does anyone have any idea where Lucy is? Cause I really don't know XD

Please do enjoy the story. :)

* * *

**Chapter 24 – I Care**

* * *

While everyone was waiting for the time to attack, Fairy Tail members took that small time to catch up with each other. Even though they knew that a war was about to happen that never stopped them to smile, laugh and have a good time. _They sure are taking their time. _Natsu thought, he was getting impatient because he was all fired up to fight already very natural from him. Erza told them that they would attack when everything is prepared and ready. It seems that the others teams from the other worlds were preparing something large for the war unlike Fairy Tail celebrating and drinking beer. _Heh, that's Fairy Tail for Ya!_ Natsu chuckled and joined the fun.

From a corner Nacy saw his father chuckle, she felt her heart skip a bit, felt all those fluffy feelings and felt her cheeks burn. _Wait! What are those feelings?! That was wrong! He's my very own beloved FATHER! _Nacy pinched and punched herself in hopes of waking her senses. Omega saw the crazy little girl and stopped whatever she was doing.

"You are crazy." She said bluntly.

"Why yes, yes I am." Nacy smiled and scooted a little to give Omega a space to sit in.

"So, what's troubling you?" Omega asked the little girl, Nacy was surprised to see Omega take out a plate of cake from somewhere.

"You eating a cake that just appeared from somewhere." They both stared in each other's eyes and had an awkward silence between them but after a while they both chuckled at that lousy joke or maybe at each other's goofy faces.

"I was only away for a year or so and these all happened." Omega suddenly changed the topic into a dark one. Nacy knew the Omega was very sad because of the truth about Lucy. She knew that Omega was on a secret mission while they were searching for Lucy's feathers maybe Alpha and Clone Lucy already planned all of these beforehand.

"Just remember, all of these weren't your fault." Nacy held Omega's hand and gave her a smile.

"I know, cause' I wasn't here when all that happened." Omega was trying to lift up the mood by using that joke.

"Idiot."

"By the way…" Omega continued the conversation with an even darker atmosphere.

* * *

Lucu noticed that Nacy and Omega were talking privately in a corner. They both had dark expressions on their faces. _What were they talking about?_ He tried to disturb the girl's murky talk but he was blocked by Natsu on the way.

"Natsu-san?"

"Oi, brat. I need to talk to you." Lucu was curious about Natsu's _talk_. So he decided to forget about the girls for a while. Both boys left the building to have a quiet and private _manly_ talk.

"What is it about dad?" Lucu wasn't shy to call Natsu "dad" in private but he did have that awkward feeling in his first time to call Natsu by that.

"Here." Natsu gave a playing card to Lucu but it was one of Cana's communicating ones.

"If you need help just call me."

"I'm strong, I can protect myself." Lucu assuringly said.

"I know, but IF ever. And…" Natsu was gathering some air, seems like he was going to tell many crazy things to Lucu. This is bad.

"Your past wounds are alright, right? Do you have some medicine or a first aid kit in your bag? Are you scared? Do you need anything? Are you prepared? Did you train well? Do you need a partner? Do you want Happy to be with you? Bring some food! You might get hungry…" Natsu wouldn't stop with his caring questions. The only simple thing that stopped him was Lucu's pat on his right shoulder. That was enough for him to know that Lucu was perfectly fine. He gave his son a bright smile and ruffled his hair.

"I took all the courage to ask those questions ya know? I even practiced saying them and all I get is a pat on the shoulders." Natsu slightly pouted.

"You are an idiot dad." Both boys started to laugh.

"Lucu! Idiot BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The boys heard Nacy's loud voice inside the guild.

"I'm outside!" After a few seconds they heard loud angry foot steps walking towards their direction.

"I was looking everywhere for you! Daddy Gray ordered us something!" Nacy exclaimed.

"Sorry," Lucu answered.

"Yeah, yeah, come on!" Nacy pushed Lucu.

"Why am I being ignored?!" Natsu shouted. Nacy blushed and gave his dad a peck on his cheeks. In embarrassment Nacy ran and hid behing a tree. Natsu laughed.

"All right, little Nacy, that was enough. Oi, Lucu…" Natsu whispered something on Lucu's small ears. It was very clear that Lucu was surprised at what he heard but at the same time you could see that he was determined about something.

While the twins were walking towards the door, Natsu stared at every step they made. He was very glad that he had those special children. He smiled to himself then he saw Nacy before entering the door glance to him and gave him a very sweet precious smile. It made his heart uneasy and felt his cheeks burn. _Wait, SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!_ Natsu moved his head from left to right to give his head some sense. Maybe he was just too excited for the fight that it made him feel things that weren't suppose to be. With a stare in the blue calm sky he knew things would be back to normal soon.

* * *

"What did dad whisper to you?" Nacy asked while helping her brother pack things in Gray's body bag, she was the one who was holding the bag while Lucu was the one inserting Gray's things. She saw Lucu fidget a little. This made her more interested.

"I must make him proud." Nacy slouched back in disappointment in what she heard.

"That's all?"

"For boys that's a huge complement!"

"Alright! Alright!"

"Why are you interested?"

"It made her jealous of you because Natsu-sama likes you more than her and she likes her own dad." Omega hopped in the twin's talk, her words surprised Lucu and it made Nacy blush.

"I DO NOT! HE IS MY FATHER. Why would I like him? Besides, Tsu-kun is the one who I really like." Those words made Nacy's eyes sparkle and shine.

"Oi! Nacy! Lucu! Did you see Happy?" The three of them heard Natsu's voice but the one who seems troubled the most was Nacy. She accidentally dropped Gray's body bag and the things inside it scattered around the floor.

"And I really put my effort to put the things neatly and you just scatter it on the floor. Thanks." Lucu sarcastically said.

"I'm s-sorry."

"What happened to you Nacy?" Natsu started to pick up the things that were scattered, Lucu immediately helped his father.

"N-nothing."

"Don't just stand there." After a while and with the help from Natsu, the twins finished their job in fixing Gray's body bag.

"So, did you see Happy?"

"No."

"I helped you two and I get nothing back."

"Thank You for helping us." Lucu said. The three of them together with Omega laughed at that tiny joke then suddenly.

_**Kring! Kring! Kring!**_

They all heard a bell. It was the bell that signifies the start of war. Their smiles were immediately gone.

* * *

(Three or Four more chapters to go)

I really ended it crappy or made this chapter crappy didn't I? I'm sorry. :( Please forgive me :)


	27. Ruins,Madness,and a Transmutation circle

I finally finished the plan for the ending! :)

I said at the last chapter that I was going to write the war in a single chapter but I couldn't XD :P I'm sorry. But here's Part 1! Please do enjoy and I'm very sorry for those typos, wrong grammars! I'm kinda sleepy so I couldn't think straight. But I hope that you all would still enjoy this. :) Oh! And please give me another 1 or 2 weeks for the next chapter. I'm kinda busy with school work so I'm sorry if I don't update it by then.

So once again sorry for mistakes! Oh look. It's long. HAHA :P

Please enjoy and review. :)

* * *

**Chapter 25 - ****Ruins, Madness, and a Transmutation Circle**

* * *

Everyone was gathered inside the warm guild of Fairy Tail, planning on what they should do next. This time the leaders of the PB were the twins. Yes, they were young but they had the brains of their mother and the courage of their father. Both of them were trying their best to come up with a strategy that would make them win. But they had one problem. Where was the enemy's main base?

"Master should've thought about this more clearly." Lucu face palmed.

"I know." Nacy answered while looking at the map of Fiore. "We don't even know if they're main base is in this world!"

"Hey! Don't you have those tracking powers of some sort?" Lucu asked his twin sister.

"Oh, yeah. Hahaha! I totally forgot about that. I've been training for days for this moment though! And when I finally had to use it I totally forgot about it." Nacy's eyes turned red and you could see that she was focused on the map, like she was searching for something. After a few moments there was a light aura surrounding Nacy, when she closed her eyes the aura vanished and there was a large circle on the map, there were also red broken lines from the a red point to the circle.

"This is our position right now." Nacy pointed at the red point that was placed at Magnolia. "And this circle is where the enemy's base would be. Those broken lines are the tracks we should follow."

"It's about 1200 yards from here." Lucu pointed out.

"That's about 10 football fields, isn't it?" Taki overheard their conversation.

"If you think about it, it's close." Winry observed the map.

"So, what are we going to do?" Yamamoto asked the twins.

"I think it's best to go with Plan T" Lucu told them.

"What's Plan T?" Everyone asked but Fairy Tail knew that plan very well. It wasn't exactly a plan but it does work if they all work together.

"Plan Take-Them-Head-On" Nacy answered.

"It's an idiotic plan. But I like it." Hiruma smirked. "The problem is how about us non-fucking magic users?"

"Well, we need to know the status of each and everyone. I guess The Devil Bats will be in charge of the communications." Lucu answered Hiruma. "I also think it's best to group you all according to your worlds. Since you all will be comfortable fighting alongside with someone you know very well." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I asked Cana-san to make those emergency calling cards and asked Vongola Tenth to give you all some communicating devices." Nacy added. "They are placed inside those bags we gave you."

"The plan may not be really a plan but that plan is my father's plan. So please do your best. Cause' I know this idiotic plan would work." Lucu smiled and bowed.

"This battle is for my mom, please, put everything on it. Do you all know why mom wanted to call the group PB? It wasn't really PeaceBringers , it really meant LEAD. Mom wanted to lead us all to a good future. I know all about these things from Omega, if you're all wondering." Nacy also smiled.

"Don't we have some extreme chant or something?" Ryohei asked.

"We could chant the Devil Bat's chant?"Kurita asked them nicely.

"I think that's the best chant." Lucu nodded in agreement, he inhaled some air, preparing to shout. It was supposed to be Hiruma starting the chant but this time it was him. He glanced around the room to check if everyone was in full spirit, when he saw that they were prepared he started the famous chant of the Devil Bats.

"WE GONNA KILL EM'!"

"YA-HA!"

* * *

A final battle?

Yes it is.

Lucu was standing in front of a large hole in the ground, though you could see the bottom. Basically you could call it a canyon though there was a forest and in the middle of a forest were small ruins. The ruins formed a wing like shape and in the middle was a stone bed, like the ones for sacrifice. The wing ruins were glowing and there were people surrounding the stone bed, was there a ritual happening? It only took them a few hours to get to the enemy's base since it was really close, but it was night time. And night time was the best time to do a ritual. So there is a ritual happening!

"_Wings of ricordi della principessa caduti_" Omega was suddenly on Lucu's side.

"What?" Lucu asked nicely, he really didn't understood what she meant.

"This place is called _The Wings of Memories of the Fallen Princess_" Omega answered.

"It has a graceful yet sad name."

"Yes, it is true."

"But why? Why is it called on such a name?"

"This place was built to save someone that suffered a tragic moment. This is the very first time we will use it, I think this place was built for her." Omega explained.

"We? I don't understand! This place was built for mom?" Lucu asked Omega.

"You'll know soon enough Little Prince. The princess's prophecy is unfolding step by step. Just wait a little longer." Omega's words only confused Lucu's mind a bit more. What was she talking about?

"I just have one question." Lucu was afraid to ask this question but he knew Omega was the right one to ask, so he gathered all the courage to ask this question. "Is mom alive?"

"Yes, yes she is." Omega answered with a smile. When Lucu was about to ask Omega where was Lucy, they were disturbed by Nacy's call.

"LUCU! COME HERE YOU IDIOT!" Both of them heard Nacy's harsh voice.

"YOU ALWAYS RUIN THE MOMENT!" Lucu bowed in thanks for Omega and grunted his way towards his sister. Omega saw Nacy stare at her with mad eyes, she tried to smile to calm Nacy down, Nacy nodded at her back telling her never to do it again. Are they hiding a deep secret?

"Lucy was beside you all this time Lucu."

* * *

Everyone was positioned according to plan. Plan Take-Them-Head-On wasn't the only plan, there were other strategies too! Though the objective of Plan T was still there. The Devil Bats team was placed on the ledge of the canyon, it was the best place to scout if there was happening to the other teams cause' they could see the whole view of the place on the ledge.

"Team Soul, enemies on 12'o clock." Sena broadcasted on his communicating device. Team Soul, consisting of Maka, Kid, Blackstar with their weapons were the ones who would act as the hitters or on a understandable language they were going to be the ones who will knock the guards. The whole PB was supposed to attack on the north side of the canyon, it was really a plan to take the enemies head on.

"Understood." Kid answered Sena.

"Fucking alchemists, follow them and be a tanker." Hiruma ordered Edward's team or Team Alchemy. Tankers or on a understandable language are people who take the damage that the enemies make, they make themselves as a bait so the hitters could fluently attack the enemies.

"Couldn't we just protect them with walls?" Al asked nicely.

"Just fucking help the hitters." Hiruma answered back.

"Everyone, I scouted towers before you could go to the ritual site, it seems like there are many strong opponents on each tower. The ritual sites is also protected by four shields, I think there are lacrimas on each towers." Tsuna broadcasted. Team Vongola would act as the scouts or the ones who'll try to peek at what the enemy's status was. And later on Team Vongola would also be hitters.

"How many towers are there? And why couldn't we see them?" Musashi asked.

"Hmm, I guess there are about four towers. And I think they covered the towers with some invisibility magic to protect the lacrimas, Yamamoto and Sasagawa are trying to uncast the magic." Gokudera answered.

"Good, now go and fight! The fucking fairies will be out to help soon enough." Hiruma ordered.

* * *

It's finally the beginning of the war, a war that'll change their lives forever.

"Only black spawns on Tower 1?" Maka asked, the fight in Tower 1 was still in progress.

"No, Tsuna said that there are strong enemies here." Ed answered. "DUCK!" He shouted at Maka, he immediately clapped his hands and placed them on the ground without seconds a wall came up to protect Maka from a black spawn.

"Thanks."

"Save your Thanks for later."

"Oi! Keep fighting!" Kid scolded the two. Then a horrible thing happened, Kid was shot at the back. Maka immediately ran towards his side.

"ED! Make a dome!" Maka ordered.

"Ye-yeah." When the three of them were finally inside the dome, Maka immediately tended Kid's wounds.

"Soul! Take out some glow sticks or something!" Maka ordered Soul, from weapon form Soul immediately took human form and went to Maka's backpack to get some glow sticks.

"Uuuuuuh," Kid moaned in pain.

"KID!" The Thompson sister got out from their weapon form and went to Kid's side.

"Kid's been shot." Ed broadcasted on his communicating device.

"The shot was from the tower, there's a sniper or someone inside there." Mustang answered, he was outside the dome, still fighting the black spawns alongside his team.

"Could someone kill that sniper?" Soul asked.

"I can do that." BlackStar immediately answered.

"Could someone kill that sniper?" Soul asked again.

"DON'T IGNORE THE GREAT BLACKSTAR." BlackStar complained.

"You'll fail you idiot." Liz told BlackStar.

"Let the fucking ninja do what he wants." Hiruma interrupted their conversation. "Fucking pigtails and fucking armor will go with him to help; the both of you will destroy the tower."

"I can't leave kid like this." Maka told Hiruma.

"There's no time to be a baby MAKA! Patty and I will be the ones who'll take care of kid. You're a hitter! So there's no time for you to waste!" Liz shouted at poor Maka.

"They need your help Maka." Ed pleaded Maka. Maka stood up spread her fingers on her right arm, Soul immediately turned into a weapon. Ed understood and made a way out of the small dome.

"I'll be back." Maka told them.

"All right! Al let's go!" Maka called out. "Where's BlackStar?"

"He's already inside, you know him, couldn't wait for you." Al answered.

"That idiot. Well, he can take care of himself. Where do you think the lacrima is?"

"The lacrima is supposed to be at the top of the tower." Soul interrupted Al and Maka's conversation.

"How did you know?" Maka asked.

"I don't know, I just guessed it. If it's not on the top it could be at the middle of the tower."

"Let's just go to the top." Al decided, and then both of him and Maka ran towards the door. They were protected by the tankers so they fluently and without a scratch got to the door. When they got in, they saw that the guards were already knocked down, a sign that BlackStar already entered the place. There was a stairs in the middle of the place. It seems like it was the only way so they decided to go with the flow. After a few minutes of climbing the stairs Maka got tired.

"How long does it go?" Maka complained.

"Got tired easily? Shows how fat you got." Soul teased.

"I AM NOT FAT!"

"Calm down you two! You could ride inside me Maka." Al pointed the insides of his armor.

"That doesn't sound good." Soul told them.

"It's the only way." Maka told Soul. After a few moments Maka was riding the insides of Al and Soul in his weapon form was being held by Al outside. For the other people it seems weird, for them it was normal since it was needed. After nearly two thousand steps they finally got to the top.

"You didn't get tired from carrying Maka?" Soul asked.

"Idiot Soul! Thanks Al!" Maka immediately said when he got out of the armor.

"No, I don't get tired." Al answered back.

"How the heck did BlackStar got up fast from that stairs?" Maka asked.

"He's a ninja, he has his moves." Soul answered. When the three of them glanced around the place, what they could only see was a single door, when they entered the door the first thing they hear was, **BOOM!**

"WOAH!" Soul exclaimed.

"The lacrima's there in front!" They heard BlackStar shout. The three of them were surprised to see blackstar fighting the kishin, the most horrible and most scariest creature anyone would fight. It was a good thing BlackStar didn't lose to the madness.

"BlackStar." Maka said with a worried voice.

"It's alright Maka, he's strong and he's with tsubaki." Soul told Maka in his weapon form.

"We can't waste time! Anytime soon we'll be the ones who'll be affected by the madness!" Al carried Maka across the room to protect her from the missed attacks of the Kishin or BlackStar. When they got to the lacrima, they got awed at how big it was and how pretty it was.

"It's huge." Maka said.

"We can see that." Soul answered.

"So, how do we destroy it?" Al asked.

"They say lacrimas are destroyed by the help of dragonslayer magic." Al heard Yukimitsu answer in his communicating device.

"DragonSlayer magic? WHAT?! NATSU,WENDY NOR GAJEEL ARE HERE?! HOW THE HECK DO WE DESTROY THIS THING?!" Maka shouted, it nearly destroyed everyone's eardrums.

"Calm down Maka! That lacrima you're facing is different from a usual lacrima." Gokudera answered.

"Why didn't you say so?" Maka said. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, you should see that in the middle of the lacrima is a missing part, like a key. The thing is I don't know what the key is." Gokudera explained. When Maka and Al observed the lacrima they saw that at the middle there was a missing part. It's shape was like a soul.

"It's a soul."

"What?" Gokudera asked.

"The missing part is a soul."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the key is a soul from someone! If it's a soul, it may be the kishin's soul!" Maka explained.

"If he has a soul," Soul pointed out.

"So it's all up to BlackStar huh?" Al said.

"Yeah, Good Luck BlackStar." Soul and Maka said in unison.

* * *

"So your friends are here huh? Needed some help to kill me? How pathetic." The Kishin told blackstar.

"I don't need their help. I'm enough to kill you!" blackstar shouted back.

"That if, you could control your madness."

BlackStar felt something different from his surroundings, he felt someone was watching him from the back. When he faced at his back he saw Al and Maka staring at him, what scared him was that Maka's pupils were pure black. Then he felt Tsubaki burning his hands towards arms, the heat caused him to release Tsubaki from his tight grip. When he glanced at Tsubaki's direction he saw that her eyes were also pure black.

"Tsubaki?" BlackStar asked but Tsubaki didn't answer, instead she walked closer towards BlackStar.

"You were always getting into my nerves." BlackStar heard Tsubaki.

"Wh-What? I-I'm sorry." He answered.

"You were always so arrogant." BlackStar heard Maka say. BlackStar started to see people he loves surrounding him Soul, Maka, Kid, Patty, Liz, Crona and many more. But what surprised him was a figure that was just like him, although that figure had white hair, wore a turtle neck that was covering his mouth and he had a bandana kind of sort tied to his forehead.

"So you're BlackStar huh? My son? How pathetic, such a weakling like you?" BlackStar heard the man say, who was supposed to be his father.

"Y-you're my dad?" BlackStar asked.

"For you? No. You're much weaker than Akane. " WhiteStar said.

"I'll surpass god one day!"

"Surpass? With that power? Huh, impossible." BlackStar saw that WhiteStar was walking closer to him until they were staring at each other's eyes. "You think you could protect these people?"

"Yes." BlackStar answered.

"Ha! Never." WhiteStar disappeared in BlackStar's sight, then he felt his body moving on his own. Before him the scene change, it changed into a scene where his dearest friends were gathered practicing the chain resonance.

"Ready guys?" Maka asked.

"Yeah!" Kid answered.

"Chain Resonance!" They both said in unison. Then BlackStar felt something different inside him, madness. He felt the urge to kill his friends, _Wait! Maka! Kid!_ BlackStar tried to say but he couldn't say it because he can't control his body. _You were born to be a killer. To be an assassin, killing for money, you're not suited for this kind of things, you're better on your own. _BlackStar heard WhiteStar's voice ringing in his head.

When the Chain Resonance was complete BlackStar saw something that wasn't supposed to happen. The Souls surrounding the three of them turned black and the weapons returned to their human forms. They were screaming in pain. BlackStar felt his body walk towards Liz.

"BlackStar… What's happening?! Ugh!" BlackStar saw Liz cough blood, he intended to help Liz but he did the other way around, he killed Liz with his fingers. _What? No! No! LIZ!_

"BLACKSTAR!" He heard Kid scream. _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _He felt his body move again one by one he killed his friends. He saw their blood staining his clothes and dripping in his hands.

"BLACKSTAR! WHY?!" Soul screamed, it was after BlackStar killed the most precious human to Soul, Maka. _Soul! It's not me! I'M SORRY! STOP! STOP THIS!_ BlackStar shouted inside his head. Soul saw BlackStar grin, a very scary grin. "OI! Get a hold of youself!" But his words weren't enough to save himself from BlackStar. He was also killed by BlackStar's very own hands and the only person left was Tsubaki.

_The only one who's left is the one you love right?_ Blackstar heard WhiteStar say. BlackStar's eyes widen. _No. NO. NO!_ When his body turned around from the corpses of his friends he saw Tsubaki crying at his back.

"How could you?" Tsubaki said. _RUN TSUBAKI! RUN!_

BlackStar's body lifted Tsubaki from the ground and threw her away. _NO PLEASE!_ WhiteStar who was controlling BlackStar's body was torturing Tsubaki in front of BlackStar's very own eyes. Tsubaki's blood was everywhere in BlackStar's face or in his blood stained clothes.

"I have always loved you BlackStar." Those words rung inside BlackStar's head. When BlackStar was finally in control of his body he immediately ran towards Tsubaki's body.

"TSUBAKI!" He held her tightly in his arms.

"Kill her BlackStar." He heard WhiteStar say.

"BlackStar…" Tsubaki said. A sudden impulse flowed inside BlackStar's body, an impulse where he thrusts his hand inside Tsubaki's stomach opening a hole. BlackStar's eyes widen again but this time with tears, why did he do that?

"You see BlackStar, you were a born killer. You'll be much stronger if you follow this path." BlackStar felt WhiteStar's hand placed at his shoulders. When BlackStar removed his hands on Tsubaki's stomach it was colored red with blood. When he glanced at Tsubaki's stomach there was a hole, a large hole with blood flowing out. He felt tears flow from his eyes more. He shouted. A shout full of pain, then everything went black, all he can see was the kishin's eyes and all that he can hear was the kishin's laugh. It was as if he lost it already, being sucked from the madness. But he heard a voice. "BLACKSTAR!" It was a familiar voice, a warm voice that lifted him up.

"IDIOT BLACKSTAR! DON'T LEAVE YOUR PARTNER!" It was Tsubaki. He felt his inside regain its consciousness.

"CHAIN RESONANCE!" He heard another voice, it was Maka's. He felt his body do its way of joining in the Chain Resonance. Then he heard a piano, that dark piano playing .

"You idiot! Falling into the Kishin's madness!" It was Soul! BlackStar found himself in front of a door, when he opened the door he saw Soul playing the piano.

"Soul?"

"Who else could I be?"

"Hahahaha!"

"A message was given to you by someone. You'll hear it anytime." Soul said. After a few seconds he heard another voice.

"_OI! BLACKSTAR! DON'T YOU DARE FALL INTO THE KISHIN'S MADNESS OR DIE BEFORE US! YOU BETTER SURPASS ME FIRST! AND YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU'LL HELP ME CREATE A PERFECT WORLD OF BALANE." _It was kid's voice. Those encouraging words liven him up!

"She's waiting! GO! I'll play the piano while you're doing that. So don't worry in falling completely into the madness." Soul told BlackStar.

"Before I go, I have to ask a question, what's that?" BlackStar pointed at the devil standing beside Souk's piano. The devil bowed down to BlackStar.

"He's a pet." Soul grinned. "NOW GO!"

BlackStar opened the door once again and found himself face to face with the Kishin. He immediately punched the Kishin's face because he was very surprised.

"FINALLY!" He heard Maka say.

"ALL RIGHT! IT WORKED!" Al shouted.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" BlackStar said.

"Don't focus on us!" Maka shouted. BlackStar immediately turned around and saw the Kishin standing in front of him once again, with a creepy grin.

"So? You got sucked into my madness. You were screaming! It was music to my ears!" The kishin said.

"I guess I was sucked in but my friends got me back. So right now it's time to kill you!" BlackStar stood up in a straight posture. "I don't need the power of my clan if it can only hurt my friends. Even if it's the power I need, I won't accept it. I need a power where I can protect my friends." He grinned and for the first time the Kishin felt fear.

"Madness Release." BlackStar's clothes turned into black, his bandages are bisected with black lines and his pupils turned into star up until they almost completely blocked his irises. Maka felt BlackStar's power rise up. He was much powerful right now it was because of her help and BlackStar's resolution.

"Madness release? Hahaha." They heard the kishin's laugh trembling. He was definitely afraid. BlackStar didn't say anything instead he turned Tsubaki into her uncanny sword mode. His power rose up again. The Kishin felt his body trembling, he didn't like that feeling. When BlackStar was in front of him, he didn't have the chance to evade his attack. His right arm was cut off from his body. The Kishin ran to a corner in fear.

"W-Wait." He said. But BlackStar kept swinging his sword until he was close to the kishin's body. But when BlakcStar was close to him, BlackStar thrusts his right hand at the Kishin's stomach creating a hole.

"This is what your madness did to me. I killed Tsubaki with my bare hands. Now I'm returning the favor." BlackStar said. When he removed his hands from the kisihn's stomach, black blood started to ooze out. But the Kishin's soul still wasn't showing anywhere. So BlackStar decided to remove the Kishin's skin and wrapped them around the Kishin's body, sealing him off.

BlackStar felt his body weaken, he used up too much of his powers to kill the kishin off. When he fell down, Tsubaki caught him and hugged him. "You were screaming, I got scared."

"I'm sorry Tsubaki. I'm sorry everyone." BlackStar said.

"What you saw in your madness wasn't your fault, so just rest there and we'll handle the rest." Maka told BlackStar. She was giving some first aids to his body. They heard Soul burst with laughter. He was in his human form after the chain resonance was broken.

"YOU LOOKED LIKED AN IDIOT! HAHAHAHA!" Soul teased. "AND YOUR SCREAM WAS BLOWING OUR EARDRUMS! DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL THAT WAS?!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" BlackStar tried to stand up but gravity was much more stronger than him at that time.

"HAHAHA, Y-" Soul experienced the famous Maka Chop."OW!"

"You idiot. You look much more hideous when you were infected by madness. By the way, where's the kishin's soul?" Maka asked.

"There!" Al pointed under the kishin's flesh, there was a black soul floating. Maka grabbed the soul and walked towards the large lacrima. He signaled Al to do alchemy to make a staircase. When she climbed the staircase she immediately placed the kishin's soul at the lacrima's missing part. Then it exploded into little pieces.

"The lacrima's destroyed!" Maka broadcasted in her communicating device.

"Finally! BlackStar's scream was very painful!" They all heard Monta say.

"Told you." Soul pointed out.

"But he's a hero. Thanks BlackStar." Sena said.

"Well, the kishin's madness didn't affect us all that much. That was a great thing." They all heard Kid say.

"It's because we all got stronger." Soul said.

"No time for fucking drama talks. MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ONE!" Hiruma ordered.

"OKAY!" They all said in unison.

"Tsubaki, bring BlackStar back at the camp." Maka said. When she glanced at BlackStar she was surprised to see him sleeping already.

"Alright!" Tsubaki answered.

"Are you all right? Do you want me to do it?" Al asked, he was worried because BlackStar may be heavy for a girl to carry.

"Don't worry, I can do it! They need your help more Al."

"Well, we'll be parting ways for a while." Soul said. He ruffled BlackStars hair in complement for doing a good job.

"Yeah. Good Luck everyone!" Tsubaki encouraged. When they parted their ways, Tsubaki had a hard time carrying BlakcStar towards the camp. But it was all worth it for her, since in BlackStar's scream, she heard these words: _Tsubaki! I LOVE YOU! DON'T DIE! _Everyone decided to keep those words a secret from him since that was a private matter for Tsubaki and BlackStar. They all just wished them all the luck for their relationship.

_The power you need isn't from the star clan; it's the power to protect your friends. You are very strong BlackStar. I am very proud to have a son like you._ BlackStar heard WhiteStar's words in his sleep. Those words made him smile. _And you have a pretty girlfriend. You are very lucky._ Those words made BlackStar blush even if he was asleep. But he was glad that his future relationship with Tsubaki is already blessed by his father. And he was also glad because he knew his father treasured him with all his heart.

* * *

"On to the next one!" Ed shouted. They were now running in the forest towards the next tower. After the lacrima in the first tower was destroyed every black spawn was killed. Tsuna also said that a shield protecting the ruins vanished.

"BlackStar fought well didn't he?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, he's a strong boy." Riza answered.

After a few minutes of running they were finally at a tower. BlackSpawns were already everywhere attacking them, but luckily their tanks were in front protecting everyone. The only ones left from the hitters group were Maka and Soul since Kid was injured and BlackStar was asleep. They all decided that Roy and Ed would be the next ones entering the tower. When Maka and Soul with the help of Al opened a pathway Roy and Ed immediately ran towards the door of the tower. When they entered the tower they were surprised to see that there was no staircase and they were surrounded with grassland. At the center was the lacrima.

"THERE!" Ed pointed at the large lacrima.

"I CAN SEE IT." Roy said.

When they walked towards the lacrima, they didn't find any missing parts on the lacrima, instead they found a transmutation circle at the back of the lacrima. It wasn't one of those circle they know, it was a different one.

"What kind of transmutation circle is it?" Ed asked.

"I don't know. But it's missing something definitely."

"I know, Maka said we're supposed to battle someone very powerful here. But where?"

"Who do you think you'll battle?" Both boys heard a voice, a scary manly voice. They searched around but saw no one.

"Reveal yourself!" Roy shouted.

"I am a perfect being." The voice said. Ed knew who it already was. It was one of his worst nightmares. "No one can defeat me."

A man similar to Edward's face but had long golden hair and was holding a sun in his hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Father!" Ed said. Without mere seconds Roy rubbed his fingers and fire started to surround the Father. But the Father only waved his hands and the fire was gone in an instant.

"Oi, Fucking glove and Fucking metal. You need to hurry up. The Vongolas are in trouble. You'll need to finish that in five minutes." They heard Hiruma say.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Ed shouted back.

"He is but he's right you need to hurry up." Sena said.

"We'll try." While Ed was talking in his communicating device, the Father took that advantage shoot Ed with rocks that were surrounded by fire. Good thing Roy saw this and became a human shield to protect Ed.

"COLONEL!" Ed shouted.

"Don't you ever let your guard down again." Roy told Ed while lying on the floor. "You heard what Hiruma said right? Defeat the Father in less than 5 minutes."

Ed nodded. He immediately did alchemy to attack the Father but it was canceled by his power. Ed tried once again to attack, this time physically. But the Father's stronger body blocked Ed's attack. He was thrown backwards by the Father. _What should I do?_ Ed thought, he glanced at his pocket watch to see how many minutes were left._ Three minutes._ This was bad.

"POKE HIM IN THE EYES YOU IDIOT." Roy shouted. Did he clearly lose it? Poke the Father in the eyes? HOW WILL THAT HELP? HE COULDN'T EVEN TOUCH THE FATHER'S SKIN. HOW THE HECK WILL HE POKE THE FATHER'S EYES?!

When Ed glanced at the Father he stared at his Eyes. He was surprised at what he saw. There was a crack on the Father's face. Ed grinned. So that's what it meant, Roy wanted Ed to see the crack. Poke him?

"I see." Ed's grin grew wider. He then started to attack the Father continuously, he never stopped a second. Even though the Father canceled all his attacks, Ed never stopped. After two minutes of the same pattern, a huge crack formed in the Father's body. _Poke huh? _Ed laughed. He ran towards the father to punch him and with that punch the Father was beaten. His body then exploded into tiny prticled. Ed immediately ran towards Roy to aid him.

"Poke him in the eyes? Really?" Ed teased.

"I couldn't think of any other key words." Roy smirked. "It helped right?"

"Yeah, I must say. Poke him in the eyes meant that I should stare at him more clearly and punch him at his weakest part." Ed help Roy to stand up.

"One minute left. Come on!" Roy ordered.

"You do know that you're injured. AND WHY DO WE HAVE TO FOLLOW HIRUMA'S ORDERS?!" Ed shouted at Roy's ears.

"I KNOW THAT I'M INJURED! JUST DO IT!" Roy shouted back.

"You were blackmailed right?" Ed asked. He saw Roy sweatdropped, it means only one things, it's true. Oh how powerful Hiruma's connections are. They saw a paper on the place where the Father exploded. When they got the paper they immediately walked towards the transmutation circle. The transmutation circle on the lacrima only contained a large circle and a star. On the paper there was a sun on the right side and a moon on the other. When Ed drew that the lacrima vanished. After that they walked outside and saw that the black spawns defeated and their comrades injured.

"Are you all right guys?" Ed asked.

"Yeah." Al answered. Hawkeye immediately caught Roy before he fell down.

"Thanks." Roy smiled at Hawkeye.

"You are pretty careless sometimes." Hawkeye said this made Roy blush.

"So she said what's the problem baby? What's the problem I don't, well maybe I'M IN LOVE ,LOVE!" Ed teased. He's coat was suddenly burned down with flames. "HEY!"

"Oh I'm sorry you runt." Roy said.

"WHAT?!"

"Before we fight, do you know that transmutation circle?" Roy asked Ed.

"What transmutation circle?" Al asked.

"Well, for the key on that tower we need to complete a transmutation circle. It's kind of weird though. There was a circle and in the middle of the circle was a large star and on its right is a sun and on the left is a moon." Ed explained.

"That isn't a transmutation circle. That's Princess's Lucy's sign." Taki answered.

"What? What do you know you idiot?!" Jumonji asked.

"Well, back then when I was on my way back from school I saw the princess in a vacant lot drawing something. When I peeked I saw that sign you explained. I asked her what it was. She said it was a secret." Taki explained.

"Well all for that. GO AND HELP THE FUCKING VONGOLAS YOU IDIOTS!" Hiruma's shout made their ears bleed.

* * *

On a distance the war was being observed by someone. The person was wearing a white cloak she had wings but her wings didn't have any feathers. She also wore a tiara on her long hair. She was pretty under the moon. With her was a man with long white hair and he had silver eyes, he wore robes like a monk although it was pure white. He was also very pretty indeed.

"Yue, it's almost time huh?" The girl said.

"Yes, priestess. You'll recover your feathers soon enough." The man called Yue answered.

"I do hope Fairy Tail and the PB members are doing fine." The girl closed her eyes and held her hands together as if she was praying. "Do your best, Natsu, Lucu."

* * *

Questions? Ask. Confused? Ask. :)

I know I know. The battle with the Father was crappy. I'm very sorry. Let's just say that Ed already met the father but was still a child and Al was still in his armor body. Let's just say. :))) For this story though. :P

Oh, I'm not sure with the Latin part, I only got it from google translate. :P I'm also not sure with some parts like when it was Blackstar's madness release. I'm sure with that. So just please enjoy. XD

So I'm sorry once again for mistakes and for confusions! I will try my best next time!


	28. Hiatus :P (For a While XD)

O.O

Temporary Hiatus. I am very sorry. .

Two chapters left though but I can't find the right time to write. Since We have Three projects due next week then Exams on the following week AND those programs the school planned.

But I do plan to update after the exams.

So I'm very sorry. TT-TT

( And I'm currently watching One Piece, I wanted to catch up with the current episode so. :P, I do recommend people to watch it. XD It is very AMAZINNGGGGGGGGG! XD )

Just sharing though.

I am very sorry again, I'll update soon enough. :)


End file.
